Come Together
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sakura, an ex player with a hard past while living with a sickness meets Sasuke, a player who hates everything around him. When they meet will they keep their distance from eachother because of the pain they hold or will they fall in love. Sakura/Sasuke
1. Sakura Meets Sasuke

**I have gone through this fanfic and edited it and added some bonus Sasuke and Sakura fluff in it just for you guys!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and this is my first Naruto fanfic so please enjoy.**

" Come Together"

Chapter 1

" Sakura meets Sasuke"

Sakura Haruno was woken up by her alarm clock, telling her to get ready for her first day of school at Leaf high school. Sakura was a 16 year old student who moved to Leaf city a week ago along with one of her good friends, Sai and moved in with their other good friend Naruto at his apartment. She slowly got up and got ready for school wearing the school uniform which consisted of a white button up tee shirt, black mini skirt and a black tie around her neck. She got out of her room and saw her other two roommates, Naruto and Sai.

" Good morning ugly." Said said with a smirk while flipping channels on the t.v while Naruto sat beside him on the couch eating his ramen for breakfast.

" Good morning guys. Naruto, are you ready for school?" Sakura asked while she went to put on her shoes.

" Yep. I see someone is excited about her first day of school." Naurto smiled as he got up from the couch and grabbed his things.

" She just wants to see how many guys she can lay within the first week. Ouch!" Sai looked up with his hand on his head where he was hit and saw Sakura's hand up.

" No Sai. I told you I'm going to make a fresh start and not fuck or even kiss a guy until I have a boyfriend. I am through with guys so I'm just going to be friends with everyone, that's all." Sakura explained.

" Uh huh well you two have fun at school and stay out of trouble. Hey Sakura do you still want me to pick you up after school today?" Sai asked the girl.

" Yes please I want to go visit someone so don't forget okay? Naruto we should go now! Have fun in the studio today bye."

Sakura said as the teens gathered their things. Sakura and Naruto left their apartment and drove Naruto's car to school. On the way there, Naruto explained to her from where her locker should be located to where all her classes are. They have gone to the school the day before to get Sakura's schedule.

**Come Together**

When the two reached the school, they split up and Sakura found her way to her locker. After a minute there she felt someone next to her and looked over to see a guy around her age with black hair and onyx eyes. She looked back at her locker and fixed her things while the guy looked back at her and took noticed how she was paying no attention to him.

_' What's with her? I haven't seen her around here before. I guess she's new. But why isn't she drooling over me like all the other girls?'_

Sasuke thought to himself and he looked away from the girl.

Sakura closed her locker door when she had everything together when she noticed a group of girls walking in her direction and stopped and started talking to the male that had the locker next to her. She could tell that he was not happy with his fan girls and started walking to her first class, leaving the male behind but what she didn't notice was black eyes still following her back. When she found her first classroom she noticed some students were already in the classroom and the teacher walking up to her.

" Oh hello you must be the new transfer student. Principal Jiraya has told me so much about you. My name is Mr. Iruka."

" Hello, so nice to meet you! I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled while she didn't noticed the guy who had she noticed at her locker earlier had entered the classroom. He looked up and saw the pink hair girl again talking to the teacher.

_' I guess she is new. Wait why do I care so much?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name in the background.

" Sasuke!" Karin, one of Sasuke's many fans ran into the classroom and started hugging him on the side.

" Karin how many times do I have to tell you get the fuck off."

Sasuke said as he pushed her to the side and walked to his seat, still looking at the new student. The bell rang and all the students went to their seats while Sakura continued to stand in front of the class.

" Okay class today we have a new student I would like to introduce Sakura Haruno. She will be with us for the rest of the year. Sakura you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha near the window since it's the only available seat, Sasuke can you please raise your hand?"

Sakura looked up to noticed the guy who had her locker next to her so she smiled and walked to her seat which was next to Sasuke and the window.

_' Her smile, she has a nice smile.'_ Sasuke thought as he glanced over at her who was now sitting next to him.

" Today I will assign projects for all of you to work on in groups of two. To make things simple, the person next to you will be your partner. I would like to the project to be on the chapter you guys were suppose to read this weekend and make a diagram, Sakura since you are new you will need to get notes from Sasuke. This project will be due next Monday so the rest of the period you guys can began on the project."

Iruka said as he sat down on his chair and started grading papers. Everyone else in the class started talking to each other while Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and noticed him with his head on his hand looking straight ahead looking like he didn't want to be here.

" So Sasuke, do you guys do a lot of projects in this class or something?" Sakura asked him hoping to strike a conversation with her new partner.

" Hn."

Was his only response which made Sakura a little nervous thinking he just didn't care. She then took out her history book and flipped to the chapter that Iruka explained and started reading a chapter when she noticed the student who sat in front of her, turned around and began talking to her.

" Hello my beautiful blossom. My name is Rock Lee and I would be honored if you will allow me to be your boyfriend."

Lee said with stars in his eyes while Sasuke glanced over at Lee who was still staring at Sakura. His eyes then shifted to Sakura who looked shocked and freaked out. Sasuke felt like he should do something to stop this situation and he began to open his mouth when he heard Sakura's voice instead.

" Well Lee it was nice of you to ask but I have to say no. It seems like you need help though. Did you smoke way too much crack this morning? If you did, I won't be mad but there are way better things to do than crack. I don't associate with crackheads so please leave me alone." Sakura said while still looking at Lee.

Lee was speechless with her response and quietly turned around and faced his partner with sadness in his eyes now while Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Sakura turned to him and noticed this and smiled.

" So Sasuke, is everyone here like on drugs or something?" Sakura asked quietly to him as he was writing down notes about the project.

" Not everyone, Lee is always like that. You should see him in gym class with Mr. Gai. I swear those two act like lovers sometimes it's like Lee worships him. You'll meet Gai whenever you have gym class."

" Oh I'm not taking gym so I guess I won't get to meet Mr. Gai." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes feeling left out.

" I thought everyone had to take gym?"

_' Wait what am I doing why do I care?'_ Sasuke thought.

" Well I guess you can say I'm special." Sakura said with a smile on her face while she was feeling sad on the inside.

" Special huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

On the other side of the classroom was a blonde haired girl with a pony tail watching the two interact with each other.

The bell rung and everyone left the classroom as Sasuke and Sakura walked off to their next class without saying bye to each other. Sakura walked to her next class and heard her name. She looked up and saw two girls sitting at their desks, waving to her. She walked up to the two girls, one of them was a girl blonde hair and blue eyes who was also in her last class but didn't say anything to her, while the other one she also recognized, Naruto's girlfriend Hinata.

" Hey Sakura, this is Ino, Ino this is Sakura, one of Naruto's new roommate." Hinata said to Ino.

" Hello Ino, nice to meet you. Hinata I'm so glad your in my class. My history class was so weird." Sakura said.

" Yeah I took noticed how nice Sasuke was being to you." Ino winked at Sakura while she blushed.

" I don't know what your talking about." Sakura said quietly.

" Wait am I missing something? Sasuke was being nice to a girl?" Hinata asked in surprised.

" Hinata you should had seen him, he was actually talking to our little Sakura here and wasn't even mean to her." Ino said.

" How do you guys know Sasuke anyway?" Sakura asked.

" Well he is Naruto's best friend. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about him." Ino said.

" Oh really? Well maybe Naruto told him to be nice to me, you know how Naruto can be overprotective sometimes." Hinata said.

" Well he did tell me his best friend named Teme but I didn't know that was Sasuke." Sakura explained.

" That makes no sense though, Sasuke doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is always cold and a jerk and never hangs out with us after school. The only reason he hangs out with us in school is because of Naruto and he hangs out with Neji just to go to the club and get fucked up and bangs chicks. He doesn't even talk to girls unless he's on drugs." Ino explained.

" Yeah I'm pretty sure Naruto forgot to tell everyone exactly who was his new roommates are. He is pretty forgetful and I would of figured Sasuke would had mention something about Naruto."

Sakura said. Then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats and class began.

**Come Together**

After class the three girls left the room and walked down to the cafeteria. When they reached to the cafeteria they saw Naruto sitting at one of the tables along with three guys, one with a high pony tail who looked bored out of his mind while the other one had long brown hair with the same eyes as Hinata's and Sakura glanced at the other guy and noticed it was Sasuke from her class this mourning. The girls went up to the guys and Naruto saw them coming up.

" Hey Sakura how is classes going for you so far?"

All the guys ether turned around or looked up to see who Naruto was talking to. The girls took their seats besides the boys while Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink haired girl.

_' Why is she at our table and how does dobe know her already?'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sakura respond to Naruto's question.

" It's fine so far, haven't gotten lost yet thankfully." Sakura said while smiling. Then her, Ino and Hinata started talking among themselves leaving the guys to themselves.

" Hey Naruto who's the pink haired chick?" Neji asked while sitting across from Sasuke and Naruto.

" Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you all to one of my new roommates." Naruto said while having his hand on the back of his head, scratching his scalp.

" Yeah you kinda forgot that little part dobe." Sasuke said while having his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on the table.

" Hey Sakura, this is Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke if you ever need anything just let theses guys know okay."

Naruto yelled out so Sakura was able to hear him. Sakura looked at the guys he had just mentioned and glanced over at Sasuke who was looking at her too. They stared at each other for a moment then they both looked away and continued talking to their friends. After a few minutes everything was fine until Sakura started to not feel well. She felt like she was starting to get a headache as she put her hands over her head, no one noticed except for Naruto.

" Hey Sakura, are you feeling sick?" Naruto yelled out in concern as everyone stopped talking at the table and looked up at her.

" I'm fine. I just need to get something from my locker, I'll see you guys later." Sakura quickly got up from her seat as she gathered her things and walked out of the cafeteria.

" Is she going to be okay Naruto?" Hinata asked in concern.

" Yeah she'll be fine, she gets headache's a lot and her medicine is in her locker."

Naruto explained without going into too much detail of what was really wrong with her. Just then, Naruto heard a noise in the seat next to him and noticed Sasuke getting up from his seat and walking off without saying a word to anyone while everyone watched him leave the cafeteria.

" Okay...so what is his problem?" Shikamaru asked.

" Maybe he had to go use the bathroom or something." Naruto said as everyone began talking among themselves and didn't really think about why Sasuke did leave all of the sudden.

**Come Together**

Sakura had finally reached her locker and opened it up to get her medicine and her water bottle. She took her pills without noticing that there was someone else in the hallway with her. When she got done with her water she put it back in her locker and closed the door and turned around when she saw Sasuke opening up his locker.

_' Wow I must of really been out of it not noticing him standing right next to me.'_ Sakura thought as she started to walk away to her next class, unaware Sasuke was watching her walk away.

" Meet me after school so we can go to my house and work on the project."

Sakura stopped walking when she heard Sasuke's voice and turned around to see him closing his locker door and walking away in the opposite direction.

" Wait I can't do it today I have to be somewhere after school can I come over on Friday? I know it's a few days away but it's not due until next monday right so I'm sure we will have plenty of time to work on it on Friday."

Sakura noticed Sasuke didn't say anything but he did stop in his tracks. She began to sigh when she heard him speak again.

" Friday after school my house don't forget it." Sasuke said as he began walking away again. Sakura smiled to his response glad that he wasn't mad and began to walk to her next class.

**Come Together**

At the end of school, Sakura walked out of the building when she saw Sai in his red mustang, waiting for her. She waved at him and walked towards his car and got in and drove off. While they were driving throughout the parking lot, they passed by Sasuke sitting on the hood of his car talking to Neji when he looked up and saw Sakura riding in a car with some guy who he had never met.

" So Sasuke you wanna go to the club later?" Neji asked as he noticed Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to him.

_' Why is it bothering me that she is in a car with another guy? She should be in my car right now not his.'_ Sasuke thought.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over at his friend realizing he was again thinking about the pink haired girl. Ever since this morning when he first met her at their lockers he had been thinking non stop about her. At lunch time, when she had gotten a headache and left everyone, he followed her to make sure she was okay.

" Yeah let's go to the club, I need to clear my head." Sasuke agreed then they both went to their cars and left the school.

**Come Together**

" How was school ugly?" Sai asked.

" Great I got to meet some of Naruto's friends, they are very nice. Let's see I already have a partner in one of my classes he's pretty cute but apparently he hates most people but he seemed fine to me. The teachers are cool oh I did get a headache but after I took my medicine it went away. How was the studio?" Sakura asked.

Sai is in a rock band called Sand Storm with three other members that Sakura and Sai are friends with. They don't go to school because of touring and they have a lot of money anyway so they had already gotten their GED's. Sakura had the option to get her GED but she wanted to go to school with Naruto.

" It's fine, Gaara, Temari and Konkuro will be leaving on friday to go back home so I figured tomorrow we all can go out."

" Great sounds like a lot of fun." Sakura said.

Sai had finally reached their destination, it was a normal looking house that belong to Sakura's aunt. Since she will be living in the same area as her only living relative she figured she would go pay them a visit.

" Okay, now Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" Sai asked while stopping the car but Sakura just nodded.

" Yeah I haven't seen her since my mom's funeral and I would figure since I will be living here now we can now get along and I can finally have a family member."

" Alright I will be here waiting, if you don't need me to stay come out here in five minutes, but if I don't see you in five minutes, I'm coming in after you." Sai said with a serious expression.

" Okay, well I hope she will be home." Sakura said as she left the car and went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened a few moments later revealing a lady in her early forties. She had red hair with green eyes and was a bit over weight.

" Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura's aunt asked her.

" Yes it's me Aunt Zelda, I have moved to leaf city and I knew you lived here so I figured I would pay you a visit." Sakura said cheerfully.

" Well. Come in my child, we have lot's to discuss." Her aunt opened up the door for her and let her in to her house. Sakura walked into the house and heard the door closed shut. Sakura turned her head just in time to feel a hand that slapped her cheek. Sakura put her hand to her cheek and looked up at her aunt with terror in her eyes.

" Aunt Zelda? Why did you?" Sakura was interupted when her aunt shoved her to the floor and started to punch Sakura in the face.

" You fucking bitch! What gives you the right to call me your aunt? More importantly what gives you the right to step your disgusting figure into my house. It's all your fault why my sister isn't alive today!"

Sakura's aunt grabbed a pair of scissors that was on the coffee table next to her and grabbed Sakura's hair and began cutting her beautiful long hair off while cussing at her calling her ugly and annoying. She was about done with her hair when she heard a knock on the door and pushed Sakura to the side to see who was at the door. She opened it up and saw Sai standing there on the outside.

" I guess you are here for the slut huh?" Her aunt walked up to Sakura and dragged her by her arm and pushed the two teens outside, closing the door behind them.

The two teens ran to Sai's car and got in while Sakura was still crying. Sai started up the car and drove away from the house.

" Sakura are you going to be okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Sai asked in concern as he continued to drive.

" No I'm fine, all she did was punch my face a few times and chopped my hair off. She didn't hit me below my neck thankfully." Sakura said as she stopped crying and looked in the mirror to see her new hair style.

" You knew this was going to happen. At your mom's funeral she cussed at you infront of all of your mom's friends stating that your mom's death was your fault and you were no longer family to her."

" I know but I figured since it's been a few years since mom's death she would not be so mad and would want to love me again since she was all I had left."

Sakura felt sad again as they pulled up to their apartment and they noticed Naruto's yellow sun bird in the driveway. She was about to open up the door when Sai turned off the car but was stopped when Sai had grabbed her hand.

" Remember it was not your fault for your mother's death. Your aunt is being a bitch because she is ugly and has annoying kids so forget what she said okay?" Sai said which made Sakura smile a little bit and nodded her head and walked into the apartment.

**Come Together**

Meanwhile Sasuke and Neji were at the club drinking shot after shot and taking pills enjoying themselves.

" So Sasuke, what do you think of Naruto's roommate?" Neji asked as they were sitting on a couch in the back of the club.

" Hn."

" I think she is pretty cute. At least she isn't one of your fan girls. How annoying would that be. Oh by the way, you have been drinking more than lately, what's up with that?" Neji asked.

" I have things on my mind."

_' Like the pink haired girl that won't get out of my head.'_

Sasuke then turned his head and saw two girls walk up to them.

" Hey guys, wanna dance?" The blonde asked the boys while her eyes on Neji while the other blonde had her eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and went up to the girl.

" No, let's go to my place." Sasuke took her hand and walked out of the club leaving Neji behind with the other girl.

" What about you babe?" The girl asked Neji.

" Sure." Neji got up from his seat and went to the dance floor, knowing exactly what Sasuke was planning on doing with the other girl and won't see him for the rest of the night.

**Come Together**

Sakura had woken up from her nap a few hours later. When they had entered the apartment, Sakura went straight to her room to take a nap while Sai explained to Naruto what had happened after school. She walked out of her room and stood in the doorway to Naruto's room watching him on the computer.

" Hey Naruto."

Naruto stopped typing on the computer and turned around and saw Sakura walking into his room.

" Hey Sakura, are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, thanks for asking. Is Sai out?" Sakura asked her blonde headed friend

" Yep he left an hour ago but hey you should go on the chat room that I'm in right now, everyone there so you can talk to them more and don't worry I didn't tell them what had happened."

Sakura smiled and left his room to go back to her room. She walked to her computer and waited for the computer to turn on.

**Come Together**

Sasuke and the girl he had met at the club had just gotten done knowing each other and Sasuke put his clothes on as so did the girl. When the girl was done getting dressed, she walked over to him with a sexy smile on her lips.

" So that was fun wasn't it? What was your name anyway?" The girl asked as Sasuke looked up at her with an annoyed face.

" Get out."

Sasuke said as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room while the girl followed him and showed her to the front the girl had left he went back upstairs and passed the door where he had just gotten laid in. He has two bedrooms in the house, one where he bangs chicks that was right next to the stairs while the other one he was going to was his actual room where no one ever goes in. He got to his door which was located at the very end of the hall and took out a key to unlock his door. He went over to his computer and got on the chatroom Naruto had set up. He was curious if Sakura was going to be there or not. After all the drinking and getting laid he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

OnyxFireBall has entered the chat room

Ramen4Life: Hey teme

OnyxFireBall: Hn

ExoticCherryBlossom has entered the chatroom

ExoticCherryBlossom: Hi everyone

Ramen4Life: About time Sakura I was about to wonder if you were coming on or not

ExoticCherryBlossom: Yeah this computer takes forever for it to turn on

ShyCutie16: Hey Sakura, this is Hinata did you like your first day of school

ExoticCherryBlossom: Hey girl, school day was pretty good

ThisIsTroubleSome: Ino do you still need me to pick you up in the mourning?

BeatifulandBlonde: Yes can you Shikamaru? My car is still in the shop and won't be done until Thursday

Ramen4Life: Teme what did you do after school?

OnyxFireBall: Went to the club

ExoticCherryBlossom: That sounds like fun

OnyxFireBall: Hn

BeatifulandBlonde: See Sakura I told you so

OnyxFireBall: ?

ExoticCherryBlossom: Don't worry about it

BeatifulandBlonde: I told her how you and Neji like going to the club to get fucked up and get laid

ThisIsTroubleSome: Ino...

OnyxFireBall: Fuck you Ino

_' I can't believe that bitch would tell Sakura that. Even if it is true that's something I didn't want her to know about. Now she's going to think I'm a pervert.'_ Sasuke thought to himself while staring at the computer screen.

ExoticCherryBlossom: There is nothing wrong about going to a club and having fun

Ramen4Life: Yeah you should of seen Sakura before she moved here

ExoticCherryBlossom: NARUTO!!!!

Ramen4Life: Haha I'm kidding.... please don't kill me in my sleep

ExoticCherryBlossom: I'll think about it anyways I'm going back to bed I'm still exhausted from earlier

ThisIsTroubleSome: Exhausted from school well that's the first

ExoticCherryBlossom: No... well goodnight everyone

BeautifulandBlonde: Night girl

ShyCutie16: Goodnight Sakura

Ramen4Life: Night

ThisIsTroubleSome: Nite

OnyxFireBall: Sakura

ExoticCherryBlossom: Hm?

OnyxFireBall: Goodnight

ExoticCherryBlossom: Goodnight

_ExoticCherryBlossom has signed off_

_OnyxFireBall has signed off_

BeautifulandBlonde: God Sasuke's such a jerk he can't even say bye whenever he leaves

ShyCutie16: He did though

BeautifulandBlonde: Whatever

Sasuke turned off his computer and went to bed thinking about Sakura as he tried to go to sleep. He still was a little drunk from earlier so he passed out pretty quickly but was still dreaming about her.


	2. Who Did This To You

" Come Together"

Chapter 2 " Who Did This To You"

The next mourning Sakura was again woken up by her alarm clock telling her to get up and get ready for school. She got out of bed and went up to her mirror to see if her face had looked any better than yesterday. She noticed she had a black eye on the left side of her face and her lower lip was a little swollen. She walked away from the mirror and got ready for school. Sai and Naruto tried to convince her to stay at home today but she wanted to go since it was her second day and she didn't want to be left behind already. Once they arrived to school, Sakura quickly went to her locker but students had already noticed what had happened and started talking among themselves.

" Oh Sakura."

Sakura heard her name being called out and turned around to see Karin walking up to her.

" Hi Karin."

" What happened to you? I bet you got beaten up for being too close to my Sasuke. I hope you learned your lesson from flirting with him yesterday because he is all mine." Karin yelled out.

" I don't know what your talking about. I wasn't flirting with him he is my partner that's all. I could care less if he is yours or not, he isn't property."

" Well just stay away from him for now on. I bet he won't even look at you anymore after seeing your ugly face."

Kain laughed as she walked off leaving Sakura at her locker. She couldn't understand why people were being so cruel this mourning. Instead of people being concern and asking her if anything was the matter, all she got was threats and disgusting stares from people. She couldn't help but feel sad inside as she walked to her first class. When she got there she noticed Sasuke and Ino hadn't shown up yet so she was relieved that she didn't need to tell them what had happened yet as she walked to her seat. A few minutes later more and more students came into the classroom including Sasuke and Ino. Ino went to her seat and started to get her things in order as Sasuke walked up to his seat and noticed Sakura looking out the window with her face against her hand so people couldn't see her bruises. He didn't think anything of it as he sat in his seat but then heard his name being yelled out.

" Sasuke! Good mourning!" Karin yelled out as she ran up to him and started hugging him with her arms around his neck as he tried to push her off.

" God damnit Karin. Get the fuck off of me now!" Sasuke yelled out as he finally gotten out of Karin's embrace.

" Sasuke why are you so mean to me but you are so nice to the ugly freak next to you. How could anyone be nice to someone who has pink hair and has bruises on her face."

Karin said in a low voice so only him and Sakura. Karin walked over to her seat while Sasuke wondered of what Karin meant.

' Bruises on her face?' Sasuke thought when he realized he really didn't see her face this mourning so he turned around to look at his partner but she had her back towards him while still staring at the window. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something to her but then the school bell rung and Mr. Iruka started teaching class so Sasuke didn't have a chance to speak to Sakura.

* * *

After class was over Sakura did her best to leave her seat before anyone else could notice her bruises but then she felt a hand gripping onto her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and saw that it was Sasuke's hand that was wrapped around it. She then shifted her eyes to look into his but instead of seeing no expression in them there was a concern and shock gaze to them. He couldn't believe what Karin said was true and it looked like someone had beaten her up.

" Sakura... who did this to you?" Sasuke asked in determination to find out what really happened to her.

Sakura knew she could tell anyone what really had happened to her yesterday so he tried to think of an excuse so Sasuke would leave her alone.

" I tripped...please let go Sasuke, I need to go to my next class." Sakura said as she tried to pull her hand away from his grip but he didn't bulge.

" No not until you tell me what really happened and I think your excuse is bullshit so don't give me that crap about you tripping." Sasuke demanded.

" Well what I said is true and if it wasn't it's none of your buisness so leave me alone! You are annoying!"

Sasuke was too shocked from Sakura yelling at him that he didn't even notice that his hand had opened up and she quickly took her hand and started to walk away but stopped for a moment and sighed while turning back to face Sasuke. She felt very bad about yelling at him but she didn't want to bother him about what had happened.

" Look Sasuke, I'm sorry that I yelled at you but please don't worry about me."

Sakura said then turned away and left the classroom as Sasuke slowly walked out of the classroom but realized that he should ask Naruto what had happen when he sees him at lunch.

* * *

Lunchtime had finally arrived for all of the students. Ino and Hinata asked Sakura what had happened to her but she told them she had fell down some stairs which was why she had the bruises and they believed her. Sasuke wanted to find Naruto in the cafeteria before anyone else came to the table but by the time he came everyone was already there, including Sakura so he just sat in his usual seat and stayed quiet.

" So what is everyone doing this weekend? I was thinking we could hang out and go shopping or something." Ino said.

" That sounds like fun, so is everyone going?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah me and Hinata will definatly come." Naurto said.

" I'm sure everyone will be there. Well everyone except Mr. Coldness over there, he never hangs out with us outside of school in like a group ever since his parents died."

Ino explained while everyone became quiet knowing she went into a territory she shouldn't had touched. Then everyone looked up at Sasuke, who was glaring at Ino. Sakura didn't know what was going on as she looked around her surrondings. Ino on the otherhand hadn't noticed everyone staring at her so she continued to talk to Sakura.

" Yeah his parents died a few years ago in a car accident and ever since then he's been the biggest jerk ever."

Ino said then she heard a chair moved and looked to see where it was coming from and it was Sasuke's. He stood up without looking at anyone at the table and walked out of the caferteria.

" Good job Ino, now he's really fucking mad." Shikamaru said as he continued to eat his lunch.

" Well sorry I'm still pissed off about him being an ass last night." Ino explained as everyone else gave her a weird look.

" Where did he go?" Sakura asked her friends.

" He is on the school's rooftop, Sakura mabye you should talk to him and try to make him feel better."

Naruto explained then Sakura just nodded her head and stood up from the table and left the cafeteria to follow Sasuke.

" So Naruto, why did you get Sakura to go talk to him? Isn't he just going to cuss her out?" Shikamaru asked.

" Well you see Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones in our little group that don't have parents anymore so I'm hoping she can make him feel better knowing that he's not the only one anymore." Naruto said as everyone listened.

* * *

Sakura went up to the rooftop of the school opened up the door to see Sasuke sitting by himself on the ground looking up to the sky.

" Hey Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sakura asked in concern as she approached him while he continued to stare at the sky.

" Go away. You are annoying." Sasuke said in his cold tone of voice. He didn't mean to be mean to Sakura is just he was in a bad mood and needed to be alone. He had been in a horrible mood ever since he saw Sakura's face and her yelling at him. Then Ino mentioning his parents made him even more pissed off but didn't say a word to her because Sakura was there and he didn't want to scare her away. Sakura didn't listen to him and instead kept walking until she was next standing next time.

" Look Sasuke, I know how you are feeling I " Sakura tried to speak but was caught off by Sasuke.

" How the hell do you know what I'm feeling. You have no idea what it's like!" Sasuke yelled out but turned his head to look at her when he noticed instead of her running away, she choose to sit next to him.

" Well for starters when I was 12 years old, my father and my younger brother went to the grocery store one day, while they were there, a robbery was taking place and the robber ended up shooting and killing 6 people at the store, including my dad and my younger brother. It's fucked up when your younger sibling dies before you." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes while looking at the ground and Sasuke stared at her while she was talking.

" It was pretty rough for me and my mom but I got through it but right after my 14th birthday I came home from school one day. I had entered our apartment and I had found my mom in our living room. She had hung herself with a rope and the ceiling fan. I still have nightmares to this day of her body and her eyes looking at me while her lips looked like she was smiling."

Sakura couldn't help herself but started to have tears roll down her cheeks. She was surprised when she felt a hand move across her cheek to get rid of her tears and looked up to see that the hand belong to Sasuke with sorry and concern in his eyes. The eyes reminded her of earlier when Sasuke first noticed her bruises and felt like she deserved to know what had happened yesterday.

" I no longer have any family members. None. Yesterday after school, I went over to my mom's sister house to see how she was doing but instead of a warm welcome she beated me up and cut my hair up while her shouting at me that it was my fault that my mom is dead."

Sakura suddenly felt one of Sasuke's arms being wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. He had never done this to anyone but with Sakura it was diffrent.

" I'm sorry."

Sasuke finally said it. He never appologizes to anyone even if the situation was his fault he would never used the word sorry but he felt guilty for making Sakura feel this way.

" Don't be. It's not your fault."

" I am though. I am always thinking about myself and I'm so used to everyone having loving parents and a great life I never thought that someone other than me could go through so much pain. I still have my brother while yours was killed. I have been so selfish."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking back into her eyes. She then pushed her self away from him and stood up and reached out a hand to help him up which he took.

" It's okay Sasuke. Just please stop being so cold towards everyone. You don't have to build your wall for me."

Sakura said with a smile with him smiling back at her when suddenly she closed her eyes are started to fall forward but Sasuke caught her in time so she wouldn't hit the floor.

" Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a worried expression then he realized she had fainted so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the clinic. When he got there, he saw a nurse sitting at her desk reading a magazine but she looked up when she heard someone coming into the room.

" What happened to her?" The nurse got up from her seat and had Sasuke follow her to one of the clinic beds to put her on.

" I don't know, one minute we were talking the next minute she fainted." Sasuke said still worrying about his friend.

" What is her name?" The nurse asked him while checking to see if she had a fever.

" Sakura Haruno."

" Haruno? Oh I know her now. Principal Jiraya told me all about her and her health condition."

" What health condition?" Sasuke demanded.

" I'm not sure exactly he just told me if she ever passes out just let her sleep but if she ever passes out and starts having blood coming out of her mouth then she would need to go to the hospital, all I know is she is a very sick girl. But anyways you should go back to class. I'm going to call her emergency contact and have them come get her. You can go see her later but right now you need to go back to class."

The nurse pushed Sasuke out of the clinic, leaving Sakura alone in the room. Sasuke just sighed and left the clinic and walked to his next class. He wanted to stay with Sakura until she woke up to make sure she was going to be okay but he knew the clinic lady and she wasn't going to let him stay with her.

' I had no idea she has a sickness. I'll have to ask Naruto about it later. Please be alright Sakura.'

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura woke up from her little nap and looked around and noticed she was in the school's clinic. She got out of bed and walked over to the nurse.

" Oh Sakura are you feeling okay?" The nurse asked.

" Yeah I'm still tired but I'm feeling a little bit better."

" That's good a mr. Sai is on his way to pick you up from school, I called him a while ago so he should be here soon."

Right as the nurse said that they both heard a knock on the door and watched as Sai walked into the room.

" How are you feeling?" Said asked Sakura.

" I'm still tired I guess we can go now but I need to stop by my locker and get my things."

Sakura said as the two left the clinic and went to her locker and got her things and walked out of the school. Sasuke had gym around this time and the gym class was out in the field which was pretty close to the entrance to the school. Sasuke happened to glance over to the entrance just in time to see Sakura leaving the school along with the guy that he saw her with the day before.

' I'm glad that she's awake now and is going home but who is that guy.' Sasuke thought as he shook his head and went back to paying attention to the class.

When school led out Naruto was walking to his car when he heard his name being called out. He turned around and Sasuke walking up to him.

" What's up Teme?" Naruto asked as they were walking to their cars. During school, the nurse called Naruto to the office to let him know that Sakura had fainted and Sai had gone to pick her up from school. He didn't get to hear much of the details but he was glad that she was alright now.

" I was wondering if I can come over and hang out today." Sasuke asked.

" Yeah come on over. I'll meet you there okay." Naruto said as he reached to his car while Sasuke kept walking to his car.

* * *

When the two got to the apartment, they walked in and saw Sakura laying on the couch watching t.v. She sat up from the couch and looked over to see the two teens that had entered the room.

" Hey Sakura are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen and get him some ramen while Sasuke walked over and sat beside her.

" I'm feeling a lot better thanks oh by the way Sasuke, I wanted to thank you for carrying me to the clinic. I'm sorry you had to see that." Sakura said while facing him as he looked at her.

" I'm glad you are okay now." Sasuke said when they both heard a door open and revealed Sai walking out of his room in only in his boxers. He walked over to the two and saw down on the couch across from them. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod which Sasuke nodded back then his eyes shifted to Sakura.

" Sai, this is Sasuke, he's one of me and Naruto's classmates and also the one who carried me to the clinic. Sasuke, this is Sai, he's our other roomate."

Sakura explained as the two guys nodded eachother again. Then the door opened again that led to Sai's room and walked out a female and she walked out the apartment.

" Yeah about that... Sai has many girls so whenever you see him in his boxers like this, it means he just got laid." Sakura explained to Sasuke and he just nodded.

" So ugly are you up to going out with us tonight?" Sai asked right as Naruto walked back into the room with his ramen.

" Probably not... I'm still a little bit tired and I don't want to pass out again so just to be on the safe side I will stay home." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes which Sasuke took notice.

" Aw don't worry Sakura! You can hang out with me and Sasuke tonight. Orless Sasuke were you planning on going out tonight?" Naruto asked while eating his ramen.

" Naw I can stay here with you guys." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura which made her smile.

" Thanks guys but I'm probably going to go back to bed soon so if you guys wanna go with Sai you can."

" No way I'm not leaving you here when you don't feel well." Naruto said.

" Well I'm going to go get dressed and head out. Sakura don't forget to take your pills in 30 minutes." Sai said as he got up from his seat and went to his room. A few minutes later he walked out of the apartment.

" Well I'm going to leave you two alone for a little bit. I'm going to go take a bath. Sasuke please don't get too bored with Naruto, I promise I'll be back." Sakura teased as she got up from her seat and walked into the bathroom.

" Hey I heard that Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke was still smirking at her comment.

" Hey Naruto, I've been wanting to ask you something about Sakura. Does she usually faint a lot?"

Sasuke asked Naruto as Naruto sat his ramen bowl down and picked up the remote to turn on the t.v.

" Well I guess I can tell you but please don't tell anyone else orless Sakura says so."

Sasuke nodded and waited for Naruto to continue his explanation.

" Sakura has this sickness where she gets headaches and once in a while she will faint. She will also throw up sometimes and even spits up blood so she has to take theses pills three times a day so her immune system doesn't get any worse. Her and Sai were living in the Sand country but her doctor had to get transfered over here so they decided to move over here too."

" Oh I see... so who is Sai anyway?"

" Haha is Teme getting jealous? Well you don't have to worry about them. They have been friends for a while and when he started his band, she was behind it the whole way so they are basically brother and sister. He takes care of her like as she was his actually his sister. But I do have to tell you one thing though since I am starting to think that you like Sakura, they did have a one night stand years ago after this jerk broke Sakura's heart but I wouldn't think you would mind since you have one night stands all the time."

Naruto started laughing but then Sasuke grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Naruto's face.

" Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled out while giving him an evil glare. Just after Sasuke yelled at Naruto, they heard the bathroom door open up and Sakura quickly walked into her bedroom which was located next to the bathroom so no one could see her in just a towel.

" Just don't hurt her okay and please don't use her. She has already been through enough in her lifetime so far."

Naruto said while Sasuke just nodded. A few minutes later Sakura walked out of her room and entered the living room where Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out at. She walked over and sat next to Sasuke on the couch and began talking to the two boys.

" So is there anything you guys would like to do?" Sakura asked.

" Well this may sound boring to Naruto but since we are already are here together why don't we work on our project?" Sasuke sujested.

" Sure that's a great idea! Naruto can just watch his regular t.v shows while we work on this, it shouldn't take too long."

" Yeah don't mind me, but I could also be some help to you guys." Naruto said in excitement.

" Um... we'll see Naruto."

Sakura said while giggling as Sasuke smirked at her comment. They finished the project a few hours later as Naruto ate more ramen and watched t.v.


	3. Sasuke's House

" Come Together"

Chapter 3 " Sasuke's House"

It had been two weeks since Sasuke and Sakura worked on their project together. They ended up getting an A and ever since then they had been talking more during class and during lunch. Occasionally Sasuke would end up going over to Naruto's apartment to hang out with Sakura and him after school. Sasuke had quit going to the clubs since the last time he went, he ended up missing Sakura and even felt guilty being there with another girl but he never told anyone else his feelings. Neji didn't think much of it, he figured he was just getting bored of their routine.

It was saturday and Sasuke was home alone watching tv in his living room. He glanced at his phone and noticed it was around 3:30 pm and went to his contact list and dialed Naruto's number.

' Maybe Naruto and Sakura would want to come over and watch a movie or something. Why can I not get that girl out of my head?'

* * *

Sakura was walking into the living room and spotted Naruto's cell phone laying on the coffee table.

' I bet Naruto forgot to take his phone when he left earlier to go hang out with Hinata.' Sakura thought.

Just then Naruto's phone was ringing off so Sakura went over to the table and picked up the phone to noticed it was Sasuke calling.

" Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura."

" Oh hey Sakura... is Naruto with you?"

" No that idiot left a while ago with Hinata and forgot his cellphone here. I swear he has the worst memory."

" Yeah you got that right."

" Well when he gets back I will tell him that you called."

"Oh I see, well I was just calling to see if you guys wanted to come over to my house and watch a movie or something but since he isn't there..."

" Well I can come over. I have nothing to do today and Naruto and Sai aren't here so it's pretty lonely here but wait I don't have a ride though."

" I can come pick you up. Be there in 20 minutes."

" Okay see you then bye."

" Bye."

Sasuke went up stairs and got changed then went out his house to go get Sakura. About 20 minutes later, Sasuke drove up to Sakura's apartment and saw Sakura was already waiting outside for him. He stopped the car and Sakura walked up to the car while smiling at him and climbed into the car and he drove off.

" Thanks again Sasuke for picking me up. I was bored to death in there. I guess I'm used to Sai or Naruto being there." Sakura said

" Not a problem, I was getting bored myself at the house. I guess today is just a boring day huh."

" Yep." Sakura said while smiling to him as he smirked back at her for a second then continued to have his eyes back onto the road.

The rest of the car ride was quiet but neither of them really mind. Sakura was too busy looking at the scenery while Sasuke was being himself and not talking. When they got to the house, they both got out of the car and went into the house. Sakura followed Sasuke into the kitchen and stood there while Sasuke opened up the fridge.

" Do you want anything to drink?" Sasuke asked while looking into the fridge.

" Water will be fine." Sakura responded.

" Hn."

Sasuke grabbed a coke for himself and went over to the counter and got some water and gave it to Sakura.

" Thanks Sasuke, so what should we do?" Sakura asked while sipping on her water as she followed Sasuke into the living room.

" Do you want to watch some tv?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the couch and waited for Sakura to sit next to him.

" Sure." Sakura choose to sit next to Sasuke while he started to flip through channels. After a few minutes they decided to watch some comedy that was on tv.

" Well look at what we have here? It's been a while Sakura."

A voice was heard as Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's older brother standing by the couch as Sasuke looked at him with a confused face.

' How does my brother know Sakura?'

Sakura stood up from the couch and ran towards Itachi and gave him a hug while Itachi returned the hug as Sasuke also stood up from the couch.

" Itachi! What in the world are you doing here?"

Sakura asked as she got out of the embrace and felt Sasuke standing next to her.

" You silly girl I live here of course with my foolish little brother."

Itachi said while pointing to Sasuke.

" Can someone tell me how the hell do you guys know each other?" Sasuke demanded.

" Oh sorry Sasuke for leaving you out of this. Me and Itachi used to hang out when he went to school in Sand Country."

Sakura explained to Sasuke but he still didn't like the situation because he knew his brother all too well and his brother is a player just like he was.

" Don't worry little brother, we are just friends so don't be getting all jealous, but anyways... Sakura what are you doing here I thought you still lived in Sand Country?"

" Well me and Sai moved over here because Dr. Tsunada had to get transferred over here. Sai is still with his band though and they are doing very well." Sakura said.

" That's good to hear, hey are you going to stay for dinner?"

" Well I wasn't thinking about that but if you guys want me then sure." Sakura happily agreed.

" Great you know what? You should make us dinner and show Sasuke here how great of a cook you are." Itachi said

" Sure I'll go ahead and start making dinner you will help me right Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at him and he nodded his head.

" Great I will meet you in the kitchen then."

Sakura walked into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers behind.

" Itachi why would you want her to make us dinner when she is our guest?" Sasuke asked.

" Come on brother when was the last time you had an actual home cooked meal and trust me she is as good as mom."

Itachi said as he started walking up the stairs to his bedroom while Sasuke went to meet Sakura up in the kitchen.

" Hey Sasuke, what would you like for dinner?" Asked Sakura as she saw him walk into the kitchen.

" Can you make some meatloaf? My mom used to make it and Itachi did say that you are a good as a cook than my mom so I want to see if he's right or not."

Sasuke said as he walked to the fridge and got out the ingredients when he saw Sakura nod her head.

" Of course! I met Itachi a few months later after my mother died and me and Temari, one of Sai bandmates, used to hang out with him and his fraternity friends. Itachi and his roommate Kisame didn't know how to cook so once in a while me and Temari would stop by and I would make everyone dinner."

Sakura explained as she started to mix all the ingredients together in a bowl Sasuke had brought out for her.

" Oh I see so I guess you and my brother were pretty close huh?" Sasuke asked as he watched her make dinner.

" Yeah he is like an older brother to me. You see, the way we met, I don't want to get into it but lets just say he saved me from a situation and ever since then we were friends until your parents died and he choose to move back to Leaf city instead of staying in college."

" Hn."

" Okay the meatloaf just needs to cook so what would you like to do until then?"

Sakura asked then watched Sasuke walk out of the room and she followed him into the living room and watched more tv until dinner was ready.

* * *

About an hour later dinner was ready and Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi sat together around the dinner table enjoying the food. Sasuke couldn't believe that Itachi was right in her cooking.

" So Sasuke, what do you think?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he whispered to Sasuke.

" Hn... it taste just like mom's cooking." Sasuke said as he looked down on his food which Sakura took noticed of his actions.

" Hey Sasuke, if you don't like it you don't have to eat it. I'm sorry I should of not had made dinner."

Sakura stood up from her seat knowing why Sasuke had looked sad. It was because earlier he told her his mom used to make it and it reminded him of his mom. She hated it when she made someone else sad and felt really bad about the situation. Sasuke noticed her getting out of her seat.

" Sakura wait no it's really good. I'm really glad you made it."

Sakura looked up when she heard Sasuke talking to her and noticed his eyes were glued to hers.

" Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled but all of the sudden, she got a little dizzy and started to fall over to the floor but Sasuke noticed her actions in time to catch her once again before she reached the floor.

" Sakura!"

Sasuke yelled out as he cradled her into his arms while Itachi got up from his seat and rushed towards the two.

" Sasuke, she's going to be okay. Just take her somewhere to lay down while I take care of the dishes and the leftovers down here."

Itachi suggested as Sasuke just nodded his head to him and picked Sakura up bridal style and walked her up the stairs. When he reached to the top of the stairs and wondered where he should take her.

' I could take her to Itachi's room but I don't want to leave her alone with him in his bed... well there is my play room but I really don't want her to be on the same level as those other girls... well I guess I have no choice but to have her stay in my room.'

Sasuke walked past his play room and Itachi's room and reached to his door. He carefully got his room key out of his pocket without making Sakura uncomfortable and opened the door. He walked into his room and towards his queen size bed and laid Sakura on the bed with her head on one of his pillows. He couldn't help but stare at her as she looked so peaceful and perfect while sleeping on his bed.

" Sasuke! Where did you go?" Itachi yelled out as Sasuke quickly got out of his room and met Itachi near the stairs.

" Shut up what if you wake her up?" Sasuke hissed at him while Itachi began to chuckle.

" Relax brother, she did pass out remember so I'm pretty sure it might be an hour before she wakes up." Itachi said while walking up to him.

" Hn."

" So where did you put her at? Please don't tell me that you put her in your playroom."

" Of course not! She is sleeping in my room. By the way... how did you and Sakura meet anyway?" Sasuke asked.

" Well you see it was a few years ago, when I was living in Sand Country.... I went to a party at someones house with Kisame to get drunk and I ended up upstairs and I hear a noise and so I went to see what was going on. I opened up the door to find some asshole raping her. She was in tears and tried to get him off of him so I went in and beat the living crap out of him."

Sasuke stood there in shock taking in the information that his brother just gave to him. He couldn't help but feel angry inside of him.

' So that's why Sakura didn't want to talk about how her and Itachi met. How dare someone put their hands on her.'

Itachi noticed his sudden change in his mood but continued to talk anyway.

" So afterwards, I took her to my apartment and we stayed up all night talking about her mother's recent death and how that was her first time with someone so I felt like she needed a friend especially how sick she was so I decided to play the role of an older brother to her and we started hanging out."

" So you and her never did anything... right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi sense is jealousy raising within his brother.

" No I know I'm a player and I love the ladies but watching an innocent girl like her getting raped was something I could never get out of my mind and I wouldn't ever want to do something like that to her. I love her as a younger sister. By the way, how did you two end up knowing each other?" Itachi asked.

" We have a few classes together and she is one of Naruto's roomates."

" Ah I see... well I guess you should go check on her then."

" Hn."

Sasuke got up from leaning on the wall and walked back into his room to check on Sakura with him closing the door behind him.

' My brother must really like her for putting her in his room. No one is ever allowed to go in there not even Naruto. This will be interesting.'

Itachi said to himself as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke decided while Sakura was sleeping he would get his homework done. He didn't want to watch the tv that was in his room in case it would wake her up so he wanted to make as less noise as possible. When he was done with his homework he realized how late it was and was getting tired from watching over Sakura and doing his homework. He walked towards his bed to noticed her still sleeping on his bed so he changed into some sweat pants and a tee shirt and crawled into bed beside her. He wanted to be close to her in case something might happen. He stared softly at her expressionless face and had one of his hand reached to her face and carefully pulled some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

' Goodnight Sakura.' Sasuke thought then closed his eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura had finally woken up. She opened her eyes and she was surprised to see Sasuke sleeping right beside her on his bed. She slowly rose up and looked around to see where she was, causing Sasuke to wake up. Sakura took noticed that he was waking up then she remembered passing out during dinner. Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed emerald eyes looking down at him.

" Sakura? Are you feeling any better?"

Sasuke asked in concern. He then realized that they were sleeping in the same bed together without Sakura even knowing where she was. He was about to explain to her the situation and why they were sleeping together but she started to speak before he got a chance to.

" Yes I am. Thanks for watching over me Sasuke. What time is it?"

Sakura asked in a tired tone of voice which Sasuke took noticed so he turned around on his bed and grabbed his cell phone that was on the stand next to his bed.

" It's two in the mourning. Go back to sleep."

Sasuke said as he started getting out of the bed. Since she was feeling better now he figured she would be uncomfortable still being in the same bed as him.

" Stay with me, please? I trust you."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and looked into her pleading eyes that he couldn't say no so he crawled back into bed right next to her. He laid on his back and closed his eyes but opened them wide when he felt something laying on his chest about ten minutes later. He looked down and saw Sakura was sound asleep with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his stomach. He couldn't help but created a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes again. He was definitely feeling something for this girl since this was the first time he had ever cuddled with a girl while falling asleep but he couldn't complain, he was enjoying it.


	4. The Concert

" Come Together"

Chapter 4 " The Concert"

Thank you for the reviews I appreicate very much. This is my 2nd fanfic so I'm still kinda new to this but I'm glad you guys enjoy it!

The mourning after Sasuke was the first one to wake up. He looked down at the pink haired friend who was still sleeping peacefully and slowly got out of bed without waking her up and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke and Itachi's bedrooms also come with their own bathroom and two walk in closets. While he was in the shower, Sakura had woken up when she heard the shower running and sat up from the bed.

' I guess Sasuke's taking a shower. That reminds me I should go find Itachi to let him know I'm okay.'

Sakura climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. She walked down the stairs to see Itachi in the kitchen making him some breakfast.

" Good mourning Itachi."

Itachi looked up when he heard his name and saw Sakura walking towards him.

" Ah I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken. Are you feeling any better?"

Itachi asked as he got done making some eggs and offered a plate to Sakura which she took and got some eggs. Then they both went to sit down at the table and began eating.

" Yes I am. Thank you so much for everything. I am so embarrassed that I fainted again in front of Sasuke, I bet he thinks I'm crazy or something." Sakura said.

" Naw, he cares about you. Trust me you are the first person who isn't family to ever be in his room. Not even Naruto has ever seen his room."

" Are you serious? Why is that?"

" He is a very private person and that is kinda like his only personal space that he can keep to himself. He even keeps it lock at all times whenever he isn't in there and only he has a key to open it. He has another room that he'll bring girls to but never to his own room so I was quite amazed when he took you in there when you could of stayed in his playroom or even the couch." Itachi said as they both continued eating.

" Well I bet it's because he doesn't want Naruto to bug the crap out of him if he didn't treat me right."

" Trust me, Sasuke doesn't usually care about anyone except himself so he wouldn't care what Naruto would have to say about him."

" Whatever you say Itachi, anyways do you still talk to Kisame?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, everyone is coming down in like a month or 2 for our reunion and they are having it here, you and Temari will have to hang out with us."

" Okay!" Sakura said with excitement.

" So this is where you went to Sakura."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards the too with a navy blue shirt on with white pants while his hair was still a little wet.

' God he looks so hot right now. Crap can't be getting horny now.' Sakura thought to herself as she smiled at him.

" Yeah I woke up while you were taking a shower so I went looking for Itachi to thank him for last night and that's how we ended up here." Sakura explained while Sasuke nodded and took a seat beside her.

" Well I need to go head for work, you guys have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Itachi said as he got up from his seat and left his house to go to his job.

" So Sasuke, do you think after breakfast, you could drop me off at my apartment?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke get up and got some food for himself and went back to sit beside her.

" Sure, are you doing okay today?" Sasuke asked while still eating his breakfast..

" Yeah I'm really sorry I keep passing out in front of you. I bet it's really annoying."

" Yeah you are annoying but I like it so it's okay." Sasuke smirked at her while she smiled back at him.

" And Naruto told me about your illness so trust me if it was really bothering me I wouldn't be spending time with you." Sasuke continued to speak more then went back to eating.

" Thanks." Sakura said softly as she also continued eating.

When both of them were done eating, Sasuke drove Sakura home. When they got to her apartment, Sakura got out of the car as Sasuke walked her to the door.

" Hey Sasuke, do you want to come in for a minute, you can say hi to Naruto if he's home."

Sakura asked which Sasuke nodded to and they both entered the apartment. When they both went in, they saw Sai and Gaara, one of Sai band mates, hanging out in the living room part of the apartment.

" Hey ugly." Sai said as he looked up to see who was coming into the apartment. Gaara looked over and saw the two and nodded his head.

" Hey guys, what are you up to?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to the couch that they were sitting on.

" Nothing much really, just chillin before the concert tonight." Gaara said.

" Concert?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at Sakura.

" Yea we are performing at the Persona club tonight around 8pm. You should come check it out. I'm pretty sure dickless is going." Sai told Sasuke as he got up from his seat and gave Sasuke a ticket to get into the concert for free.

" Hey thanks man. Who's dickless by the way?" Sasuke asked as Sakura started to laugh.

" Dickless is Naruto. Sai has nicknames for people like I'm ugly, Naruto is dickless and all the girls he sleeps with are called bitches. Kinda like how you always call Naruto Dobe." Sakura explained to him.

" Ah I get it. so where is he anyway?" Sasuke asked.

" He's in the bathroom, he should be out any minute." Sai said then began walking to his room. Then everyone heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Naruto walking out of the bathroom. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in the apartment.

" Oh hey you two, Sakura I'm guessing you were with him last night and that's why you haven't been here all mourning." Naruto started to grin at Sasuke then Sasuke glared back at him.

" Yeah I went over to his house yesterday and I passed out so he took care of me." Sakura said while Sai walked back into their living room.

" So dickless are you coming to the show tonight?" Sai asked as he sat back down on the couch next to Gaara.

" Fuck yeah I am oh hey Sasuke, do you want to come?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, Sai already gave me a ticket. Anyways I should get going so why don't we just ride together." Sasuke said.

" Alright, Sakura are you going to ride with us?" Naruto turned to ask Sakura but she shook her head.

" Nope I'm going with Sai and Gaara but I'm pretty sure I'll see you guys there." Sakura said.

" Hn... okay I'll call you later Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked out of the apartment.

" So Sakura, what's with you and dobe?" Naruto asked Sakura as he watched her sitting down across from the couch.

" What do you mean? Me and Sasuke are just friends. It's nice to hang out with someone with the same views and stuff as I do. I told you that I was done with flings and one night stands." Sakura said.

" Whatever you say Sakura." Naruto said as he walked back into his room.

' Sasuke is hot but no I can't fall for anyone. I don't want to get hurt again.' Sakura thought as she got out of her seat and walk back into her room as Sai and Gaara continued to watch TV.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Persona club after Sasuke picked them up and handed the bouncer their tickets and walked into the place. There were already a bunch of people there waiting for the band to get on stage so the three of them tried to get to the close to the stage. A few minutes later, everyone looked up to see the band had finally gotten up on stage.

" What's up people? Incase you didn't know who we are, we are Sandstorm and we are here to entertain you guys so chill out and enjoy yourselves."

Temari said to the mic then went to strap on her bass guitar while Gaara got situated with his guitar and Konkuro sat down with his drums. Then Sai walked up on stage and they all started to perform. Everyone started to get wild with their performance and enjoying themselves. A few minutes later, Sasuke noticed that he hadn't seen Sakura since they had arrived and started to get a little worried if something might had happened to her.

" Yo dobe."

" What teme? Are you enjoying yourself?" Naruto asked his friend as he had his arms around Hinata's waist.

" Where's Sakura? I thought she was going to be here tonight?"

" Aw it looks like someone misses a pink haired girl. Well she usually just hangs out backstage at their concerts since of all the people here she might get sick but we'll see her when the show is over"

" Oh I see... well I'll be back, I'm going to go get a drink from the bar."

Sasuke said as he left his friends and started to walk towards the back of the room, where the bar was located at. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Sakura couldn't enjoy the concert like him and Naruto but suddenly all of his thoughts dissolved when he spotted a pink haired girl standing by the bar talking to some guy. He was walking towards him and he realized the guy was hitting on her so Sasuke glanced at her and noticed she was looking very uncomfortable so he continued to talk towards them.

" So babe come on why won't you let me be your main squeeze tonight?" The brown headed male continued to talk to Sakura.

" I'm sorry I took so long sweetie, but I promise you I won't leave you again."

Sakura heard that statement and felt a pair of arms circling around her waist and looked up and smiled when she saw that those arms belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasuke!" Sakura said with excitement while Sasuke looked down at her and smirked then went to look at the male who was still standing in front of them.

" Get lost." Sasuke said in a cold tone of voice that made the guy so nervous he quickly moved away from the scene without saying another word to the two. When he saw that he was gone he took his hands off of Sakura and stood next to her.

" Thanks Sasuke, that jerk would just not leave me alone." Sakura said.

" Hn. What are you doing here anyway? Naruto told me that you usually hang out backstage during their show?"

" Well sometimes I do but tonight I really didn't want to so I usually just hang out at the bar since there isn't usually a lot of people up here and I can get free drinks. Hey would you like something? I'll treat ya!" Sakura said as she walked closer to the bar and waited for the bartender to arrive.

" Hey Joe can I get a cranberry and vodlka and what would you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turn towards him.

" Just a bud light." Sasuke responded.

" Sure here you go, is this on Sai's tab?" Joe, the bartender asked.

" Yes thank you." Sakura handed Sasuke his beer while her drink was in her other hand and the turned around to watch Sai perfom some more.

" You know, you don't have to stay up here with me, you can go back down there with Naruto. I've seen them perform many times but this is your first time so you should enjoy yourself." Sakura said.

" Don't worry about it, I can see and hear them fine from here. By the way I didn't know you drink." Sasuke looked at her while she started sipping on her drink.

" Well I drink occasionally, as long as I take my pills I can drink or do drugs as much as I want but I left all of that behind when I moved here but I don't get drunk though."

" Yeah that's understandable." Sasuke said as he continued to drink his beer.

" Yep I had been drinking since I was 14 so I know my limit." Sakura said with a smile.

' God I love that smile wait what? I need to shut up.'

Sasuke said to himself and he just nodded his head to her and looked up on the stage and continued to watch them perform. A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke suddenly heard their names being called out and turned around to see Ino, Shikamaru and Neji walking up to them.

" Hey guys." Sakura smiled at them.

" Hey you two, why are you guys up here? I would of figured you would be near the stage rocking out." Ino said.

" There are too many people down there for me to enjoy myself so I usually stay up here and Sasuke is being my body guard in case some drunk guy tries to hit on me again." Sakura giggled as Sasuke took a glance at her.

" Oh cool so where are Naruto and Hinata at?" Neji asked.

" They are down there near the stage." Sasuke pointed out.

" Yay lets go Shikamaru I wanna get closer to the stage! See you guys after the concert." Ino yelled out as she pulled Shikamaru along with Neji walking behind them.

" Are you sure you want to stay here with me? Everyone else is done there and I will be fine by myself." Sakura said as they turned around and began watching the show again.

" I'm fine and besides... I wouldn't be a very good body guard if I left you with all theses drunk guys." Sasuke said while smirking to Sakura which made her blush a little.

" Thanks."

After the concert was over, everyone got together including the band Sandstorm all went back to Naruto's apartment to hang out. Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara were sitting on one couch, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai who also had a girl with him sitting on his lap were on another couch, Naruto, Hinata and Temari were on the 3rd couch in the room while Konkuro and Neji was standing up.

" You guys were great tonight! This night was so much fun! I'm surprised you are here with us Sasuke." Ino talked while looking at Sasuke.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he kept drinking a beer that Sai offered to everyone.

" Ino, why are you always like that towards him?" Sakura asked

" Well.. I like giving him a hard time and he is usually a jerk anyway." Ino explained then Sasuke leaned over to Sakura's ear and started whispering to her

" She used to have a huge crush on me and I wouldn't give her the time of day with her. She's still mad but at least she's over me and has Shikamaru."

Sakura nodded her head as in understanding what he said as he pulled back and continued to sip his beer.

" So lets have some fun here! Raise your hand if your not a virgin." Temari yelled out who was started to feel tipsy and raised her hand and looked around to see no one else raising their hand and giving her weird looks.

" Fuck you guys. Sakura, Sai, Gaara and Konkuro you better raise your hands right now." Temari said in an angry tone making the 4 of them raise their hands. Then Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Hinata raised their hands.

" Holy shit blonde girl over here is a virgin?" Gaara stated while pointing to Ino.

" Well yeah... I want it to be at the right time, right Shikamaru?" Ino asked nervously and Shikamaru nodded.

" Sakura you aren't a virgin?" Hinata asked.

" Hell no." Sai said as he began to laugh.

" I want details! Sakura who was it with your first time and how old were you?" Ino asked.

" Well I was 14..."

Sakura started speaking and Sasuke took a glance at her and noticed her nervousness then he remembered what Itachi said about her first time and interrupted her.

" Well that's not that bad I was 15 when I lost mine and I don't even remember who it was with so I would be really surprised if Sakura remembered her first time." Sasuke said while Sakura looked at him surprised of his response.

' Thank you Sasuke, but how did you know I didn't want to tell anyone what happened or less... Itachi told him what happened. I'll have to ask him later.' Sakura thought.

" Yeah that's true hey why are we talking about our sex lives anyway?" Temari asked which got everyone to look at her again.

" What?" Temari asked.

" Temari, I think it's about time to go back to the hotel, don't you think Gaara?" Konkuro stood up and looked at Gaara and nodded and stood up as well.

" Okay guys good show, I'll see you guys later." Sai said as he watched his bandmates leave the apartment.

" Well I'm going to bed. See you guys in the mourning." Sai got up from the couch after his girl got up and they both walked into his room and closed the door.

" Yeah I'm going to go to bed too, oh hey Sasuke, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked as she got up from the couch.

" Yeah, you can walk me to my car."

Sasuke got up and walked out with Sakura as everyone else wasn't paying attention and kept on drinking. Once they got outside they walked to Sasuke's car when Sakura began to speak.

" Hey Sasuke, thanks for sticking up for me back there. By any chance did... Itachi tell you how we met?"

Sasuke looked at her and noticed she was a little nervous about bringing up the subject so he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sakura was first shocked by his action but then realized what his answer was.

" Please don't tell anyone okay? Not even Sai or Naruto knows what had happened and I try not to think about what had happen that night." Sakura said as tears began to flow out of her eyes and put her arms around Sasuke's waist.

" I promise I won't tell a soul." Sasuke looked down and noticed she had stopped crying when he responded to her. He wanted to stay like this forever but he knew if Sakura didn't go back to the apartment soon, everyone will start wondering what was going on between them. He slowly put his arms to the side and started to open his car down after Sakura let go of him.

" Good night Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Yeah good night Sasuke."

Sakura smiled at him and walked back into the apartment as Sasuke started his car and drove off back to his house. When Sakura got back inside she noticed Naruto and Hinata missing, most likely they were in his bedroom while Ino was passed out on the couch as Shikamaru and Neji were playing video games.

" Goodnight guys." Sakura said to the two boys then went to her room and went to sleep minutes later thinking about the great night she had.


	5. This Is Halloween

" Come Together"

Chapter 5 " This Is Halloween"

Today was October, 31st, also known as Halloween, also known as Sakura's favorite holiday. Everyone was at school in their first period class waiting for the bell to ring. Sasuke entered the classroom andlooked around and saw his favorite pink haired girl sitting in her seat, looking out the window. He smirked to himself as he casually walked to his seat.

" Hey." Sasuke said to Sakura as he sat down on his seat.

" Good mourning." Sakura told him in a soft yet sad tone of voice which Sasuke took noticed.

" What's wrong Sakura? Today is Halloween and everyone is usually happy about today." Sasuke asked then Sakura turned to him and looked into his eyes and sighed.

" Well don't get me wrong, I love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday but today after this class is over, I have to go to the doctors for my once a month check up. So today has already been ruined for me." Sakura said with disappointment in her voice.

" Well that does suck... why don't you just do something after your check up?" Sasuke asked.

" Can't because the drugs they give me to help with my body make me sick so I always have to stay at home and rest after every visit."

" Hn." Sasuke responded. He didn't know what else to say, he felt bad that she couldn't celebrate her favorite holiday but also it seemed like her doctor visits weren't all that fun. He had to think of something or do something to make her in a better mood.

" Hey Sakura, why don't I take you to the doctors? I'm passing all my classes so it's not going to hurt me missing a day then afterwards we could just hang out at your place."

" Really? Well... you don't have to it's going to be very boring for you because you have to wait in the waiting room for like 3 hours so you don't have to go." Sakura said. Inside she would had loved for him to go with her but she knew wanting him to be there would be selfish.

" That's okay, I can do homework or something while I wait." Sasuke said then he continued to speak. " Just think of it as your Halloween present okay?"

Sakura thought for a minute then agreed to him, both being very happy on the inside.

" Okay but after class can I use your phone to call Sai? I need to tell him that he doesn't have to take me now." Sakura asked so he nodded to her question. Then bell finally rung and the class started.

* * *

When class was over Sakura and Sasuke both walked out together but Sakura stopped when she saw Sai waiting for her at the door. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap to disguise himself so no one would recongize him, but Sakura knew it was him. She smiled at him and walked up to him with Sasuke following her.

" What's up ugly? Are you ready to go?" Sai asked as the three of them stood out in the hallway.

" Yeah well Sai do you think Sasuke can come with us?" Sakura asked as she saw Sai who was looking at her through his sunglasses take a glance at Sasuke, then back to her.

" Sure, we can go hit on nurses while waiting." Sai chuckled as the three of them started walking down the hallway.

" Sai you play boy!" Sakura yelled out as she tried to chase him out of them school but he was too fast for her.

" Well Sasuke, are you ready for a day at the doctors?" Sakura said with a smile and he nodded as they walked out of the school and met up with Sai at his car.

* * *

During lunchtime, everyone sat at their usual spots but they all seemed to noticed Sasuke and Sakura were missing.

" Hey where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

" Well Sai had to take Sakurato the doctors today so that's why she isn't here but I'm not sure about teme." Naruto said while stirring his ramen cup.

" I saw Sakura and Sasuke in class this mourning but after class when I walked out of the room I did noticed Sakura and Sasuke walking down the hallway with some guy with a baseball cap on It seemed like they were walking towards the school's entrance." Ino said.

" The guy in the baseball hat was probably Sai, so maybe Sasuke went with them to the doctors?" Naruto asked out loud.

" Yeah he wasn't there last period so that probably explains it." Neji said.

" Well with that mystery solved here is the next question. What are we all going to do tonight since it's Halloween?" Ino asked.

" I got an idea! Since it's Sakura's first halloween let's do something special like get dressed up and go to a club or go to a scary house." Hinata sudjested.

" That's a pretty good idea honey but the only problem is that since she's at the doctor's today, she probably can't do much when she leaves." Naruto explained with a sad look on his face.

" What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru.

" Well once a month, Sakura has to go to the hosptial for her check up and they usually give her shots and take her blood and make her drink nasty stuff for test results so whenever she leaves, she is usually out of it and gets sick for the rest of the day. But man Halloween is her favorite holiday so we should do something for her. Oh I know! How about we throw her a surprise Halloween party!" Naruto yelled out so everyone at the table could hear him.

" That's a great idea! So while they are at the hosptial, we can go to your apartment afterschool and get everything set up." Ino said with excited. She was always the one who could never say no when it came to parties.

" Do you think that will be enough time Naruto?" Asked Neji.

" Well I think it should be. So this is what we should do..." Naruto started to explain to everyone about the operation.

* * *

Sasuke and Sai we waiting for Sakura in the waiting room. It had already been an hour and Sasuke just watched the tv in the room while Sai left after Sakura went to her room to flirt with nurses so Sasuke had been by himself. A few minutes later he looked up and saw Sai walk up to him and took a seat next to him.

" Yo. " Sai said as he sat down next to the Uchiha.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he went back to watching the tv.

" So are you doing anything for Halloween?"

Sai asked to break the silence in the room. Sai had noticed recetnly whenever Sakura was around he was more talkative but when he was just with Naruto he would stay quite most of the time.

" Sakura told me after her doctor visits she usually doesn't feel well so I told her we could hang out at her apartment when this is over." Sasuke said.

" Thats cool, that actually works out because I have a premiere they would like for me to appear at but I orignially wasn't going to go so I could stay at home and take care of Sakura but if your'egoing to be with her I guess there is no point in me hanging around so I could go tonight." Sai said.

" Hn." Sasuke said again.

" Dickless couldn't take care of a plant even if his life depended on it so there was no way I could trust him in watching over her. " Sai said as he began to laugh.

" Yeah you are right about that." Sasuke said.

" You know what? I like you I need to give you a nickname... lets see... I'll just call you hag." Sai said as he smiled to himself.

" What? hag? I'm not a hag!" Sasuke said in an angry tone of voice.

" You see hag, hag used to be Sakura's name when I first met her a long time ago then after a while I started to call her ugly instead and since you seem to like hanging out with her, I will use a name that reminds me of you and her." Sai stated.

" What the fuck? Are you on drugs?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone of voice. If it had been anyone else calling him that he would of beaten the living hell out of them but he remembered Sakura telling him Sai has weird nicknames for people so he just let it go.

" Not right now. Why do you want some?" Sai asked while raising an eyebrow towards Sasuke.

" Um... no thanks." Sasuke said not knowing if this guy was serious or not.

Then a lady entered the waiting room and looked around and noticed the two teens sitting on the chairs talking so she went up to them.

" Sai, it's good to see you again." The blonde older lady smiled as she took a seat across from the two males.

" Dr. Tsunada, it's always a pleasure talking to you. How is Sakura doing?" Sai asked the doctor as Sasuke kept looking at the doctor.

" She's fine, she's been pretty good about taking her pills I take it."

" Yes mam." Sai stated.

" Good, they are in the process of taking her blood and urine sample at the moment. So hopefully you guys won't have to wait too much longer. Oh how could I be so rude! I am Dr. Tsunada, Sakura's doctor." Tsunada extended her hand out to Sasuke and he shook her hand then put his hand back in his pocket.

" Nice to meet you. I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said as he looked at the lady infront of him

' I guess she was the reason why Sakura had to move here. I should be thankful for that.' Sasuke thought.

" I have been Sakura's doctor since she had been diagnosed his her sickness. It's not deadly as long as you take care of yourself but it still is hard on Sakura sometimes so I'm really glad she's already met some new friends here. Unfortunately I had to get transferred over here and there was no way out of it so Sai came up with the idea to move over here so she could still get her treatments." Tsunada explained.

" Dr. Tsunada is the best." Sai said.

" Okay well I should go check on Sakura. I'll let you guys know when she is ready to leave. Now if you will excuse me." Tsunada got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

" Hey Sai, do you really take Sakura to the doctors every month are does someone else take her sometimes?" Sasuke asked.

" Most of the time I take her orless something comes up that's work related that I can't get out of then I get someone else to take her. I don't mind doing this though. She's like my little sister who I love to death, I would do literally anything if she asks me to." Sai said.

" Hn." Sasuke said as they kept on waiting for her check up to be over.

* * *

Finally Sakura was done with her check up and was reunited with Sasuke and Sai in the waiting room.

" Hey ugly. How are you feeling?" Asked Sai and the two males stood up andwalked towards their friend.

" Irritable and tired. Can we go now?"

Sakura asked then Sai nodded his head and the three of them walked out of the hospital and got into Sai's car and drove off. Sai was the one driving while Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back of the car because Sai asked Sasuke to sit back there to support Sakura since he knew how drain she would always get after her visits. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her arm as she had her eyes closed while resting on Sasuke's shoulder. When they got to the apartment, Sakura had woken up when the car stopped and Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car.

" Ugly, I have to go out tonight and Sasuke is going to take care of you. Are you going to be okay with that?" Sai asked her and she nodded.

" Alright I will call you guys later, take care of her." Sai told Sasuke and he nodded to him and they watched him drive off.

" Sasukeyou are just a great friend you know that?" Sakura said as they were walking up to the door.

" So are you." Sasuke reply causing Sakura to blush.

" Hey Sasuke, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked Sasuke suddenly, causing him sto stop suddenly.

' Why is she asking me that? I guess she really is out of it' Sasuke thought.

" Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

" Um... that's personal!" Sakura yelled out as she blushed again in embarrassment.

" My answer is personal too." Sasuke said while smirking as they got to the door which was unlocked and opened up the door. The two of them walked in then suddenly all of their friends suddenly appeared from the room.

" Surprise!!!" Everyone yelled out which scared Sakura who suddenly went and hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke took noticed of her action and turned around and faced her while he put his hands on her shoulders for comfort.

" Sakura, it's okay. It's just our friends." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him and then her eyes shifted around him to see everyone standing there, all with concern faces.

" Sakura! Hey sorry we scared you. We planned a surprised halloween just for you since I know you aren't allowed to go out." Naruto explained as he walked up to her. She looked over at him but instead of happiness or relief in her eyes there was anger and frustration.

" Naruto... why is everyone here? You know I hate people seeing me like this after I go to the doctors!" Sakura yelled out with tears in her eyes as she ran into her room and closed her door.

" Dobe, did you forget that she doesn't feel well after her doctor visits so she probably doesn't want to hang out with everyone?" Sasuke asked his friend.

" You know what? I didn't realized that." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

" So why doesn't Sakura want to hang out with us?" Ino asked in a concern voice.

" Think of it Ino, she's been at the hospital all day getting shots and having blood taking. I think after all of that I wouldn't want to hang out with a whole bunch of people especially if she get sicks. She's probably embarrassed." Neji explained.

" You are right, we were so busy thinking about what to do for Halloween, we weren't thinking about how she might had felt having us over." Shikamaru said.

" You guys wait here, I'll go talk to her." Sasuke said as he walked to her door and knocked on it.

" Hey Sasuke, her door isn't locked so you can just open it if she doesn't answer. She doesn't have a lock in case something happens to her while in her bedroom so me or Sai can get to her."

Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He saw Sakura laying in bed facing in the opposite direction and walked up to the bed and sat down on the opposite side.

" Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke was looking at her when she shifted her body and looked up to him.

" Not really... I didn't mean to yell at Naruto infront of the others it's just I wasn't expecting to see everyone here and I got kinda freaked out." Sakura said.

" Don't worry about it. They understand about your situation and all they care about is for you to get better." Sasuke said. Then there was a knock at the door and the door opened up to reveal Ino walking towards them.

" Hey Sakura, we are so sorry about this. Are you okay?" Ino asked as she walked closer to the couple.

" I will be thank Ino. I'm sorry for my little outburst out there I don't feel like myself." Sakura said.

" It's okay. If you want, we can all just get together another time." Ino said.

" No. I feel bad that you all went through this trouble but I am pretty tired." Sakura explained.

" Well why don't we just do what we originally planned? Me and Sakura were planning on just watching movies until Sai got home so that way Sakura won't feel bad for ruining the party but yet she can get plenty of rest while watching the movies." Sasuke said with the idea and Sakura smiled at the idea and nodded.

" Great idea Sasuke, let's go let everyone know okay?" Ino said as she walked out of the room with Sasuke and Sakura following her.

" Hey guys, sorry about what happened earlier." Sakura said

" Not a problem we are sorry for not thinking right especially me." Naruto said as he was sitting on the chair eating some more ramen like he always does.

" So Sasuke thought of a plan that instead of having a party we just watch movies with them." Ino explained to everyone about the idea.

" That's a great idea teme!"

Naruto yelled out as everyone else agreed with the suggestion. Everyone got situated in the room before starting the movie. Sakura layed on one of the couch's with Sasuke sitting on one of the corner, giving his legs as Sakura's pillow for her head. Shikamaru, Ino and Neji sat on the 2nd couch while Naruto and Hinata sat on the last couch. They all ended up watching 2 horror movies having Naruto and Ino scared and clinging to their significant others while Sakura slept most of the time but she had already seen the movies so she didn't really feel left out. Sakura would occasionally would wake up to throw up in the bathroom but other than that she didn't get that sick. When the 2nd movie was over, Sai had just gotten to the apartment to see everyone before they all went home. When everyone left, Sai went over to where Sasuke and Naruto were still hanging out at and took a seat.

" So how is she doing?" Sai asked Sasuke as she glanced at her sleeping form.

" She slept most of the time. Once in a while she would get sick but other than that she's been pretty good." Sasuke told Said as he looked down at her pretty face that was on his lap.

' I could have her sleep like this forever. She looks so beautiful.' Sasuke thought then lifted up his wrist to look at the time.

" I guess I should head out since we have school in the mourning." Sasuke said as he carefully moved from Sakura without waking her up and stood up.

" Alright thanks again for staying with her." Sai said as he also got up from the couch and went over to pick Sakura's body up and walked her into her room to put her down to bed.

" Alright teme I will see you in the mourning." Naruto got up andwalked his friend to the door.

" I got to ask you something though, so are you and Sakura dating yet or what?" Naruto asked.

" No but I think I can trust you but I'm in love with her Naruto." Sasuke explained to his friend.

" That's great teme! I know she likes you a lot too I can tell. You two are made for eachother! So have you asked her out yet?" Naruto asked but Sasuke shook his head.

" Do you want some advice? I would ask her out after the anniversary of her mother's death. That's coming up and I know that is a hard time for her so if you can handle her during that then like I said you two are definitely made for each other."

" Thanks dobe, I will keep it in mind, but don't tell anyone else how I feel okay. I'm not even sure myself if I'm ready for a relationship yet." Sasuke said as he opened up the door.

" Yeah but you don't sleep around or doing drugs so at least you are in the right direction." Naruto said.

" Hn." Sasuke walked outside the apartment and closed the door to walk to his car. Earlier he had texted Itachi at the end of school if he could pick up his car from school and take it to Sakura's since Itachi was the only one with a spare and he had no intrest in leaving his car at school. Now he couldn't wait until school in the mourning to see her perfect face yet once again.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next 3 or 4 chapters I'm going to write them out before posting them up since some major stuff is going to happen and I hate it when something dramatic happens and you have to wait another week to see what happens so instead I figured I'll write them up then post one a day or something. Thanks again for the reviews!


	6. Closer

" Come Together"

Chapter 6 " Closer"

Naruto was sleeping comfortably on his bed dreaming about the usual, Hinata feeding him a life time supply of ramen. Naruto always loved having theses dreams. But all of the sudden as he was he was eating his ramen, he realized that his ramen didn't smell like ramen. Instead it smelled like pancakes?

" What the fuck!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped out of his bed because of his dream. He looked around and realized it was just a dream and he was back in his room.

_' Thank god. pancake flavored ramen sounds nasty... but why do I still smell pancakes?'_

Naruto wondered to himself as he crawled out of bed and left his bedroom to figure out where the smell was coming from. He walked into the living room and looked around the room and slowly made it into the kitchen and saw Sakura making pancakes for breakfast. She heard some noises near her and turned around and saw a very looking tired Naruto walking towards her.

" Good mourning sleepy head. What are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked.

" Early? What time is it?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

" It is almost 5 in the mourning. Sasuke should be here any minute now and we are going to study some more for our huge test today before school." Sakura explained.

" Is that the only reason why he's coming early so early?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised but was smacked in the head by Sakura's hand.

" Idiot." Sakura said then all of the sudden they heard someone knocking on the door and Naruto walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal a tired looking Sasuke standing there with his book bag hanging off his back.

" Teme." Naruto greeted as he opened up the door more to let the Uchiha into the apartment.

" Dobe." Sasuke responded as he walked into the room and noticed Sakura walking out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron around her school uniform.

" Good mourning Sasuke, thanks for coming over this mourning. I'm almost done cooking breakfast then we can get started on studying."

Sakura said as she saw Sasuke nod his head and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to themselves.

" Well I would help you guys study but I'm going back to bed. Hinata and ramen are waiting for me." Naruto said as he waved to Sasuke and walked back to his room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke then walked over to the couch and sat down then opened up his back pack and took out the materials they were going to use to study. He placed it all on the coffee table when suddenly he heard Sakura say something that he couldn't understand what she said so he got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen and saw Sakura standing there as she looked up when she heard Sasuke coming up to her and looked at him with pain in her eyes.

" Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked her and she shook her head.

" I burnt my finger with the frying pan." Sakura said as she held up her pinky finger to show Sasuke where she was injured at. Sasuke couldn't help but walk closer to her and pick up her hand that was injured and held out her pinky and slowly putting the injured little finger into his mouth and closed his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she felt his mouth sucking on her finger. Thank goodness Sakura was done making pancakes and had turned off the stove when she had hurt herself. After a minute later, Sasuke pulled the finger from his mouth and opened his eyes and saw Sakura eyes beaming into his.

" Does it feel any better Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a concern voice as he slowly let go of her hand and she put her hand back to her side.

" Um... yeah... thanks." Sakura said quietly as she couldn't help but think about how close he was to her. They had grown closer to each other week by week. Sasuke was opening up a lot more while Sakura was letting her wall down that she had built around herself so she wouldn't be hurt by anyone.

" Well I guess since your'e done making breakfast, we can start studying." Sasuke said then turned away from her and walked off to sit back with his stuff.

" Yeah..." Sakura spoke softly as she picked up her hand and looked at her pinky that Sasuke had gaven attention to and blushed again.

_' I wished that moment would of lasted. Oh well. Fuck, I think I'm really falling hard for him.'_

Sakura thought then shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and grabbed some plates and the pancakes and took them over to where Sasuke was at. She placed down the plates and pancakes and sat beside Sasuke and started serving him some food.

" Thanks." Sasuke said as he put down his book and took her plate and began to eat.

" Your welcome." Sakura smiled happily as she began to eat her own pancakes.

" Are they any good?" Sakura asked while looking at him as he nodded his head.

" I'm glad." Sakura smiled once again then noticed Sasuke putting his plate down and shifted his body towards her.

" You look very tired Sasuke. If you rather go back to sleep, I won't be mad." Sakura said while looking at his half open eyes.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he leaned towards Sakura and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but noticed how cute he is whenever he sleeps.

" Sasuke, wake up. Go sleep in my room okay? You will sleep a lot better."

Sakura moved Sasuke away from her and stood up when she saw Sasuke opening up his eyes and took a hold of his hand and walked him into her bedroom. Once they were in there, she walked Sasuke to her bed and helped him lay on one side of the bed. When she noticed that he was situated she got off from the bed but was held back from a force from her wrist. She looked down and saw Sasuke holding onto it.

" Stay."

Sasuke demanded with his eyes closed as he pulled her wrist with some force so she would lay down beside him. When he realized her body was laying beside his, he let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to sleep. Sakura was still awake and she wanted to stay up and study but she also had the feeling that Sasuke wouldn't let her go no matter how hard she tried so a few minutes later she gave up and closed her eyes as she put her hand above Sasuke's that was around her waist and went to sleep.

* * *

About a hour later, Sakura's alarm went off, telling the two teens that it was time to wake up and get ready for school. Sakura slowly sat up and turned her alarm off and looked down and saw that Sasuke was still fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him, seeing as how cute he was looking but if she didn't they would be late for school.

" Sasuke, wake up. We need to get ready for school." Sakura said as she started to shake Sasuke's body. Sasuke responded by this movement by opening up his eyes and looked around and realized he was in Sakura's room.

_' That's right, I got tired and she let me sleep in her bed.'_

Sasuke thought as he crawled out of bed and watched Sakura do the same thing. Since they were already in their uniforms they didn't have to get dressed so they walked out of the bedroom and noticed Naruto's door was wide open with him no where to be found.

" I guess Naruto went to school already." Sakura said when she noticed Naruto was no longer in the apartment.

"Hn." Sasuke went over and gathered his things off the table and put his stuff in his book bag as Sakura grabbed her things and met him at the door and they left the apartment and went to school.

* * *

At lunchtime, Everyone met eachother at their usual table and they all sat down and began to eat.

" So Naruto, I noticed you left earlier than usual this mourning." Sakura stated as she watched her roommate eating his cup of ramen.

" Yeah I couldn't sleep so I decided to surprise Hinata this mourning, I didn't see you guys when I woke up so I figured you guys went out for coffee or something. Oh that reminds me, how did you two do on your test anyway?" Naruto asked.

" Horrible."

" Hn."

" That sucks so you guys waking up early this mourning was all for nothing." Naruto said as he continued to eat.

_' Naw it was worth it.'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time then they both took a glance at each other and turned away.

" I'm just glad today is friday! Me and Shikamaru are going to the movies this weekend to take the stress from all theses tests this week!" Ino yelled out with excitement.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled over his girlfriend's actions.

" Yeah it's been about a week since Sai has been out of town on his tour so when he gets back on Sunday it should be nice not being the only one living with Naruto." Sakura joked while glaring at Naruto.

" I'm not that bad of a roomate!" Naruto yelled out.

" Oh yeah? All you ever want to eat is ramen and with Sai being gone, you have been so lazy and not cleaning up after yourself." Sakura explained to the group while everyone started laughing except for Sasuke who just smirked.

" Yeah yeah whatever. I can't help it. I love ramen so much." Naruto stated while hugging his little ramen cup.

" Dobe, you would fuck ramen if you could." Sasuke said.

" Shut up Teme! I know who you want to fuck." Naruto yelled out but was smacked by Sasuke's hand.

" Damn it what is with you and Sakura hitting me on the head today? I was just joking." Naruto whined as he put his hand on his head where he was injured at.

" Hn." Sasuke then crossed his arms and looked at the table while everyone else started their own conversations until lunch ended. When lunch ended, everyone got up from their seat and threw their trash away and all started walking out of the cafeteria. Sasuke was walking next to Sakura when he heard his voice being called out. He turned around and noticed it was Neji who had yelled out his name.

" Sasuke, can I talk to you alone?" Neji asked as he caught up to him and Sakura.

" Okay, well you two have fun with the rest of your classes. I'll talk to you guys later." Sakura said while waving to the two guys and walked away from them. Sasuke watched his friend walk away from him and was a little pissed off that he couldn't spend more time with her but he also knew that he would see her when school ends, but he always missed her whenever she wasn't around.

" Hey Sasuke, there is a new club that is opening tonight, you should definatly come." Neji told him as they walked down the hallway.

" Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, I didn't want the others to know." Neji explained.

" I don't know..."

" Come on man, ever since you started hanging out with Sakura you never go clubbing with me. How about you take her with us? I bet she'll love it and if she's with you, you won't have to worry about girls trying to get into your pants." Neji explained.

" Okay you convinced me. I'll ask her after school today and besides I do feel like I need a drink after that hard test we had to take." Sasuke said.

" Cool call me later." Neji said as he walked into his classroom while Sasuke kept walking to his class.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sasuke was looking all over for Sakura and finally found her standing by her locker talking to Hinata so he walked over to his two friends.` Sakura was smiling like her usual self when she felt that some eyes were on her and looked around and saw that Sasuke was approaching the two, making her smile even more.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura yelled out as Hinata turned and saw him stop at his locker.

" Sakura can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked her while Hinata got the hint that they needed some alone time.

" Well Sakura, I'll talk to you later okay? I need to go find Naruto. Bye Sakura, bye Sasuke." Hinata said.

" Okay bye Hinata." Sakura said as Sasuke gave her a short nod and watched her walk away from them.

" Now Sasuke, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Sakura asked being curious.

" Well, Neji said there is a new club opening up tonight and I wanted to know if you would want to come with me?" Sasuke asked while looking into her green eyes.

" Mr. Uchiha? Are you asking me out on a date?" Sakura flirted while raising an eyebrow causing Sasuke to look the other way and blush a little bit but Sakura didn't noticed since she started to laugh.

" Um..." Sasuke said nervously because he really wasn't asking her out on a date but wait a minute, maybe he was. He never thought of it that way but before Sasuke could finished his sentence Sakura interrupted him.

" I would love to go!"

Sakura said with excitement as she went to hug Sasuke and Sasuke was too shocked from her answer and her sudden movement, it took him a minute to have everything register in his mind. When he realized that Sakura was hugging him, he slowly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. After a minute, they let go when they realized what they were actually doing especially out in public.

" Hehe sorry about that I just got excited." Sakura said as she blushed a little bit from her sudden action.

" Not a problem."

Sasuke said while giving her a smirk. Then Sakura closed her locker and they both walked down the hallway. What they didn't know was two people were watching them the whole time and heard their conversation. The two people were non other than Karin, and her friend, Ashley who were recovering their shock from the situation that had just ocurred.

" So that pink haired bitch thinks she can get with our Sasuke? That fucking bitch! I'm going to make her pay for even thinking about hugging him." Karin said to her friend as they were by their lockers and couldn't believe what had just happened to their Sasuke.

" Karin, you look like you are planning something evil." Ashley said while looking at herself with her mini mirror in her locker.

" Oh yeah I do, we are going to that club tonight and then Sakura will know not to mess with us and trying to get with our Sasuke." Karin said.

" I bet Sasuke doesn't even like her, she isn't even that pretty and look at her disgusting forehead and pink hair."

" Don't worry after tonight, we will make sure they hate each other and we will make Sasuke fall for us instead." Karin said as she began to think of their plan for the couple tonight.


	7. Her Problem

Sakura was standing infront of her full length mirror making sure she looked extra good for tonight with Sasuke. He had given her a ride home from school and was going to pick her up in 30 minutes to meet Neji at the club. She was wearing a short, black, leather skirt with a deep red tank top that made her hair stand out even more. She usually never wore make up but for tonight she decided on black eye liner with mascara and a light pink lipstick.

_' I hope Sasuke likes how I look tonight. I haven't been on a date since...'_Sakura was thinking to herself but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Come in." Sakura said as she turned and watched her door open and Naruto walked into the room.

" Hey Sakura. Wow aren't you dressed up tonight. Got a hot date?" Naruto asked as he came over and sat on her bed. Sakura went over and decided to take a seat right next to her roommate.

" Well for your information yes I am. Sasuke is taking me to this new club tonight." Sakura explained.

" Wait what? Teme asked you out? That's great news Sakura!" Naruto yelled out in excitement.

" Yeah I'm really excited. I have to tell you something Naruto, I think I'm really falling hard for him." Sakura blushed with embarrassment as she told him her feelings.

" That's great because I know he likes you too."

" Really? Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

" Yes first off he asked you out. He never asks out girls, and ever since you two had started hanging out, he doesn't sleep around or going off doing drugs."

" Yeah but that doesn't mean he likes me Naruto."

" Trust me he does. It won't surprise me if he asks you to be his girlfriend tonight."

Naruto said with a grin on his face as he stood up from the bed and started walking out the door. Sakura kept sitting on her bed rethinking what Naruto had just told her about Sasuke. She kept looking on the floor in a daze but suddenly snapped out of it when she heard someone standing near her doorway and was surprised to see Sasuke.

" Sasuke!" Sakura said with excitement as she jumped out of her bed and walked towards him. She glanced at him and noticed him wearing nice black pants with a nice navy blue button up collar shirt.

" Sakura, you look beatiful." Sasuke said as he walked closer to Sakura and leaned over to give Sakura a kiss on her forehead which Sakura couldn't help but blush.

" Thanks Sasuke, you look handsome yourself." Sakura said as she was still recovering from the shock of being kissed by him.

" Hn, are you ready to go?" Sasuke said and watched her nod her head and took her hand and walked out of the bedroom. When they got out of the bedroom they were greeted by Naruto who was watching tv.

" Have fun on your date! Don't forget the condom!" Naruto yelled out while Sakura blushed some more while Sasuke became angry from his comment.

" Dobe!" Sasuke said with more frustration and wanted to walk over to him and hit him on the head but was stopped by a tugging on his hand and he looked down and forgot that he was still holding onto Sakura's hand and decided to let the feeling go.

" Come one Sasuke, let's go." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Hn."

" Bye Naruto." Sakura said.

" See you later guys." Naruto said as he watched his two good friends leave the apartment.

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the club, they were greeted by Neji who was already sitting on one of the couches drinking a beer while talking to some hot chick.

" What's up guys?" Neji asked when he noticed them aproaching the area while the girl beside him got up and walked away from the table.

" Hn." Sasuke took a seat while Sakura took a seat next to him.

" Hi Neji, how do you like this club so far?" Sakura asked.

" It's pretty cool, the drinks are half off tonight since it's their opening night so that's a sweet deal. What about you guys?"

" I like it so far. Where is the bar at?" Sakura asked. After she said that Sasuke turned and looked at her.

" Would you like something to drink?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah can you just get me a cranberry vodkla?"

" Sure thing, I'll be right back." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat and walked over to where the bar was located. He had spotted it when they first got into the building so he already knew where it was.

" So Sakura, how are things with you and Uchiha?" Neji asked.

" Things are good. Well actually they are better than good. It's great." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" That's good to hear. I was thinking about settling down and getting a girl friend myself." Neji said.

" Well me and Sasuke aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. This is actually are first date." Sakura said and Neji nodded as he could understand where she was coming from.

" Well hey going on a date is the first step, even if it is at a club."

" Yeah, so is there anyone you might be interested in Mr. Neji?" Sakura asked.

" Who me? Not anyone at the moment really, I'm just waiting for the right girl so until then, I'm having a good time just hanging out with people."

" Yeah there is nothing wrong with that." Sakura chuckled a bit as they continued talking.

* * *

Sasuke was at the bar, waiting for Sakura's drink and his beer to arrive when he heard a female calling his name. He turned his head and noticed Karin was standing next to him wearing a very slutty outfit.

" Hey Sasuke! I'm surprised to see you here. I guess it's destiny that we ended up at the same club huh." Karin said.

" Hn." Sasuke ignored her and looked away while continuing waiting for their drinks.

" Sasuke, don't ignore me! I can take care of you for the evening!" Karin said as she put her arms around his arm. He looked down at his arm and noticed her action and pushed her off of him.

" Fuck off Karin, I'm here with Sakura not you so leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke stated.

" Well okay I will leave you two alone only if you do one thing for me."

" And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

" If you can..." Karin was suddenly interrupted by the bartender with Sasuke's drinks.

" Here you go man. Sorry for the wait, it's been pretty busy tonight." The bartender said.

" Hn." Sasuke took the drinks and walked away not wanting to care what Karin was talking about while Karin watched him leave the area with a smirk on her face. Sasuke walked back to the area where Neji and Sakura were hanging out at. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards them and smiled at him.

" Thanks Sasuke." Sakura took her drink from him and then watched him take a seat next to her. She looked at his and noticed he didn't look the same as when he left to go get the drinks.

" Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern in her eyes which Sasuke took noticed. He didn't want her to get mad that Karin was also at the club or worried that something might happen during their date so he just pretended nothing was wrong.

" I'm fine now that I'm back to you." Sasuke smirked at her, causing her to slightly blush then she took a sip out of her drink while she watched Sasuke drink down his beer.

" Wow Sasuke, you can drink pretty fast." Sakura stated.

" Hn. I was thirsty." Sasuke put down his beer then leaned back on the couch while putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder, having her to lean back also.

" Hey Sasuke, I got some pills, do you and Sakura want one?" Neji asked the couple.

" No thanks, the only thing I do is coke so I'm good." Sakura said.

" Sure, I'll take one." Sasuke said then Neji handed him a pill and Sakura let him use her drink to swallow it.

" Thanks Sakura."

" Your welcome just don't do anything stupid on our date okay?"

" I promise I won't do anything stupid or hurt you in any way." Sasuke said as he looked into her lovely green eyes.

" Okay well I'm going to leave you two alone for a while so you guys have fun together." Neji said as he stood up and walked away leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves.

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura and Sasuke were back at their seats from dancing earlier. Sakura noticed Sasuke was acting a little weird but she shrugged it off thinking it was just the pill that Neji gave him.

" Hey Sasuke, would you like me to get you another beer?" Sakura asked him.

" Yeah. I would love that." Sasuke said the right when Sakura was about to get up Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled him into his lap.

" Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she felt him putting his face into her hair and breathe heavily.

" When you come back I would love to have you."

Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. He lifted his head to see her expression but instead of a shock expression, she was smiling while sticking her tongue out at him then got up from him and walked to the bar. When she was out of sight, Sasuke was sitting by himself when he looked up and saw Karin approaching him.

" Hey Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Karin asked seductively while she took a seat where Sakura was sitting at before. She put her hand on his lap and started to whisper things into his ear.

* * *

Sakura was at the bar, waiting for her drinks and noticed Neji was talking to a blonde chick.

' I wonder if Neji will ever find a girl.' Sakura thought then she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and turned around and noticed it was Karin's friend Ashley.

" Hey Ashley, what's up?" Sakura asked being a little suspicious as of why she was even talking to her in the first place.

" Nothing much really, I just figure that you would want to know what your date is doing right now while you are here waiting on your drinks." Ashley said.

_' My date? How the fuck does she know about my date with Sasuke?'_Sakura thought.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

" Why don't you go see Sasuke for yourself? It just proves he never liked you in the first place and you were only a toy."

Ashley said that made Sakura angry but instead of standing there listening to the bitch, she quickly went back to the table where she left Sasuke at. When she came into view of the area she stopped moving and stood there in shock to see Sasuke heavily making out with Karin. She walked closer to them to get a better look and noticed one of Karin's hands on his thigh while his hand was squeezing one of her breast through her skimpy top.

" Sasuke." Sakura called him out and noticed Karin shifted her eyes to her but didn't make an attempt to stop while Sasuke had ignored her call.

" Sasuke!"

Sakura was now yelling out as she went to the two and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to break up the kiss fest. Sasuke noticed someone touching and him moved his shoulder away from her hand and stopped kissing Karin but didn't turn around to see Sakura.

" Fuck off. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Sasuke said in an angry tone of voice not knowing who is was yelling that to and continued to make out with Karin. Sakura decided to give up on him and couldn't help but have tears running down her face as she walked away from the two and decided to leave the club. While she was walking out, Neji saw her leaving but didn't get a chance to see her face that well. He could of sworn that she had tears in her eyes and was going to catch up with her but instead the girl he was with started to drag him onto the dance floor. He figured that the pills were getting to him so he thought nothing much of Sakura leaving. Like I said he didn't have a good view of her face so he thought he was just hallucinating and followed the girl to the dance floor.

* * *

Sakura got out of there as fast as she could and completely forgot that Sasuke was the one that drove them here and Sai was out of town so she decided to wait for a cab. She didn't want to call anyone for she was too hurt and embarrassed to have anyone see her. As she was waiting for a cab, a car slowly stopped in front of her and one of the windows rolled down.

" Sakura?"


	8. Her Heartbreak

" Come Together"

Chapter 8 " Her Heartbreak"

Sakura looked up from hearing her voice being called out coming from the car that was parked in front of her and noticed the person immediately.

" Itachi!" Sakura yelled out and ran up to the car. Itachi got a closer look of her and noticed she was crying.

" Sakura, get in the car okay?" Itachi said so Sakura opened up the passenger door and got into his car.

" What's wrong Sakura?" Itachi asked as he started to drive away from the club.

" It's your asshole brother! I hate him and I never want to talk to him ever again!" Sakura yelled out as more tears ran down her face.

" What did he do? He told me you guys were going on a date tonight so I was surprised to see you standing by the street all alone crying. What happened Sakura?"

" It was fine until I left to go get more drinks and when I came back he was making out with Karin, this huge slut at school. Then when I tried to pull him off, he told me to fuck off because he was busy so I left the club and that is where you found me at."

" I can't believe he would do that to you. Don't get me wrong, that is something he would normally do to anyone else but he really cared for you Sakura so I am just shocked that he would act that way towards you." Itachi said.

" I just don't care anymore. I was the idiot liking a player like him anyway I just thought he was diffrent." Sakura continued to talk while crying.

" I am such an idiot! Why can't anyone ever like me and not use me. It's just like what happened with me and Sasori."

" Sakura, you are not an idiot and I promise you, my brother will get a lecture of a lifetime next time I see him and as for Sasori... well I wasn't there when you two dated because I had moved back already but Sasori is a jerk anyway." Itachi said then looked over to her and noticed she had passed out again.

_' Shit it looks like she passed out again. I don't really blame her after the night she had... let me think I don't know where she lives so I guess I'll just take her back to my house.'_ Itachi thought as he began to drive in the direction to his house.

* * *

" Let's get out of her hot stuff and go to your place." The brunette whispered into Neji's ear as they continued to dance.

" Sure thing babe, let me go tell my friends that I'm heading out then we can go okay?"

Neji said then gave the girl a kiss on the lips and walked in the direction where Sasuke was at. When he got near the table, he noticed that Sakura was no where in sight and instead of seeing a pink haired girl, he saw Karin, the red headed slut from school on top of Sasuke, making out on the couch while Sasuke was sitting underneath her. He couldn't believe his eyes then he suddenly remembered earlier thinking he saw Sakura leaving the club crying. This must be the reason why she was so upset so he walked over to his friend and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, making Karin to fall over.

" Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing man?" Neji yelled out as he held a grip on Sasuke's shirt while Sasuke kept looking at him with emotionless eyes.

" Huh? Neji is that you?" Sasuke asked not knowing what was really going on at the moment.

" Get your hands off of him asshole." Karin yelled out as she got up from the couch and was trying to loosen his grip from Sasuke's shirt but Neji had seen her coming towards them and pushed her so hard on her chest, that she fell back and instead of hitting the couch, she hit the floor.

" You better get the fuck out of here before I make you regret it Karin." Neji snarled at her while glaring into her eyes, making her scared of what he might do if she didn't leave the place so she immediately got up from the floor and rushed out of the club.

" Now back to you asshole, what is the fuck wrong with you?" Neji asked as he let go of his shirt and watched Sasuke sit back down on the couch.

" Fuck off. Couldn't you see I was going to get laid?" Sasuke yelled out in anger while Neji got even more pissed off from his sudden outburst towards him and brought his fist up and collided with Sasuke's jaw.

" What the hell man?" Sasuke put his hand on his cheek and started rubbing it as he looked up at Neji.

" What the hell is wrong with you that you would even want to kiss a bitch like Karin." Neji yelled out.

" Karin? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he got up from the couch and tried to punch Neji back but he blocked his move.

" God how fucked up are you? You were letting Karin be all over you about 30 seconds ago. What the fuck did you think you were doing? Kissing Sakura?"

Sasuke stood still after he heard Neji's last comment and put his hand that he was trying to hit him with and put it to his side and his head lowered like reality had just hit him hard.

" Sakura... oh my god Sakura? Where is she?" Sasuke asked with a panic expression on his face.

" You fucked up big time my man... you can kiss the ideas of you and her being together goodbye." Neji said as he had enough of his friend and turned his back to him and started to walk off but was stopped when he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

" Neji... I can't think straight right now, where is Sakura? She left to go get us some drinks but she never came back."

" Well here is a big fucking clue what happened to her. She probably came back from getting your drinks and came back to find you kissing Karin all over and left the club. I know that much because I saw her about 30 minutes ago walking out with tears in her eyes. You made her cry asshole and you know what? You were always a jerk to girls and your friends but this really takes the cake so you can go fuck that slut for all I care. I have someone waiting for me."

Neji shrugged off Sasuke's hand and kept walking to got meet his friend, not caring how Sasuke was feeling. Sasuke on the other hand sat back down on the couch and put his hand threw his hair, thinking about what Neji told him. He tried to keep his head straight and sober up because he realized he was pretty much gone but instead he was getting more fucked up by the second. His mind wanted to get up from the couch and go find Sakura to apologize but his body wouldn't move at all. He hated himself, the girl he loves probably hates him right now and his friend thinks of him as an asshole but he felt like he couldn't do anything, like everything around him was slipping away, he didn't understand what was going on with him.

" Sasuke."

Sasuke heard his name being called out and looked up to see a face he thought was the woman that he loved to death.

" Sakura?"

* * *

Itachi arrived at the house and picked up Sakura and brought her into the house. He immediately went up stairs and decided to put her in his bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed, making sure that she wasn't woken up by him. When he thought she was situated on the bed, he left the bedroom with the door closed and walked back down stairs. When he reached downstairs, we walked into the living room and began to make a bed for himself on the couch. When he was done, he grabbed the cell phone and took it out and put his alarm on to wake up in a few hours to check up on Sakura. He noticed the time, it was almost midnight and was about to lay down on the couch when his phone started to ring and noticed it was his best friend, Kisame.

" Hello?"

_" What's up Itachi?"_

" Not too much, about to go to bed. What's going on?"

_" Well I just wanted to remind you that everyone is coming into town for our reunion next week and I was thinking you should plan a party at your house since it's so huge."_

" Yeah that's a good idea, you know Sakura moved here recently."

_" Did she now? That's awesome. You will have to let her come hang out with us like old times."_

" I guess I can ask her but I don't know if she would or not. You know because Sasori will probably be there."

_" Yeah your right, he was a straight out dick to her. I hate the guy myself but whatever he was in our fraternity so he had to be invited."_

" I know, alright well give me a call when you get in town and we'll meet up okay?"

_" Alright bye."_

" Bye."

Itachi hung up the phone and placed it on the table next to the couch and closed his eyes.

About an hour later, Itachi was asleep but was woken up when he heard the door open and closed and heard footsteps to the upstairs. Itachi didn't open his eyes or sat up since he knew it was Sasuke coming home and he was too tired to yell at him for his stupidity so he figure he would just talk to him about what happened with Sakura in the mourning. Itachi tried to go back to sleep after Sasuke came home but he just couldn't. He kept on thinking if Sakura was alright so he got up from the couch and walked upstairs to check on her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he started hearing noises from Sasuke's playroom and stopped when he started hearing a woman moan with pleasure and kept hearing Sasuke yell out Sakura's name constanly.

_' Well I guess she woke up and they met eachother and are having makeup sex.'_ Itachi thought to himself and turned around and was about to go back down stairs when he heard his brother started talking in a sincere voice.

" Sakura, I love you."

Itachi smirked at his little brother's confession and walked back down stairs and went back to the couch and fell back to sleep knowing Sakura and Sasuke were back together.

* * *

The next mourning, Sakura woke up and sat up in bed not knowing where she was. She was very confused of what had happened then she remembered what had happened with Sasuke last time and Itachi had found her outside of the club and picked her up and passed out on the ride home.

_' Great it seems like I'm always passing out whenever I'm with an Uchiha.'_ Sakura thought as she climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and started to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes when the sun was shinning directly in his way and noticed he was in his play room. He tried to think of what happened the night before but everything was a blur. He sat up on the bed and looked over and saw Ashley, Karin's friend sleeping next to him.

' What the fuck happened last night?' Sasuke thought as he began to shake the girl next to him so she could wake up. She felt her body moving and opened up her eyes and noticed Sasuke glaring down at her.

" Good mourning Sasuke! Want to do what we did last night again?" Ashley asked as she sat up on the bed completely naked and grabbed his arm, but he pulled her away from her and climbed out of bed to put his boxers on that were laying on the floor.

" But Sasuke, didn't last night mean anything to you?" Ashley asked while sitting up on the bed. Sasuke didn't even look at her when he responded.

" Of course not. I don't even remembered what happened. Now you put your clothes on and leave." Sasuke said the he began to walk towards the door while Ashley climbed out of bed and started putting on her clothes. She got as far as putting on her underwear, pants and her bra on when Sasuke decided to open up his door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi was woken up by his alarm on his cell phone and sat up from the couch. He turned his alarm off and decided to make breakfast this mourning so he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He went up to the fridge and pulled out ego waffles since that was the only breakfast item we could make besides cereal and put them in the toaster, waiting for them to be done.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hallway since she remember where she was now so she wasn't so nervous as before. She remembered the hallway last time she had fainted. She was about to reach to the stairs when she heard a door open so she looked up to see who the person was, hoping it was Itachi but she froze when he eyes collided with Sasuke's. Sasuke also froze in a state of shock, he wasn't expecting to find Sakura on the other side of the door when he opened it up.

" Sakura." Sasuke said in a soft tone of voice but Sakura didn't say anything back. She noticed something moving in the background so she shifted her eyes away from his eyes and her eyes widen when she noticed Ashley wearing nothing but a bra and pants, putting on her shirt. Ashley didn't even noticed Sakura as she was too busy thinking about the night she had with the Uchiha the night before.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Sakura's eyes but before he could say anything she had ran down the stairs. Sasuke couldn't do anything but stood there like a statue for he knew the heartbreak he had cause. Sakura ran down stairs with tears in her eyes now and saw Itachi in the kitchen.

" Itachi, can you take me home right now?" Sakura asked while standing there with tears flowing down her cheeks and Itachi looked up when he heard her and was shocked to see her so upset.

" Yeah, let's go." Itachi said then he turned off the toaster and got his car keys and wallet in the living room and they both walked out of the house and into his car. When they got into the car, Itachi started to drive off when he began talking to her.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

" Your idiot brother! I think he had this conversation last night."

" Yes we did have this conversation but I thought you two made up last night." Itachi stated which made Sakura curious of that he meant.

" What do you mean you thought we made up last night? I hadn't even seen him since we had left the club!" Sakura yelled out.

" Well I had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to check up on you and when I went upstairs I heard noises from Sasuke's other room and I thought you were in there with him because..." Itachi was about to continued but then was interrupted.

" God Itachi do I sound like a slut? Your brother was fucking some whore in there that's what you heard."

" But no Sakura, when I was at the door I heard Sasuke..."

" I don't care about Sasuke anymore. I am done being hurt so I don't even want to talk about him anymore."

" Well okay... well I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but at least this will get your mind off of my brother."

" What is it?" Sakura asked as she started to stop crying.

" Well Kisame called me last night."

" Oh really? how is he?"

" He's good. Him and everyone else is coming down next week for our reunion and he wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with them while they were in town."

" Of course I would! What's even better is Temari comes back from touring tommorrow so she can come hang out too." Sakura explained.

" That would be cool but one other thing you should know Sakura."

" What is it?"

" Sasori will also be coming down and will be hanging out with us."

Sakura was lost in train of thought when she heard this news. Her first love, her first heartbreak was coming back to town. They had started dating when she was 15 years old and it was her first well only boyfriend she ever had and went out for 6 months until she caught him cheating on her with another girl and then when she confronted him about it, he told her that they weren't even dating in the first place and she was just a toy to him which crushed her heart into a million pieces.

" Sakura? Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

" Yeah... I'm just surprised to hear that name, that's all." Sakura spoke softly but Itachi could hear her.

* * *

After Itachi dropped Sakura off at her apartment, he drove all the way back to his house and walked into the house to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, crouching over with his head in his hands. Itachi thought now was the time to get some answers about what had happened the night before so he walked over to him and took a seat beside him.

" Foolish little brother." Itachi said but he noticed Sasuke didn't move from his position.

" I know... I fucked up big time." Sasuke said in a depression tone of voice which Itachi never hears.

" So what happened last night?" Itachi asked his younger brother and watched him lift his face from his hands and leaned back on the couch.

" Honestly, I can't remember a thing even if my life depended on it. The only thing I know is I had a pill and a few beers which doesn't usually effect me anyway and me and Sakura were hanging out with Neji at the club but after Neji left I don't remember the rest then this mourning I was woken up next to Ashley, a girl from school and Sakura saw her getting dressed this mourning." Sasuke explained.

" So you really don't know what happend last night do you?"

" No..."

" Well let's see if this will help you remember anything. I had just happened to be driving when I saw Sakura standing by the street crying so I pulled over and picked her up. Then she told me how she saw you kissing some girl named Karin and when she tried to stop you, you told her to fuck off so she left the club and that's how I met her. Then she fainted in the car so I took her back to our house and put her in my room. A few hours later, I woke up and went to go check on her and when I got up stairs I heard you in your little playroom with a girl which I thought was Sakura because you kept yelling out her name but apparently it wasn't her." Itachi explained.

" Fuck... I bet she hates me now."

" Oh yeah she does. She didn't even want to talk about you. You broke her heart brother."

" I feel horrible... I can't believe I kissed Karin and slept with Ashley. I hate those two bitches." Sasuke said.

" Do you remember anything now?" Itachi asked.

" No I don't... I know if I tell Sakura that she won't believe me but damn it I can't believe I fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me." Sasuke said then Itachi patted him on the back and got up from the couch and started to walk away.

" You sure did foolish little brother." Was Itachi's last words to him as he left the room, leaving Sasuke to himself and his emotions.

" Fuck!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration and went up stairs to his bedroom. He knew he had to apologize to Sakura in some way so he went on his computer and signed in his aim to see if she was online, surprisingly she was.

OnxyFireBall: Sakura...

ExoticCherryBlossom: Oh hi Sasuke

OnxyFireBall: Listen about what happened last night and this mourning I'm really REALLY sorry about what happened. I don't know what happened to me but I know I wasn't myself.

ExoticCherryBlossom: Of course you weren't. You took a fucking pill and kept drinking beer, what the fuck did you think was going to happen?

OnxyFireBall: I know I know it's all my fault but the type of Pills Neji always have aren't the kind to get you fucked up it just makes you relax that's all so I have never been that fucked up before.

ExoticCherryBlossom: You shouldn't had done it in the first place, I guess our date sucked so much you had to use drugs to make yourself happy since I couldn't do that

OnxyFireBall: No your wrong Sakura! Your the only thing that makes me happy in my life! Believe me when I say that! I only did it because I was nervous that's all and I didn't know what to do.

ExoticCherryBlossom: It's fine

OnxyFireBall: You mean you forgive me?

ExoticCherryBlossom: What are you talking about? I could care less what you do with your life Uchiha. It wasn't like we were dating or anything so you can fuck any slut you want. So there is nothing to forgive. Goodbye Uchiha.

ExoticCherryBlossom has signed off

" Damnit!" Sasuke yelled out as he got up from his chair and ran to the nearest wall and punch it with all of his frustration.

Meanwhile, Sakura signed off from her computer and went over to her bed and laid there on top of her covers.

' I'm sorry Sasuke for being so cruel but it's the only way... I won't get hurt again.'


	9. His Problem

"Come Togerther"

Chapter 9 " His Problem"

It was Monday mourning and Sakura hated Mondays, especially this Monday. She hadn't talked to Sasuke since their aim encounter on Saturday and this week was the week of her mom's death anniversary. Usually every year Sai let's Sakura skip the whole week of school but this year she at least wanted to show up to school today so no one would think, including Sasuke that he was the reason why she wasn't going to be in school for the rest of the week. Sakura was done getting her uniform on when she heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." Sakura said then she saw Sai walk into the bedroom. Sai and his band came into town yesterday, he always made sure he was with her during the week of her mom's anniversary.

" Hey Sakura, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Sai asked.

" Yeah, I need to go get my work for this week and I'm back to my old ways again so I need to show Sasuke that I don't need him at all."

Sakura said. When Sai came home yesterday, she told him all the details of what had happened between her and Sasuke. Sai was never the one to express his emotions but instead he was there to comfort her.

" Okay but I got you a little something incase you aren't able to handle the stress."

Sai walked up to her and reached something from her pocket and placed a tiny bag in her hand. She put the little bag closer to her face to take a better look at it and noticed it was a tiny bit of cocaine, enough to do one bump. She smiled at her present, as Sai knew this was the only time of year she would do something like this.

" Thanks Sai. You are the best." Sakura said as she gave him a hug.

" Not a problem, actually I have another present for you."

Sai reached his other pocket and pulled out a pink cellphone and handed it to Sakura. She took the cellphone out of his hand and examined it with a smile on her face.

" I got you a cellphone so I can keep in touch with you. It was about time you got one anyways and I already programmed my number along with the band, Naruto and his friend's that he had in his cell so you already have some numbers saved in it."

" Oh my god thank you so much Sai!" Sakura said with excitement.

" You are very welcome now if you need me to pick you up early today just send me a text message and I will come get you okay?"

" Okay... oh hey has Naruto left for school yet?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah he left right before I came in here, I told him that I was taking you to school today. So are you ready?" Sai asked and Sakura nodded her head and gathered her things and walked out of the room with him and left for school.

* * *

Sasuke walked to his locker after he arrived at school that mourning. All weekend he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and he hated himself and everything around him for what he had done. He was so depressed he was back to his old ways which was including getting fucked out of his skull and screwing with random women at the clubs. He wanted to keep trying to talk to Sakura and ask her for his forgiveness but after the conversation he had with Naruto yesterday he was told otherwise.

Flashback

_Sasuke knocked on the door of Sakura's apartment, hoping that she was home so he could apologize to her once again but instead of seeing her face when someone opened the door, it was his friend Naruto._

_" What's up Teme? Are you here to see your Sakura?" Naruto asked._

_" She isn't mine... is she here?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the apartment._

_" Naw Sai came back into town this mourning so she is out with him and Gaara."_

_" Oh I see... did she tell you what happened?" Sasuke asked while they walked to the couches and took a seat._

_" With what? your date? No... I actually hadn't seen her all weekend. Sai was the one that called me saying that they were going out and I had been at Hinata's all weekend since her parent's are out of town. So how did it go? Are you guys a couple yet?"_

_" No... I fucked up big time." Sasuke said then told Naruto the whole story that Itachi and Neji had told him what had happened Friday night. Sasuke had called Neji the day before and he was confirmed that he actually did in fact made out with Karin and Sakura saw the whole thing._

_" God you are such an idiot."_

_" I know I am and I want to apologize to her but she hates me now." Sasuke said as he lowered his head._

_" Oh my god dude, you really do like her. You never apologize to anyone and you never care about how anyone else thinks of you."_

_" I know. What should I do? I need to think of something."_

_" Well honestly? I think you should leave her alone and let her deal with whatever she is going through right now."_

_" What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke._

_" Well I don't know if you knew this or not but this week... is the anniversary of Sakura's mother's death. She usually takes it pretty hard this time of year so I think it would be best for the both of you just stay away from each other next week while she grives but after next week, try talking to her again." Naruto explained truthfully._

_" Fuck, I completely forgot about her mom's anniversary! I'm such a jerk!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration._

_" Yeah you are but I think that is the best thing you could do for her right now. Just give her space."_

* * *

Sasuke slammed his locker door shut after remembering what Naruto had told him and stormed off to his class which was with Sakura. When Sasuke entered the classroom, he found no sight of pink anywhere and walked to his seat.

" Hey Sasuke." Ino yelled out and wave to him as he turned to gaze at her but said nothing back and continued to his seat.

' That asshole, what happened to him? He had been a lot nicer lately but what's with the sudden mood swing?'

Ino thought to herself as she looked back towards the classroom door and saw Karin casually walking into the classroom. Karin looked around and saw Sasuke sitting by himself in his seat and ran up to him and sat in Sakura's seat and started to hug his arm.

" Sasuke I missed you so much this weekend! I can't believe your stupid friend had to interupt our moment together but since he is out of the way why don't we start again."

Karin said as she put one of her hands on his thigh but instead of him giving in to her temptation, he turned his head and gave her an evil glare and pushed her so hard she fell out of Sakura's chair and everyone in the classroom who was in there started to laugh at her, including Ino. Sasuke was about to stand up and start yelling at her but shifted his eyes and noticed Sakura was standing near the doorway, staring into his onxy colored eyes.

" Sakura."

Sasuke said in a soft tone of voice and tried to walk up to her but Karin got up too quickly and placed her lips onto his. Ino looked around and saw Sakura standing there emotionless watching the two so Ino got out of her seat and dragged Sakura out of the classroom so she wouldn't see anymore of the two. After Sasuke realized what Karin was doing, he pushed her off of him and raised his hand and slapped Karin hard on the face. She took a few steps back and began to have tears in her eyes.

" Sasuke... why?" Karin asked with fear and sadness in her eyes, watching Sasuke walk back to his seat and sat down, acting like nothing had happened.

" Karin, you are the reason why I am so misrable right now. If you ever try to do that again, I will hurt you even more."

Sasuke said in a mean tone of voice while glaring at Karin, making her afraid of her so instead of protesting, she quietly walked to her seat while still placing her hand on her cheek that he had just slapped.

* * *

Sakura was now sitting in one of the bathroom stall with the door closed. She had told Ino what had happened this weekend with Sasuke and Ino was more than pissed off at him but Sakura told her to just leave him alone and that she was fine with it. She excused herself from her friend and went to the girl's bathroom as Ino walked back into the classroom. Sakura sighed and took out the little bag that Sai gave to her this mourning and used it up within seconds and put the empty bag back into her pocket. She witnessed Sasuke pushing Karin away from him and her getting up to kiss him. She wasn't mad at him since it looked like he was more pissed but it still hurt having the flashback of him making out with her a few nights before. She thought she could handle seeing him again but she thought wrong but she knew when the drug kicked in she would be feeling a lot better. She left the bathroom and walked back to class before the class bell rang. When she got back into the classroom, she saw Karin sitting quietly in her seat and walked over to her seat which she had to be near Sasuke. She didn't even glance at him as she took her seat and took out her cell phone and began to text Sai. Sasuke looked over and saw that Sakura now had a cell phone and figured it wouldn't hurt to make small talk.

" I didn't know you had a cell phone." Sasuke said to her.

" Yeah Sai gave it to me yesterday." Sakura responded as she began to text Sai.

_Sai can you come get me during lunch time? I can't take it anymore and I already did my bump_

Sakura sent her text message and closed her phone and put it back into her bookbag. Sasuke knew she had texted someone but it was too far away to tell what she had typed in the message. He wanted to say more to her but Naruto's advice kept ringing in his head and he was glad when Sakura reply back to him, she wasn't as harsh as he thought she was going to be. Just then the bell rung and the teacher came in and started to teach the class.

* * *

It was now lunchtime again for the students. Everyone at the table had found out what had happened to Sasuke and Sakura from ether Naruto or Neji so everyone made sure not to mention it. Sasuke sat at one end of the table while Sakura sat at the very far end, still being a little high from the coke she had done earlier but no one noticed and everyone seemed quieter than usual. A few minutes later, a female with short brown hair and honey colored eyes went up to the table and started to speak to Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting next to each other.

" Hey Sasuke, hey Naruto... I was wondering since we were assigned for that project last period if you guys want to get together after school or something?" The girl asked.

" Sure Mina... how about we do it at my apartment?" Naruto asked.

" Oh... I guess so or we could all go over to Sasuke's house."

" No." Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice.

" Well I guess it's my apartment then. How about we all meet up in front of the school and go from there?" Naruto said.

" Sounds great okay I'll see you guys later, bye Sasuke."

Mina said and waved and walked away from the table but Sasuke didn't even look up at the girl once. He was slowly turning back into his old self. Sakura didn't even bother to look up when she heard a female calling Sasuke's name. She tried her best not to care and completely forgot the situation when she saw a familiar figure walk into the cafeteria.

" Sai!" Sakura yelled out as she got out of her chair and walked up to him.

" Yo. Got your text. Are you ready to go?" Said asked and Sakura nod her head and walked over to the table to get her things.

" Hey Sai, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto as everyone else greeted him.

" I'm here to pick up Sakura." Sai stated as he watch her get her things and took her bookbag from her.

" Wait Sakura, your leaving?" Ino asked.

" Yeah, I don't feel so well so I asked Sai if he would come get me. Anyways we should be going now so I'll see you all later."

Sakura said with a smile and the two walked off leaving everyone behind, Sasuke didn't even look up the whole time, he tried not to care.

" That's weird, Sakura seemed fine in her last two periods. She seemed normal and happy... I wonder what happened." Ino whispered to her boyfriend.

" It's too troublesome to think of it maybe she didn't want you guys to be bothered or something. You know how she can get." Shikamaru responded.

" Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked because she noticed he was being very cold and quiet during lunch today. He looked up and gave her an evil glare then looked back at his food without saying a word.

" Don't mind him Hinata, he's just being an ass." Naruto said as he gave his girlfriend a hug while Sasuke ignored his friend's comment.

* * *

Sakura and Sai made it back home and was greeted by Gaara, who was at the apartment when they got there.

" Hey Gaara!" Sakura said as they walked into the room.

" Yo Sakura, I heard what happened but don't worry... since it's your special week, we got you your favorite thing." Gaara said as he got up from his seat and had a bag in his hand full of cocaine.

" Aw you guys. Thanks, how about we go to my room and celebrate?"

Sakura said as the three went into her bedroom. Sakura got out her old mirror she used to use when she did coke before. She was never an addict, it's just that one time of the year she would use it to make her self completely numb. Sakura then went over to the bed and sat down on the bed with the two other guys and all three of them began doing line after line. A few minutes later when they were done, they were completely coked out of their minds. Gaara took out his Nintendo DS and started playing with it while laying on the bed while Sai and Sakura talked.

" Are you feeling any better?" Sai asked.

" Honestly? No... I miss him so much Sai." Sakura couldn't help but have a tear come down from her eye. She missed Sasuke very much.

" I know you do." Sai moved closer to Sakura and held her in his arms.

" Hey Sai?"

" Yeah?"

" Do... you think... you could make me feel better?" Sakura asked while placing one of her small hands on one of Sai's thighs. Sai looked down at her hand then back into her eyes and knew what he meant.

" Yeah... hey Gaara."

" Yo." Gaara said as he turned his head to look at his band mate.

" Me and Sakura are going to hang out in here for a while, can you go chill in the living room until we are done?" Sai asked.

" Oh I get it... yeah I'll be moving now. Sakura I'm taking your cell phone because Temari was going to call you later."

Gaara said as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door to leave his two friends alone.

**Thank you for all of the reviews and don't worry things with Sasuke and Sakura will get better in the next 3 chapters. I'm trying to get through theses chapters asap because I'm expecting my first baby in the next two weeks and I at least want Sasuke and Sakura together before then. thanks again for the reviews!**


	10. His Heartbreak

" Come Together"

Chapter 10 " His Heartbreak"

After school that day, Sasuke, Naruto and Mina walked into the apartment and was greeted by Gaara, who was the only one in the room, watching tv while playing on his Nintendo DS.

" Hey Gaara, where is everyone?" Naruto asked as he sat down on one couch while Sasuke and Mina sat on the other couch. Mina only wanted the be close to him.

" Sai and Sakura are busy in her room right now." Gaara responded as he kept playing his video game. All of the sudden there was a ring tone ringing out and everyone looked at the table to see a pink cell phone ringing. Gaara went over and picked up the phone after he saw that it was Temari calling.

" Yo."

_" Gaara, let me talk to Sakura."_

" Um... Sakura can't come to the phone right now. She's hanging out with Sai."

_" So that doesn't matter go get her now."_

" Hell no I'm not interrupting them."

After Gaara said that, everyone turned to look at Gaara except for Mina who kept looking at Sasuke but the others were trying to figure out what he meant.

_" What are they doing Gaara?"_

" What do you think they are doing?"

After what Gaara had said, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes went huge.

_' What did he mean by that?'_ Sasuke thought.

_' Oh fuck if it's what I think it means, I need to get Sasuke out of here.'_ Naruto thought.

_" Wait are they fucking? What happen with her and Sasuke?"_

" Things didn't work out."

_" Oh okay well I'm going to head over there in a little bit so I'm sure she will give me the details later because she really liked him."_

" Okay I'll see you when you get here."

_" Yep bye Gaara."_

" Bye." Gaara said and hung up Sakura's phone and went back to playing his DS.

" So Gaara, who was that you were talking to on the phone?" Naruto asked while he noticed Sasuke sending a deadly gaze towards Sakura's bedroom.

_' Fuck I need to get Sasuke out of here.'_ Naruto thought.

Gaara heard someone talking to him and looked up and noticed everyone sitting around him.

" Oh hey Naruto and Sasuke... when did you guys get here?" Gaara asked being completely fucked up and forgot that they were in the same room as him.

" I want whatever you are having dude." Sasuke stated to Gaara.

" Well all I have with me is pot and some tabs, Sakura has the coke in her bedroom so you can get some of that whenever they come out of the bedroom." Gaara said.

_' Oh shit if Sakura is on coke then that means...'_ Naruto thought then decided to speak to his best friend.

" Sasuke, we should go do this project somewhere else right now."

Sasuke turned to look over at Naruto and noticed how serious his expression on his face was.

" What's with the face? You must be pretty serious if you are calling me Sasuke now. Why are you in a hurry to leave suddenly?"

Sasuke asked then suddenly everyone turned their head in the direction of Sakura's room when they heard her door being opened and a figure stepped out of the bedroom. As the figure walked closer into the room, Sasuke stared in shock to find out the person was Sai, only in his boxers, walking out of the girl he loves bedroom and then he remembered something.

Flashback

_they both heard a door open and revealed Sai walking out of his room in only in his boxers. He walked over to the two and saw down on the couch across from them. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod which Sasuke nodded back then his eyes shifted to Sakura. _

_" Sai, this is Sasuke, he's one of me and Naruto's classmates and also the one who carried me to the clinic. Sasuke, this is Sai, he's our other roommate." _

_Sakura explained as the two guys nodded each other again. Then the door opened again that led to Sai's room and walked out a female and she walked out the apartment._

_" Yeah about that... Sai has many girls so whenever you see him in his boxers like this, it means he just got laid." Sakura explained to Sasuke and he just nodded_

Sasuke wanted to run up to Sai and beat the living shit out of him for even touching Sakura but he knew it wasn't his place since Sai was basically her guardian while he was someone that she hated. He couldn't help but leave his eyes off of the male while he waved at everyone and walked into his own bedroom. Naruto took noticed of Sasuke and his stare and tried to talk to his friend.

" Hey Teme, Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored his friend as his gaze shifted from Sai's bedroom door to the floor, his fist clenching. Mina just sat there in confusion as she watched Sasuke being in a very bad mood. Mina then leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear.

" Sasuke, you look so mad, I bet I can make you feel better."

Mina said seductively as she wrapped one of her arms around his arm. Sasuke didn't comment back to her or pushed her away. He was in his own world. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door so Naruto stood up and went to open it up and saw Temari standing outside.

" Hey Naruto." Temari said as she walked in the apartment.

" Hey Temari." Naruto said as he walked back to his seat.

" Where is Sakura at? Is she still busy with Sai?" Temari asked but her answer was answered when Sai came out of his bedroom with clothes on this time.

" Hey Temari. What's up?" Sai asked as he took a seat next to Gaara and turned on the tv.

" Not too much. So where is Sakura at? I need to talk to her."

" She's in her room." Sai responded as he flipped through the channels with the remote control in his hand while Temari walked to Sakura's door and knocked on it. After she head Sakura yelling out come in, she opened the door and let her self in.

" So dickless what are you guys up to?" Sai asked.

" Well we were working on a project but then you and Temari show up in here and got us all distracted."

Naruto explained as Sai shifted his eyes from Naruto and looked over and saw Sasuke giving him an evil glare while a chick he had never seen clinging to him arm.

" Well hello cutie, my name is Sai, I am one of Naruto's roommates, what's your name?" Sai asked Mina as she blushed back.

" My name is Mina, it's an honor to meet you! I love your band!" Mina said in excitement knowing who Sai was but yet she was too stupid to realize she had been hanging out with the guitarist the whole time she had been at the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Temari walked into Sakura's room and saw her dressed in sweat pants and a tank top watching tv on her bed. She looked up and saw Temari.

" Hey Temari."

" So would you please care to explain to me why you and Sai were fucking each other not too long ago, then I come over and see Sasuke sitting in the living room with some girl wrapped around his arm?" Temari asked.

" Sasuke's here?" Sakura asked.

" Oh yeah he is. Ever since I came here he hasn't said a word and has this pissed off look on his face, then when Sai came into the room, he was giving him the meanest look like he wanted to kill him or something."

" Oh I see."

" So what happened with you guys? I thought you liked him?" Temari asked and Sakura told her what had happened with her and Sasuke.

" Well you shouldn't be that mad, I mean you guys weren't dating so it's not like he cheated on you or anything."

" Whatever."

" Yeah yeah but anyways I am here to come get you because we are going over to Itachi's."

" Why Itachi's?" Sakura asked.

" Because he is having that reunion party tonight and you have to come with me. Plus everyone will be there so he can take your mind off of Sasuke."

" Whatever, fine let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside." Sakura said as she got out of her bed and walked to her closet while Temari walked out of the room.

' Sasori...' Sakura thought to herself while trying to find something sexy to wear for the party tonight.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking up to Sasori's dorm wanting to surprise him because she told him she was going to be going out with Sai all day but Sai had to cancel on her because he had to go to the studio. When she got to the door, she knocked on it and realized no one was answering but she heard something from the other side so she checked to see if the door was locked and it wasn't so she decided to go on in. When she first entered the room, she didn't see her boyfriend but kept hearing noises from his bedroom so she casually walked over to his room opened the door and stood their in shock. There in front of her was her boyfriend going down on some red headed chick who was laying naked on her back on his bed, moaning his name while her hands were massaging his scalp. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes and slammed the door behind her, causing the two lovers to jump and look up while Sakura started having tears in her eyes._

_" Sakura..."_

_Sasori said as he got up from the bed wearing only his boxers and started to walk towards her. The other girl also got up from the bed and started to put her clothes back on while Sakura just kept staring into her boyfriend's eyes as he got closer to her. Neither of them spoke for a moment, they just continue to stare into eachother's eyes and when the girl got completly dressed. She excused herself from her and left the room, leaving the couple behind._

_" Sasori... what's going on here?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as tears started to pour out of her eyes. Sasori sighed and walked towards the bed to take a seat._

_" Come here." Sasori said and the pink hair girl responded and came and sat next to him._

_" Listen Sakura... I know we have been fooling around for 3 months now and." Sasori was cut off by Sakura._

_" What the fuck do you mean 'fooling around?' Shouldn't you be saying dating?"_

_" Sakura, I really like messing around with you a lot but I was never into the relationship type thing. I'm sorry if I hid from you that Iv'e been doing stuff with other girls while messing with you but with your mom's death and you always being sick I figured not to hurt you." Sasori said._

_" I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you Sasori." Sakura said with tears still coming out of her eyes._

_" I'm sorry that you were misunderstood."_

_" Then why the fuck did you say that you love me too huh? Was that a lie also?" Sakura asked._

_" Yeah... I didn't want to hurt you when you would say it to me and hear nothing back."_

_" So what's going to happen now?"_

_" Well you are going to get out of my dorm and find someone else to fuck. In all actuality, I was going to break things off anyway because lately you keep getting sick and it's annoying."_

_Sasori said as he got off of the bed and started walking towards his door. Sakura also stood up and followed him and watched him open his front door and waited for her to get out of his dorm. She couldn't even say or look at him as she walked out of the dorm room, the last time she would ever be in there._

Tears came rolling down Sakura's cheeks as she remembered that day when he broke her heart. Took every emotion that she had and threw it back in her face after he was done with them. That was years ago and she had finally got over him so tonight she was going to show him all that he had missed. After Sakura got dressed, she walked out of her room and was greeted by everyone there, well except for Sai and the girl that Temari had said was with Sasuke. Sakura didn't even glance at Sasuke but could feel his eyes on hers. When Sasuke heard someone coming from Sakura's room, he immediately looked up and saw Sakura. He couldn't help but noticed the look in her eyes. It wasn't the usual bright color emerald green but instead he could tell her eyes were dilated like she was on something. Naruto also noticed how she looked and couldn't help but say something.

" Sakura..." Naruto started to say and she looked up at him.

" Hey Naruto, where did Sai go?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

" Mina, a girl from school was over here and we were supposed to work on a class project but since he had so many interruptions and Sai convinced her to hang out with her in his room."

Naruto explained and Sasuke watched Sakura's face to see her expression but instead of her looking hurt or jealous, she just had no emotion what so ever acting like she didn't care.

" Sucks for you guys. Anyways when he is done in there can you tell him me and Temari are going over to Itachi's for a while?"

Sakura said as she grabbed her purse while Temari got up from her seat on the couch and walked to her friend.

" Why are you guys going over to my house?" Sasuke asked in curiosity, wanting to know why they would go hang out with his brother.

" Because he is throwing a party and we are invited. I'm surprised you didn't know about it since he is your brother and you do live in that house." Temari said.

" Well I can take you guys there since I'm about to head out anyway." Sasuke offered as he got up from his seat.

" Yeah, I don't think that girl will be coming out of there anytime soon, Sakura and Sai were in her room for at least two hours before you guys got here." Gaara said as he continued to play with his DS.

" Yeah that would be great Sasuke, come on Sakura let's go."

" Fine, I'll see you guys later." Sakura said.

" Bye guys. Don't be a dick Teme!" Naruto yelled out as he gave him a glare.

" Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

Temari said as the three of them left the apartment, still Sakura not even looking at Sasuke but that's what he expected anyway.

* * *

The whole car ride was silent. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, Sakura sat in the passenger seat, looking at the window while Temari sat in the back seat playing with her cell phone. When they arrived at the house, they all got out of the car and walked into the house. When they entered the house, they were immediately greeted by Itachi and Kiasme who were making margaritas in the kitchen.

" Hey kids, glad you guys could make it." Itachi said, them all knowing he was already a little tipsy.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he started to turn and walked towards the stairs but stopped when he heard someone call Sakura's name and he turned around just to see who it was. When he did, he noticed it was a tall red headed male. His gaze shifted to Sakura who looked shocked while staring at the male.

" Sasori." It was all Sakura could manage to say as he walked closer to her.

" Wow it looks like someone got really fucked up before coming over here." Sasori stated as he could tell Sakura was on coke while Sasuke glared at him, wondering what he was talking about.

" Hey Uchiha, let's go see everyone else." Temari said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the living room.

" Come on Itachi, lets leave theses two love birds alone." Kisame said as he grabbed the blender, full of margarita and dragged Itachi into the other room.

' Why the hell is everyone wanting me to be alone with him? Did they forget how badly he hurt me?' Sakura thought.

" So Sakura, how are you?" Sasori asked while standing infront of her.

" Since when did you ever care?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms.

" I don't, I was just being nice." Sasori spat out as he turned around with his drink in his hand and walked into the living room and she followed him. When she entered the room, she saw Temari making out with Deidara on the couch, they would hook up once in a while whenever they saw each other. Tobi and Pain were so drunk already, they decided to arm wrestle on the floor while Tobi sat on the floor and laughed at them while being there referee. Itachi and Kisame were sitting on the other couch, talking and drinking while Sasuke was sitting next to his brother with a bored expression on his face. Sakura decided to hang out with Itachi so she went over and sat on the other side of him while Sasori followed and sat on a chair, next to the couch.

" Foolish little sister, are you enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked Sakura as he patted her on the head.

" Yeah it's okay, how are you Kisame?" Sakura asked.

" It's fine, you two weren't in the kitchen for that long."

" There was nothing to talk about." Sakura said as her eyes shifted to the floor which Sasuke took noticed then she suddenly started to cough.

" Are you okay?" Itachi asked while patting her back and she nodded to his question.

" What do you still have that illness? That was always so annoying." Sasori stated which made Sakura sad again.

" Your the one who is annoying fucker." Itachi yelled out.

" But it's true! Sakura do you have a boyfriend?" Sasori asked her.

" No..." Sakura said as she kept looking at the floor.

" Have you had a boyfriend ever since we stopped fucking each other?" Sasori asked again and this time Sasuke's eye grew wide.

_' This guy used to mess around with Sakura? What a dick and now he's going to act like this to her?'_ Sasuke thought.

" No."

" See it is annoying because if she wasn't sick maybe she would actually get a boyfriend instead of pretending the men she fucks are her boyfriends." Sasori said.

" Shut up Sasori!" Yelled out Sakura who now had tears in her eyes.

" Fuck you dude." Sasuke said towards Sasori and he heard him.

" Hey aren't you Itachi's little brother? I heard your the one who broke little miss cherry blossom's heart not too long ago so you shouldn't be talking." Sasori yelled out.

" Shut the fuck up! Come on Sakura, I'm taking you home." Sasuke got up from his seat and looked down at Sakura who moved her head up and looked at him for a minute and got up and started to follow him.

" Sasori you can go to hell." Itachi yelled out as he punched Sasori in the face.

" Itachi, when Temari is done sucking Deidara's face, tell her I went home okay?"

Sakura asked and Itachi nodded as he continued to beat Sasori while Sasuke and Sakura left the house. They got into his car and started driving back to the apartment. Most of the ride was silent until Sakura decided to speak up.

" Thank you." Sakura said softly.

" Hn. Who was that guy anyway?" Sasuke asked while driving.

" That was Sasori, he was the only boyfriend I ever had, well at the time I thought he was my boyfriend but in reality apparently all I was to him was someone to fuck. We started dating then one day I found him messing with some other chick and that's when he told me I was basically nothing and yet I loved him so much at the time it broke my heart."

" He seems like a real jerk."

" He is."

Sakura said then neither of them said nothing else while on the ride to her home. When they got there, Sakura got out of her car and bent down.

" Thanks again."

" Hn."

" Are you going back over there?" Sakura asked but Sasuke shook his head.

" Hell no I don't want to hang out with drunk freaks." Sasuke said which cause Sakura to laugh, something that he missed so much.

" I'm going to go crash at Neji's." Sasuke finished explaining.

" Oh okay, well bye."

Sakura said as she straighten her self up and walked to her door as Sasuke drove off. He wanted to talk more to her but he already had his heart broken by her too many times today. At least he understood how she must of felt seeing him with Ashley at his house or kissing Karin. He was going to make it up to her one day, he will promise himself that.


	11. Sai's Birthday

It was now Friday afternoon. Sasuke and Sakura still hadn't talked to each other since Monday with the incident at Sasuke's house with Sasori. Sakura hadn't been home much and still didn't go to school ether, she was ether hanging out with Sai or sleeping over at Temari's hotel room. Sasuke was still cold as ever to everyone around him, he just didn't give a damn about anyone anymore. Naruto convinced Sasuke to come home with him today after school because today was Sai's birthday and he was having a party at a club and invited all of Naruto's friends to come. When the two friends went to the apartment, they saw Sai sitting on the couch, watching tv.

" Hey birthday boy. Excited about your big bash tonight?" Naruto said as they went over and hung out with him on the couch.

" Hey dickless, hey hag." Sai greeted them while Naruto was used to his nickname, Sasuke was not and he was still uncomfortable hanging around Sai since he found out him and Sakura were sleeping together again. Then Sai's phone went off and picked it up.

" Hello."

_" Hello Sai? This is Dr. Tsunada."_

" Hi Dr. Tsunada, is everything alright with Sakura?"

_" Well I was hoping you would answer that, she had her check up appointment yesterday but she never showed up so I was wondering if something happened or not."_

" What do you mean she never showed up?"

Sai said in a stressful tone of voice while Naruto and Sasuke were listening to their conversation.

_" She never showed up. She didn't call or anything. Is there something I should know about?"_

" No, she probably forgot, I'll reschedule for her next week and this time I will make sure she gets there."

_" Good okay I will see you next week then."_

" Thanks Dr. Tsunada, good bye."

_" Bye."_

Sai closed his phone up and sighed, having Naruto and Sasuke wondering what that was all about.

" Is there something wrong Sai?" Naruto asked.

" Sakura didn't show up for her doctor's appointment yesterday. I told her yesterday that she had to go and she said Temari was going to take her so I figured they went."

Sai explained as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Meanwhile the front door opened and Sakura walked into the apartment and noticed Sasuke and Naruto sitting around watching tv.

" Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled out.

" Hey Naruto..." Sakura said while not even glancing at Sasuke which he took noticed.

_' Well I guess she still hates me. Damn.'_Sasuke thought then saw Sai come out of the kitchen and watched Sai walk towards Sakura.

" We need to talk right now."

Sai said with a slight tone of anger and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into his bedroom, leaving the two guys behind. Sai closed the bedroom door and gave Sakura a glare.

" What's wrong Sai?" Sakura asked, not knowing what this was about.

" I just got a call from Dr. Tsunada, she said you didn't go to your doctor's appointment yesterday. Would you like to explain to me why?" Sai asked.

" I forgot." Sakura said as she looked down at the floor.

" How the fuck could you forget? I reminded you yesterday?"

" I know I know but after I got off the phone with you, me and Temari started taking pills and I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry Sai. This week has been hard for me."

" I know but you need to take care of yourself, you don't want to end up in the hospital right? So I will be taking you to the doctor's next week."

" Are you still mad at me?" Asked Sakura

" No. Just don't ever forget again okay?" Sai said and she nodded and went over and gave him a hug.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke and Naruto were still sitting on the couch, watching tv.

" Hey Naruto, I'm going to head out now." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat.

" Why are you leaving so fast? Is it because of Sakura?" Naruto asked but knew his answer when he didn't respond or look at him.

"Don't worry man, hey at least she let you give her a ride home the other day so I think there is hope for you two but just come tonight for Sai's party okay?"

" Hn." Sasuke walked out of the apartment leaving Naruto to himself. Then he saw Sai's door open and him and Sakura walked out of the room. Sakura looked to where Sasuke was sitting at and noticed he was no longer there.

" Hey Naruto, did Sasuke leave already?" Sakura said and he nodded his head.

" Yeah but don't worry Sakura, he said he's coming to the party tonight so you can see him there." Naruto said with a grin on his face but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Sakura went over and opened up the door to see Itachi and Sasori on the other side.

" Hey Itachi... Sasori why are you guys here?" Asked Sakura.

" Sakura, can we talk?" Sasori asked and it took Sakura a minute to think about it but then she agreed and they walked into her bedroom while Itachi walked in and sat in the living room with Sai and Naruto.

" Hey Itachi! How's it going man?" Sai asked as the two men shook hands.

" Good, hows the life of the rich and famous?"

" It's pretty good, yo dude I'm having a birthday party tonight. You should come, don't bring Sasori." Sai said.

" Well happy birthday man, naw I won't bring that asshole." Itachi said.

" Then why did you bring him at our place?" Naruto asked.

" Because he's leaving today and I brought him over here to say sorry to Sakura for being a dick the other day also it gave me an excuse to come over here because I wanted to talk to you guys about the situation with my brother and her." Itachi explained.

" Yeah I heard about that. But hey if he wasn't there then Sakura and Sasuke probably wouldn't had talked to each other." Sai said.

" About those two... we need to come up with a plan to get them together." Naruto said.

" Wow dickless, you are using your brain for once. I know what you mean. I hate the fact that Sasuke hurt Sakura but I can tell he cares about her. Itachi you should of seen your brother's face when me and her had finished having sex and I walked out of the bedroom, he was giving me the most evil and hurt look." Sai said.

" Yeah he's been so depressed. He doesn't even go out anymore, he just stays in his room and gets drunk by himself." Itachi said.

" Okay well I got an idea guys." Naruto said as the guys listened to Naruto's plan for tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasori were in her bedroom sitting on her bed next to each other.

" So Sasori, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Sakura.

" I'm leaving tonight to go back home and before I do that, Itachi made me come over to apologize for the way I was behaving the other day. I'm sorry." Sasori said.

" Are you really sorry or are you just here to waste my time?"

" I really am Sakura, you are a very nice girl and I was drunk the other day when you came over and it pissed me off that you were acting like a bitch towards me."

" How the fuck was I suppose to act different? You were the one that broke my heart. Do you know how much it had hurt me when you told me that I was just a fuck to you?"

" I know I did but hey I'm just here to say I'm sorry for the other day, nothing more." Sasori said as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Sakura stood up and followed him.

" Why are you such an asshole?" Sakura asked but she wasn't going to cry this time. Deep inside, it really didn't hurt her.

" Because that is just the way I am." Sasori opened up the door and walked out as she followed him and saw the three guys in the living room watching tv.

" Itachi, let's go." Sasori said as he opened up the front door and walked out without saying another word.

" Okay well I guess I will see you guys later on tonight."

" Bye Itachi." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke's older brother leave the apartment.

" So did Sasori say he was sorry?" Asked Sai.

" Yeah he did but he's still a jerk. Anyways I'm going to go get ready for the party." Sakura said as she walked back into her room.

" Do you think she suspected anything?" Naruto asked but Sai shook his head.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura, Sai and Naruto got dressed for the club and left in separate cars. Sakura went with Sai while Naruto took his car so he could pick up Hinata and meet them there. When Sai and Sakura got there, they immediatly was greeted by Ino and Shikamaru inside the club.

" Hey Sakura! How have you been? Iv'e missed you so much at school." Ino yelled out as she hugged her pink haired friend.

" It's only been a few days Ino." Shikamaru said then he sighed over the excitement of his girlfriend. Sai took noticed of this and started to make small talk with him while Sakura and Ino walked over to the bar.

" So Ino, how are things with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she took a seat at the bar and her friend did the same thing.

" Things have been pretty good I guess. What about your love life?" Ino asked.

" Ha what love life? Hey let's do some shots!" Sakura replied and her blond haired friend agreed. Sakura ordered 2 shots of straight vodka and when the bartender came back, they down the shots like it was water.

" Well Sakura maybe you will find a cutie at the club tonight! If you look around there are a ton of hot guys here." Ino said as she winked at her.

" Naw I'm good, tonight it's all about celebrating Sai's birthday and hanging out with my friends. Ive been such a horrible friend lately." Sakura explained.

" Listen we understand why you haven't been going to school this week, Naruto told us but don't worry we won't hold it against you. Just please come back to school soon okay?"

" I will don't worry." Sakura said then spotted Hinata walking up to the two girls.

" Hey girls." Hinata said as she stood infront of them.

" Hey Hinata, where's your boyfriend?" Sakura asked her.

" Oh he's hanging out with Sasuke, we met up with up at the entrance when we came in." Hinata explained.

" I didn't think Sasuke would show up here." Ino said.

" Why is that?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

" Because he never hangs out with us after school. I guess Naruto threaten him to come or something." Ino said.

" Who did I threaten?" A voice was heard and everyone turned around to see Naruto standing behind them.

" Oh hey Naruto. Ino was thinking that you threatened Sasuke into coming here tonight." Sakura said then turned around and asked the bartender another shot.

" Yeah, I'm here to get some beers for us, he's over at a table right now." Naruto explained.

" Cool... anyways I guess I should go find Shika, I'll see you guys in a little bit." Ino said as she got up from her seat and walked off to find her boyfriend while Sakura, Hinata and Naruto kept on talking to each other.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch around the table, waiting for Naruto to come back with their drinks. He was looking around, hoping he would be back soon when he saw Sai coming up to him and taking a seat beside him.

" Sup hag, enjoying yourself?" Sai asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said while taking another sip out of his beer.

" You must really hate me."

" Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked, not even looking at the male.

" You can't hide your emotions from me, I know it hurted you when you saw me and Sakura together but I assure you Sakura would had rather been with you than me."

" Yeah right she hates my fucking guts."

" She just wants you to think that. She is use to guys treating her like shit like Sasori and when she met you, she put her wall down and then when you had fucked up, she put it back up and she's been acting like a bitch towards you so she won't get hurt anymore." Sai explained.

" I never ment to hurt her. It kills me everytime I think how I made her cry."

" I know man. Don't worry though, I can tell you still have a chance."

" What makes you so sure?" Sasuke asked.

" She let you drive her home the other day and I have known her since we were kids so I know when she is slowly putting her wall back down."

" She didn't say a word to me today."

" Well when you left and she noticed you weren't there anymore she asked where you had went to so that means she was worried about you." Sai said

" And she did ask me if you were going to be here tonight." Sai continued to talk.

" Hn."

" Well I am going to go mingle, but hey man I do think you are a cool guy so I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us." Sai said as he stood up from his seat.

" Naw we are cool." Sasuke said as he watched Sai leave the couch, having what Sai said to him sink into his head. Sai on the otherhand, while he was walking he thought to himself.

_'Phase One complete.'_


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Come Together

Chapter 12 " The Truth Comes Out"

It was about an hour later and everyone was having fun at the club. Sakura was dancing on the dance floor with hinata and Ino when she felt like she needed a drink. She excused herself from her friends and walked over to the bar. When Sakura got to the bar and watched her female friends dancing on the dance floor without her but she didn't mind, she was thirsty after all. When she got her drink, she turned around and noticed Ashley was walking straight to her.

" Hey Sakura, do you think we can talk privately?" Asked Ashley.

" Sure. Why not?" Sakura said since she was feeling really good because she had been drinking all night and did a little coke in the bathroom before hitting the dance floor so she figured nothing that bitch could say to her could make her change her attitude as the two females walked to the girls bathroom.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Sakura.

" It's about Sasuke."

" What are you going out with him now? Oh wait how about having his kid?" Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the girl.

" No Sakura, it's about what happened at the club that night. You see me and Karin overheard you two talking about going to the new club at school so we followed you guys and my brother is the bartender there. So whenever Sasuke went to go get you guys some drinks, my brother would put this hallucinate drug into his beer so he would be with us rather than you."

" So what your saying is he wasn't realizing that he was kissing Karin that night." Sakura said and Ashley nodded her head.

" Correct... also by the time I went up to him, he was far from gone and the whole time I was with him he thought I was you."

" Yeah right, and why are you telling me this now?" Asked Sakura.

" Because unlike Karin I have a conscience and I like Sasuke a lot but I like him so much I rather see him be happy with out me than be miserable because of me. And all I am saying is the truth, the whole time we were having sex he was yelling out your name. When I approached him at the club, he thought I was you and apologized for his behavior and I pretended to be you so I could break you two up." Ashley explained.

" Well I'm glad you confess. Does... Sasuke know this?"

" No... I don't have the courage to tell him but I figured if I told you, you might give him another chance. Karin doesn't even know that I'm telling you this. That girl still doesn't get that Sasuke will never be with her."

" Well thanks for telling me Ashley. Well I better get back to the party."

" Yeah not a problem." Ashley said as the two girls walked out of the bathroom together and parted ways when they got outside. Sakura walked back to where Sai's table was at still thinking about what Ashley told her then something flashed in her head.

_Flashback_

_" Sakura, what's wrong?"_

_" Your idiot brother! I think he had this conversation last night."_

_" Yes we did have this conversation but I thought you two made up last night." Itachi stated which made Sakura curious of that he meant._

_" What do you mean you thought we made up last night? I hadn't even seen him since we had left the club!" Sakura yelled out._

_" Well I had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to check up on you and when I went upstairs I heard noises from Sasuke's other room and I thought you were in there with him because..." Itachi was about to continued but then was interupted._

_" God Itachi do I sound like a slut? Your brother was fucking some whore in there that's what you heard."_

_" But no Sakura, when I was at the door I heard Sasuke..."_

Sakura had completely forgotten that the day after, Itachi was trying to tell her something about Sasuke.

_' I wonder if Itachi is going to show up here tonight, if he is then I can asked him what he meant by thinking me and Sasuke made up.'_

Sakura thought as she went up to Sai's table and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Sai sitting there with two girls with Sai. She took a seat next to Gaara while she looked around to see Sasuke sitting there with a emotionless face while Naruto talking to him.

" Did I miss anything?" Asked Sakura.

" Hey Sakura, what's up? where have you been tonight?" Asked Gaara as he took another drink out of his jack and coke.

" I know I've been with the girls then I got caught up with something but I'm here now... hey is Itachi here yet?"

" No not yet but I'm sure he will be here any minute."

Naruto said as he entered their conversation. Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked away from the table, everyone else wondering where he was going.

" Okay... I wonder where he's going." Naruto said but Sakura ignored him, she didn't want to deal with Sasuke until she talked to Itachi. Then a minute later, she saw who she wanted to speak with approach their table.

" Itachi!" Sakura yelled out as she got out of her seat and walked towards the two males.

" Hey Sakura, how's it going? I'm really sorry for what had happened with Sasori." Itachi said.

" Hey Itachi beat the living shit out of him after you and his brother left." Kisame said.

" Yeah he actually came by my apartment today before he left to apologize but anyways can we talk outside?"

Sakura asked as the male nodded and her and Itachi left the club while Kisame went to the dance floor to find some chick to talk to. Naruto watched as Sakura and Itachi leaving the club and his plan was about to start in motion. Then he looked over and noticed Sasuke coming back to the table with another beer in his hand.

" Hey Teme, where did you go?" Naruto asked but Sasuke once again ignored him and sat down to continue to drink his beer.

" Whatever... anyways your brother came back over here. Him and Sakura just left before you came back." Naruto said.

" Hn." Sasuke said while trying not to care what he was talking about.

" Yeah, I heard Sakura saying she needed to talk to him so they are outside the club. I hope Itachi doesn't take advantage of her or anything."

Gaara said then everyone around the table watch Sasuke get up from his seat and walked away again.

" Good job Gaara. Phase two complete." Naruto grinned while watching his friend leave the club.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Itachi had just walked outside and walked until they were a few yards away from the entrance and began to talk.

" So Sakura, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Itachi asked as he stood in front of the girl.

" Well do you remember the night that me and Sasuke went on that date and you told me the next mourning that you thought me and Sasuke made up, what did you mean by that?"

Sakura asked while shocking Itachi a little bit. He wasn't expecting that was the reason why she wanted to talk to him. Itachi ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

" Do you really want to know?"

" Yes please tell me the truth no matter how much it hurts me."

" Well the reason why I thought you guys had made up was because during the middle of the night I went to go check up on you and while I was going up the stairs I heard Sasuke and someone else in his playroom. As I got near the door, all I could hear from the girl was moaning while Sasuke kept yelling out your name so I thought that you guys had made up and was having make up sex or something so I left and went back downstairs." Itachi explained while looking down at Sakura.

" Oh... hey Itachi... do you think I should give Sasuke another chance?"

" Another chance?"

" Yeah like be friends with him again."

" Well honestly my brother had been doing a lot better ever since you were in his life and I think the same goes for you too."

" What do you mean?"

" You know what I mean, ever since you guys stopped talking to each other, you are back to getting fucked up with coke, having sex with random guys and Sai even told me you missed your doctors appointment and you quit taking your pills. What the hell is wrong with you Sakura? You know you can die if you don't take your pills." Itachi said as he raised his voice which stunned Sakura, causing tears to roll down her eyes because she knew what he was saying was true.

" Your right Itachi! I'm just a fucked a whore that no one will ever love me and it's all my fault if I die!" Sakura yelled out as she put her hands to her face.

" No Sakura, see you are so fucked up right now but you know a lot of people care for you and love you. I know you have been hurting lately especially seeing Sasori again and it being your mom's anniversary but all the things you have been doing is just hurting yourself and everyone is worried about you." Itachi said then suddenly he heard the club door open and turned his head to see his younger brother walking out and he noticed the two standing there.

" Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out and ran towards the two.

" What do you want brother?" Itachi asked while Sakura was still crying.

" Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, watching her move her head up so she could look into his onxy colored eyes.

" Sasuke?"

" I think my part here is done. Sasuke, take good care of her." Itachi said as he walked back into the club.

_' Phase three complete. Sorry I had to make you cry Sakura but it will be worth it in the end.'_ Itachi thought to himself as he walked inside.

" Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked while raising his hand and wipeing her tears from her face with his thumb.

" Sasuke... I have to tell you something very important." Sakura said as she walked over to the wall of the club and took a seat while Sasuke followed her lead. For some reason, after she saw Sasuke comforting her, she stopped crying and slightly became sober.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked in concern.

" You know our date that we had?"

" Yeah the one where I fucked up big time."

" Yeah that one... do you really remember what happened with Karin and Ashley that night?" Sakura asked.

" No... I heard from other people what had happened but I don't remember any of it." Sasuke said with a disappointing tone of voice.

" The reason why you don't remember what happened that night is because every time you got a beer from the bartender, he would slip some drug into your drink. You see the bartender was Ashley's brother and her and Karin plotted a way to separate us." Sakura explained to him and watched his eyes suddenly get big.

" What? How do you know this?" Sasuke said harshly.

" Ashley is in the club right now and she told me what had happened."

" Well I guess that explains it. Even Neji said I wasn't acting myself and for the life of me I can't remember that night. But how can you be so sure to trust her?"

" Because she told me while you guys were... having sex you were thinking it was me the whole time and Itachi had walked by your door during that time too and heard you yelling out my name." Sakura said.

" Damn... thoses fucking bitches." Sasuke stood up and punched the wall with his fist while Sakura stood up and watched him.

" Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah I'm fine just really pissed off. Is that the reason why you were crying just now?"

" No... I guess you can say I had a breakdown and Itachi made me realized the way I have been acting was selfish."

" Hn well I'll say it again Sakura, I'm really sorry for what happened and for hurting you. Is there anyway you could forgive me?" Sasuke asked while looking into her eyes.

" Yeah I do, we can be friends again but other than that... I will have to think about it. I just don't want to get hurt again because I really like you Sasuke."

" I really like you too and believe me, you won't but I'll be happy just being your friend for now."

Sasuke said as he put his arms around her waist and moved her closer to him so he could hug her. Sakura breathed out and embraced him back. They stayed like this for a few moments, just being relaxed into eachother's arms when they heard the club door open and they backed away from each other immediately so they wouldn't be embarrassed. The two people that were walking out was no one else but Naruto with his arm around Hinata's neck. Naruto looked over and saw his two friends standing there and waved at them.

" Teme!! Sakura!!! What are you guys doing? Making love?"

Naruto slurred and they both realized he had been drinking way too much inside. The two of them walked over and met with Naruto and Hinata.

" Hinata, I don't see how you can put up with him." Sakura said while giggling a little bit, she was still a little bit tipsy but she was aware of what was going on.

" Yeah he should be lucky I love him so much. Anyways we are going over to the apartment now. Sakura do you need a ride?" Hinata asked while balancing Naruto.

" You guys should come over! Teme you are sleeping over tonight!!" Naruto yelled out.

" Fine I'll sleep over just shut up. Me and Sakura will meet you there since I did take my car here."

Sasuke stated and everyone agreed so they all walked to their cars and met up at the apartment.

* * *

When they got there, Hinata said goodnight to them and took Naruto to his room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the living room.

" Hey Sasuke, I think I'm going to bed now. That party wore me out." Sakura said.

" Yeah me too."

" Well, where are you going to sleep?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down.

" The couch will be just fine. You should sleep now. I'll see you in the mourning." Sasuke said as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

" Hey Sasuke?"

" Hn."

" Well you can sleep in my bed if you want, there is enough room for the two of us." Sakura said quietly but Sasuke heard her anway and opened up his eyes and sat up to look at her.

" Sakura... don't get me wrong I would love to sleep next to you tonight but after all we went through tonight, it's better this way. I don't want you to think we are moving too fast." Sasuke explained as he got up from his seat and walked up to her.

" But I don't think we are. We were only friends before our date and we slept together in the same bed before." Sakura pointed out starting to get angry.

" Sakura, I will be right here in the mourning. I'm not going anywhere."

" You promise?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded his head then bent down and gave her a kiss on the head, causing her to blush.

" If you still feel the same way tomorrow as you do tonight, then we will go from there, until then good night Sakura."

Sasuke moved away from her and went back to laying on the couch. Sasuke was really glad at the fact Sakura wanted to be friends with him again and she even wanted him by her side tonight but he knew she was still a little high on coke and tipsy from earlier and he didn't want her to wake up the next mourning not remembering what happened and only to see him on the bed. He knew this was better this way incase she didn't mean what she said tonight. He was going to make sure he didn't fuck things up with her again.

" Good night Sasuke."

Sakura said with a smile on her face and walked into her room. She got dressed in her night clothes and crawled into bed and closed her eyes while the alcohol in her system slowly washed away as she went into a deep sleep thinking about Sasuke.

**Yay Sasuke and Sakura are finally talking again and are on good terms. So I posted up 2 chapters back to back so I hope you guys realized that and enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews**


	13. Something In The Way

" Come Together"

Chapter 13 " Something In The Way"

Sakura opened her eyes the next mourning and shut her eyes again in an instant. Something wasn't right. All of the sudden she had the urge to throw up and she quickly got up from her bed and began to walk out of her room and into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

Naruto woke up from his peaceful sleep with a huge hangover that made him awaken. He looked to his side and saw Hinata resting comfortably next to him and smiled at her precious face but then all of the sudden, he needed to use to bathroom, really badly. He got out of bed in only his yellow shirt and boxers and walked over to his door. His mind was still a little hazy from the night before so he wasn't in the right mind frame. He opened up his door and walked a few feet to the bathroom. He noticed it was closed but he wasn't thinking right and he needed to use the restroom right then and there so he opened up the door and began to walk in when he saw Sakura laying on the ground, with blood everywhere on the floor.

" Sakura?" Naruto asked softly in a state of shock when his friend lifted her head and looked at his for a second, only to have her head returned to the floor and blood gushing out of her mouth.

" Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed to her and got a towel and tried to wipe the blood off of her mouth but she kept throwing up more blood.

Sasuke suddenly opened his his eyes when he heard Naruto's voice yelling out Sakura's name. He sat up and noticed that the bathroom light was on and the door was opened. He quickly got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. When he got there, his heart sanked when he saw Naruto holding onto Sakura's body while blood was surrounding them.

" Naruto, what's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a panic as he went into the bathroom and kneeled next to Sakura.

" I don't know. She won't stop throwing up blood."

Naruto said with tears coming down his face. He was scared, he had never been in this situation before and the urge to use the bathroom had faded the moment he saw her.

" We should take her to the hospital."

A female voice was heard and both males turn their heads and saw Hinata standing by the doorway. She was also woken up by Naruto's yelling and had crawled out of bed to see what was going on outside of the bedroom.

" You are right Hinata, Sasuke do you think you could carry her?"

Naruto asked and saw his friend nod his head and picked up Sakura and the three walked out of the apartment. They reached Naruto's yellow car and Naruto got into the driver's seat with Hinata on the passenger's side while Sasuke got in the back with Sakura, having his arms cradle around her. Naruto started the car and started to drive to the hospital. While Naruto used his cell phone to get in touch with Sai, Sasuke was comforting Sakura in the back with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head laying against his chest while her half open eyes was looking out the window.

" Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the pink hair girl who softly spoke his name looking up at him with her sick looking eyes. The site alone made his heart crack a little bit. They had finally became friends again but something had to get in the way. Why now out of all times and he wanted to know if what she said last night she was serious or was it the alcohol talking. But the conversation about what they were was going to wait until this mess was over.

" Sakura... it'll be okay. We are almost there at the hospital."

Sasuke said as he picked up his other hand and gently started combing through her hair with his fingers. Her pink hair felt like silk to his hand. He watched her as she closed her eyes and sigh peacefully, knowing that his action was calming her. She opened her eyes up a moment later and gave Sasuke a weak smile while he was still looking down at her.

" Sasuke... I" Sakura began to speak but was cut off when one of Sasuke's fingers was gently placed infront of her mouth, causing her to stop talking.

" Don't talk, you need to save your strength." Sasuke told her as he removed his finger and stroked one of her cheeks with his hand, causing her to close her eyes again. Sasuke averted his eyes from the girl he adored so much and looked ahead of him and noticed Naruto hanging up his cell phone as he turned into the hospital's parking lot.

" Dobe, did you get a hold of Sai?" Sasuke asked.

" No but." Naruto was cut off by his ring tone and looked down and saw it was Sai calling him back so he picked it up immediately.

" Sai!" Naruto yelled out into the phone.

_" Dickless not so loud, did you call me?"_

" Yeah you need to come to the hospital right now! Somethings wrong with Sakura!"

_" What? What's wrong with Sakura?"_

" I don't know, I woke up this mourning and found her in our bathroom throwing up blood everywhere."

_" Fuck! Where are you?"_

" We just got to the hospital so you need to get your ass over here now."

Naruto said as he then closed his phone without saying goodbye and parked his car. Naruto and Hinata rushed out of their seats while Sasuke got out of the car and carried Sakura in his arms as they quickly went into the hospital. They got inside the hospital and one of the regular nurses immediately saw Sakura's body and rushed over to the teens.

" Oh my god. What's wrong with Sakura? Liza, contact Dr. Tsunada immediately." The nurse said as the other nurse called for Dr. Tsunada. Naruto went over to the desk with Hinata to fill out information while Sasuke explained to the nurse what had happened with Sakura. Within a few moments later, Tsunada among with two nurses with her and a stretcher ran over to where everyone was. Tsunada saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms and went to them immediately.

" We have no time, Sasuke, please put Sakura down on the stretcher. We have to get her in the emergency room immediately." Tsunada ordered the male and he nodded his head in response and carefully put the female down then watched Tsunada and the other nurses run off with Sakura's body without saying anything else to anyone.

_' Sakura... please be okay... don't leave me...'_Sasuke thought to himself but then he suddenly heard another voice that snapped him back to reality.

" Dickless!"

A voice was called out and everyone turned their heads to see Sai rushing towards them.

" Sai, they already took Sakura into surgery." Naruto told his friend as he nodded in response and Sai went to take a seat beside Sasuke.

" Do they know what's wrong with her?" Sai asked.

" No, they haven't told us anything yet. God I swear if anything happens to her I'm going to destroy this place!"

Naruto yelled out and Hinata patted his back for comfort. She knew they were close and it hurt him seeing her like this whenever she got sick. Hinata raised her head and noticed one of Tsunada's nurses who was with her when they took Sakura was coming towards them.

" Excuse me, you guys are here for Ms. Haruno?" The nurse asked and everyone around her nodded their head.

" We have an emergency here, she had lost a lot of blood and she needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible. By any chance is any of you have the blood type O?"

Right after Sasuke heard the nurse he closed his eyes up, hating to hear that the girl he cared for was losing too much blood but when he heard her mentioning blood type O and a blood transfusion, he opened up his eyes again and stood up immediately, causing everyone around him to stare.

" I have blood type O. Tell me what I need to do." Sasuke demanded in a cold tone of voice, he didn't mean to it was just he was too upset over Sakura to care about anything else.

" Right, follow me sir." The nurse said and walked away from the scene with Sasuke following her while the others stayed by the waiting room.

" Shit did you hear the nurse? Sakura lost a lot of blood! That means she could die!" Naruto said.

" Naruto, calm down... Sasuke has her blood type so hopefully they can save her in time." Hinata said while still comforting her boyfriend.

" Hinata is right dickless, don't give up hope on Sakura, she is a very strong girl and will get through this." Sai said as he glanced to where Sasuke and the nurse had vanished to.

" Oh by the way... did the plan work of getting Sakura and Sasuke getting back to talking to eachother again?" Sai asked as he raised an eyebrow towards Naruto.

" Oh yeah I completely forgot about it! Well... I don't remember I got so drunk last night I completely forgot the whole thing." Naruto said while laughing to himself while placing his hand on the back of his head.

" I think it went pretty well, when we came out of the club last night, they were holding each other and he slept over at the house last night." Hinata explained to Sai since she remembered what had happen because she usually doesn't drink that much.

" Sweet hopefully thoses two made up. They really are good for eachother. I haven't seen Sakura that happy whenever she was with him for a long time." Sai said and Hinata agreed.

" What? Sakura is happy whenever she is in my company." Naruto began to whine.

" Not that happy dickless." Sai stated causing Naruto to bow his head in disapointment.

" Well at least I make Hinata happy." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Hinata and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, agreeing with him.

* * *

The nurse lead Sasuke in a small room where he sat on a stool, watching the nurse take out her supplies so she could get his blood.

" How's Sakura doing?" Sasuke finally spoke up which cause the nurse to jump slightly and looked over to him then shifted her eyes to the ground and shook her head.

" Not good, she lost way too much blood. If it wasn't for you, she definitely wouldn't make it. We have been short of supply for blood lately and we don't have any blood type O since it's so rare so if we go to another hospital for a transfusion, we wouldn't be able to make it back in time."

The nurse explained as she put her gloves on and prepared Sasuke's arm.

" Do you know why she was losing all of that blood?" Sasuke asked.

" Well Dr. Tsunada thinks she wasn't taking her pills that she is supposed to and she was suppose to have a check up on Thursday but she never showed up, which is probably the reason why her body is falling apart right now. Her monthly check up consists of tests and injections so that her body will continue to work properly. If she doesn't get her treatment then her body slowly falls apart and her not taking her pills caused her immune system to shut down."

The nurse said as she began to inject the needle into Sasuke's arm, taking out his blood. Sasuke looked down at his arm while remembering the first time he ever met the pink haired girl.

_Flashback_

_It was a Monday mourning and Sasuke walked towards his locker when he noticed a girl with long pink hair was standing next to his locker, fixing up her own locker. He got to his locker and started opening it up but couldn't help but keep glancing at the girl who was standing beside him, not even caring that he was in her presence._

_' What's with her? I haven't seen her around here before. I guess she's new. But why isn't she drooling over me_

_like all the other girls?'_

_Sasuke thought as his eyes shifted back to his own locker when he heard her locker door being closed and looked back to her direction and noticed her looking through her things while he noticed a group of girls walking over to him._

_" Hi Sasuke!" Ashley said in a cheerful tone of voice._

_" Sasuke, you look so hot today!" Another girl yelled out._

_Sasuke hated fan girls and completely ignored them and looked around and noticed the pink haired girl had walked off to her first class of the day but couldn't help but keep his eyes on her back as she walked away._

* * *

When the nurse was done taking his blood, he got up from the stool and walked out of the room with her.

" Sasuke, you can go back to where your friends are in the waiting room while I give theses to Dr. Tsunada, she will come talk to you all when she gets a chance to."

The nurse said and walked quickly to where Sakura was at leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke couldn't help but follow the nurse when she was out of sight. He just had to see where they had taken Sakura and he wanted to see her so badly. He quietly followed the way the nurse had went and finally saw her going into another room. Sasuke walked up to the door and saw Sakura's body laying on the table with doctors and nurses surrounding her. He couldn't really tell what was going on but when he looked up at Sakura's face, he couldn't help himself but pushed himself away from the door and walked away back where everyone else was waiting for her.

* * *

Naruto and the others were sitting down waiting for any news to come back when they saw Sasuke approach them.

" Sasuke! I'm so glad you came back. Did you hear any information about Sakura?"

Naruto asked in concern but noticed Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes with his head down and he took a seat away from everyone else and put his face in his hands and started to cry. Sasuke was even freaked out because the last time and only other time he had ever cried was when his parents were killed. Ever since then he buried all his feelings and wanted to feel no emotions but ever since he met Sakura, all of his emotions came flooding back to him. He hated it. He hated how he was able to feel again but he would rather feel pain and be with the woman he loves then nothing at all.

" Teme answer me! You do know something about Sakura don't you?" Naruto yelled out and stood up with anger. He had never seen this side of Sasuke before. For all of the times he had known him, he was the kind of person that didn't have emotions so seeing his best friend cry made him extremely nervous. He knew something bad must had happened.

" The nurse doesn't know if she is going to make it!" Sasuke yelled out as he took his face from his hands and glared at Naruto with the most evil look that he had with tears still coming out of his eyes.

" She is still alive right?" Hinata asked Sasuke and watched him nod his head in response.

" Yeah but I followed the nurse after she took my blood and I saw Sakura in the emergency room, her face... her face looked so lifeless." Sasuke said as he wiped the tears off his face with his arms.

" But she is alive so don't give up on her." Sai said as he watched Sasuke turned his head and looked at him but then put his head back down to his hands.

" I'm going to go call the others and let them know what's going on, I'll be right back."

Hinata said as she got up from her seat and gave her boyfriend who was still standing up a peck on the cheek then left the room. Naruto sat back down and gave out a heavy sigh.

" Sai you seem pretty calm in a situation like this. It feels like you have been through this before."

Naruto said in a calming voice and looked over at Sai and was expecting him to respond to his remark but instead he saw Sai lower his head like he was hiding something.

" Sai?" Naruto asked but he still got no response from his roommate. He was going to start asking him again as he heard someone walking towards the group and looked up to see Tsunada walking up to them.

" Dr. Tsunada, how is Sakura doing?" Sai asked as he got up from his seat and walked up to the doctor. Sasuke lifted up his head to look at the doctor while Naruto stayed in his seat, all three of them waiting for her reply.

" She is stable at the moment but that can change at anytime. Sasuke I greatly appreciate all that you have done. If if wasn't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now."

Tsunada said as she glanced over at the raven hair boy and he nodded in response. She could tell that Sakura was important to him, he had stopped crying but she could tell that was what he was doing before she showed up.

" Now with that being said, Sai had she been taking her pills like she was suppose to?" Tsunada asked him and he sighed.

" I don't think she was taking them this week." Sai confessed but then was slapped in the face by no one other than the doctor, which shocked Sasuke and Naruto.

" Sai you know what happens to Sakura when she doesn't take her medicine. It was bad enough that she skipped out on her check up appointment but you were the one who was suppose to make sure she takes her medicine! Did you think it was going to be different from last time?" Tsunada yelled out as Sai lowered his head.

" Dr. Tsunada, what do you mean by last time?" Naruto asked.

" I think Sai should be the one to explain that, I have to go back and check up on our princess but you guys can ether leave or stay here." Tsunada said as she walked away from the three boys. Sasuke stayed in his seat and looked up at Sai while Naruto got up from his seat and walked up to his roommate.

" Sai, what did she mean by last time?" Naruto demanded as he watched Sai walk over and took a seat.

" Well this isn't the first time this has happened to Sakura." Sai started to speak.

" The other time this had happened was a few months after her mother died and she went to live with me and my parents. She was always going out to clubs and wasn't taking her pills and didn't go to her doctor's appointment then one day at school, she started getting really sick so mom took her to the hospital and she had the same symptoms as she does now." Sai explained,

" What the fuck man! Why weren't you making sure she was taking her pills? You know how depressed she gets around this time!" Naruto yelled out.

" Shut up Naruto! I wasn't with her 24/7, I would give her the pills whenever she would go out with Temari and she would always take them whenever I was around. The only way I found out she wasn't taking them was last night when I was talking to Temari at the club and I asked her if she was taking her pills and she said she never saw her take them and by the time I had found that out, you guys had already left!" Sai yelled back at his friend.

" I am always there for Sakura, I pay for everything without asking for anything back because she is like a sister to me so don't you dare blame this shit on me. Sakura is a grown woman and knew what she was doing. Where were you this week Naruto? Oh yeah you were hanging out with the guy who broke her heart. No offense Sasuke." Sai said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded. He knew Sai wasn't mad at him, he was just making a point so Naruto would shut up.

" Dobe, shut the fuck up it's no ones fault so just drop the subject." Sasuke said and watched his friend closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back up.

" Hey guys."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Hinata walking towards them.

" Hey Hinata, did you let everyone know what was going on?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

" Yeah, they are on their way up here now." Hinata said.

" It's great and all but it won't be much good for all of us staying around here, waiting for Sakura to wake up." Sai said.

" Your right, hey Hinata can you call them back and tell them not to come and we will meet them at the apartment?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah so does that mean we are about to leave? What about Sakura?" Hinata asked because she wasn't around during Tsunada's talk.

" Sakura is stable but we are not out of the woods yet. Dr. Tsunada said we can go ahead and leave if we want. She has my number in case anything happens." Sai said as he got up from his seat.

" Okay, let's go to the apartment and eat some food and we will come back later on this evening to check up on her." Naruto said as they all started to walk out but he stopped when he realized someone was missing. He turned around to see Sasuke, sitting in his seat with his arms crossed looking in the other direction.

" Hey Sasuke, are you going to come with us or stay here?" Naruto asked his best friend but when he saw him make no movement, he got his answer.

" Okay Sasuke, call us if anything happens." Naruto said.

" Hn."

Sasuke turned his head to watch his friends leave. When he noticed that they had all left the building he shifted his face back to the direction where Sakura's room was and took in another sigh. He just couldn't leave knowing that Sakura was in the building fighting for her life.


	14. Finally Together

" Come Together"

Chapter 14 " Finally Together"

It had been a week since Sakura was sent to the hospital. Tsunada said that her body was healing it self but only Sakura was the one that could wake her up from her coma. Everyone was welcome to visit her sleeping body but still there were no signs of her waking up. Everyone would come by at least once a day to visit and to see if there were any changes except for Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

Naruto would come by before and after school everyday and would stay until night time would come.

Sai was there mostly during the day time except when he had to go to the recording studio and he had cancelled his concerts for that week.

Sasuke never left the hospital ever since Sakura was admitted. Since Tsunada was extremely grateful for him donating blood to save her life, she allowed him to stay at the hospital and let him sleep in Sakura's room on the couch. Itachi would come by and give him new clothes to wear while Sai told the nurses to give Sasuke the hook up and he was allowed to eat at the hospital's cafeteria and takes showers there too. Sai had slept with a lot of the nurses at that hospital so they were more than willing to help out his friend especially since they all loved Sakura themselves.

Sasuke had just come back from eating at the cafeteria, he didn't like leaving Sakura's side but Tsunada would always check up on him making sure he was taking care of himself. He opened up Sakura's door and looked over at Sakura's peaceful face. He sighed and walked over to his couch that was located next to Sakura's bed and took a seat. He sat there staring at the girl, hoping she would wake up any second.

* * *

_In Sakura's mind_

_Sakura opened up her eyes and noticed she was in her old apartment that she had lived with her mother after her father and brother died. She looked around and noticed she was in her old room._

_" Why am I here?" Sakura asked out loud and left her room and walked into the living room and froze from the sight in front of her.A few yards away from her was her mother, being hung with a cord, wrapped around the fan on the ceiling._

_" Mom? Fuck why do I have to come back to this?" Sakura yelled out as she closed her eyes with her hands over her eyes._

_" You should watch this. It was your fault that she is dead."_

_A voice was called out and Sakura removed her hands from her eyes and turned around to see her Aunt Zelda in the room._

_" You always tell me that Aunt Zelda, ever since the day of her funeral." Sakura spoke._

_" But it is true my precious niece. She killed herself because you had to go get sick and she couldn't deal with the stress. It is all your fault! First the man she loved and her only son were killed then you got that filthy illness."_

_Her aunt yelled out as she walked up to Sakura and slapped her on the face._

_" Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura screamed out and put her hands over her eyes again. She couldn't take the pain anymore that was shown in front of her._

_" It is true, after that you decided to become a little whore huh."_

_Another voice was heard this time and Sakura opened up her eyes and noticed she was no longer in her old apartment but in a bedroom. She recognized the scene all to well then she heard a man moan and turned around to see a teen male was on top of a young female with long pink hair, being raped. She then turned her head to see Sasori walking to her._

_" Why are you showing me this Sasori?" Sakura asked as she tried her best not to look at her younger self._

_" Because tonight was the night you became a whore Sakura." Sasori stated._

_" No it wasn't! I was being raped. I didn't want this to happen!" Sakura yelled out with tears in her eyes._

_" But afterwards you couldn't get the image out of your head so you started sleeping with many men, hoping to find someone to comfort you but instead you kept getting rejected the night after. No one will ever love you Sakura. Your only person in life is to be used like a doll and nothing more." Sasori said with a smile on his face._

_" Make it stop please. Somebody help me!" Sakura screamed out once more and covered her eyes again._

_" Sakura, you are being annoying." Once again another voice was called out to Sakura's attention but this time she didn't remove her hands from her face but instead, someone pulled her hands away from her face and she opened up her eyes to see the man she fell in love with._

_" Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist._

_" Sakura..." Sasuke spoke and Sakura moved a little bit away from him so she could see his face._

_" Don't leave me." Sasuke said but Sakura was confused._

_" What are you talking about Sasuke? I'm right here." Sakura said as she held onto the boy tighter._

_" Sakura come back to me it's almost easy." Sasuke whispered into her ear then pulled her away from him._

_" Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she noticed his face getting closer and closer to hers and when she realized what he was planning on doing, she closed her eyes and prepared herself._

* * *

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and her vision was slowly coming back to normal. She turned her head after her vision was back to normal and noticed she was in a hospital room. She turned her head to the other side to see a sleeping Uchiha on the couch a few feet away from her.

_' Sasuke? Why is he here? Why am I here? Oh wait I remember being in the car with him and Naruto and Hinata and I passed out.'_Sakura thought as she smiled at Sasuke.

" Sasuke..."

Sakura said softly as she noticed Sasuke move a little bit and slowly opened up his eyes. When he first opened up his eyes he thought he was dreaming. Then when his vision cleared up and he sat up from the couch, he looked over at Sakura's body and noticed her emerald colored eyes looking at him.

" Sakura?"

Sasuke spoke out, he just couldn't believe that she was finally awake.

" Sasuke."

Sakura said again as she watched him get up from his seat and walked over to her.

" Sakura! I'm so glad your finally awake!"

Sasuke said as he raised his hand and brushed it against her cheek then took his hand away and put it back to his side.

" How long have I been asleep?" Asked Sakura.

" A week." Sasuke said.

_' The longest week of my life'_Sasuke thought.

" Where is Sai and Naruto?"

" They are at the apartment, I'll go call them real quick and let them know you have woken up."

Sasuke started to walk away but was stopped when he felt a peite hand grasping his.

" Can you wait a little bit, at least until Dr. Tsunada gets here? If you hit that red button on the wall, it will call one of the nurses." Sakura asked as she held on to his hand.

" Hn."

Sasuke went over to the wall that was only a foot away and pressed the red button, hoping that one of the nurses would come soon and he kept a hold of Sakura's hand as he went back to her side.

" How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked in concern.

" Honestly? I feel horrible but I'm glad your with me Sasuke. I was having nightmares the whole time I was asleep but the only one that brought me back was you. Thoses nightmares were so horrible I couldn't stand it."

" What kind of nightmares did you have?" Sasuke asked.

" It felt like the whole time I was asleep I kept picturing myself in my past. Like when I found my mother hanging herself to me getting raped at the party. Everyone telling me how a horrible person I was except for you. You kept telling me to come back Sasuke."

Sakura said with her eyes glued to his but suddenly the door was opened and Dr. Tsunada rushed into the room and saw the two holding hands. Both teens looked down at their hands and noticed what she was staring at and both immediately let go of each other and looked away from each other, both of them blushing slightly.

" Well it looks like our princess is finally awake." Tsunada said with a smile on her face as she walked closer to the teens.

" Yeah... I just woke up not too long ago." Sakura said with a smile on her face as she was still laying on her bed.

" I'm going to go call Naruto and the others." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room, leaving the women to themselves.

" You are lucky to have a guy like him Sakura." Tsunada said as she took a seat on the couch while watching Sakura slowly sitting up on the bed.

" We are just friends though, nothing more..." Sakura trailed off as she looked away from her doctor but Tsunada knew her all too well when she knew she was lying about her feelings.

" Sakura you don't have to lie to me. I can tell when you truly like someone and I can tell you he really cares for you." Tsunada said.

" How do you know? He just likes me as a friend I think."

" Sakura! That boy has not left the hospital since he brought you in here. All of your other friends come by to visit frequently but he is the only one that has not left. Even Sai and Naruto go home eventually to go to school or to sleep but not him. Also, if it wasn't for him... you wouldn't be here."

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked her doctor as she immediately turned her head to look over at her.

" Sakura you had lost too much blood and we didn't have time to go to another hospital to get a transfer and Sasuke was the only one that had the same blood type as you so he donated his blood to save your life." Tsunada said.

" He did that... all for me?" Sakura asked her and she nodded her head in response.

" I know you have been hurt all your life but I think you should give him a chance Sakura." Tsunada said as she got up from her seat.

" Anyways you seem to be doing just fine but I am going to have to run some tests later on today. I will be back in a little bit but remember what I said." Tsunada said.

" I will thanks."

Sakura said as she watched her doctor leave her room. She shifted her eyes to where Tsunada was sitting at and noticed some sheets and a pillow on the couch.

_' Aww... Sasuke really did sleep here. I don't want to get hurt by him again but then again... he was drugged the night of our date. And he always does little things that make me think that he cares. Maybe I should tell him how I feel but what if me being this sick will push him away from me.'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door open and saw the boy she was thinking of walk back into the room, closing the door behind him.

" Hey, Naruto didn't pick up but I left a message on his cell phone to come over here when he gets the message." Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura.

" Oh I see, hey Sasuke... can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

" Hn."

" Did you really mean it when you said you wouldn't hurt me again?"

Sakura asked which her question made Sasuke smirk. He now realized she had remembered the night of Sai's birthday party. He got closer to her bed and took a seat beside her on the bed and reached out his hand and cupped her cheek while their eyes never separated.

" Yes I meant it. Sakura, to tell you truth, I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more than that."

Sasuke said as he put his face next to her face while she was still sitting up on the bed, exhaling slightly as his hand remained on her face and their eyes locked on each other.

" You mean it?" Sakura moved away from Sasuke's touch to look into his eyes, she had to make sure he was serious about what he was saying.

" I want you to be my girlfriend but only if you let me be your boyfriend?"

Sasuke asked as he started to lay down on Sakura's bed, pulling her down with him, having them laying on their sides, facing each other with Sasuke's arm around her waist.

" Of course I will let you be my boyfriend! I like you a lot Sasuke."

Sakura said with excitement as she placed her hand through Sasuke's black hair once then rested her hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes with loving eyes. She had never been so happy in her life. She couldn't believe that she was woken up by a nightmare and be placed in a fantasy. She was a little stunned when Sasuke leaned his face closer to hers, causing their foreheads and their noses touching. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and opened them back up to see onxy eyes staring back at her which made her smile once again. She wanted this feeling to stay with her forever but was interrupted when he door was opened and both sets of eyes gazed at the opening door and saw Naruto and Sai walking into the room. Naruto and Sai took noticed of Sasuke laying on Sakura's bed next to her.

" What's up guys? Teme are you trying to get into her pants and she hasn't even been awake for 24 hours yet."

Naruto said but did not noticed the mean look Sasuke was giving him.

" Dobe..."

Sasuke said in an angry tone of voice and was trying to get up from the bed but was stopped and looked down at the girl who caught his arm so he couldn't attack the dobe. Sasuke took in a deep sigh and laid back down next to Sakura but this time he laid on his back and she put her head on his chest while her arm was around his waist as his arm was around her shoulder.

" Hey gues I'm glad you were able to come over." Sakura said.

" Yeah we got here as soon as we got Teme's message. We are so happy you are awake Sakura, we all were very worried. Especially Sasuke, he couldn't stop crying over you." Naruto said while smirking at his friend.

_' Sasuke actually cried for me...'_Sakura thought as she let Naruto's words sink into her mind while Sasuke was still giving him a deadly glare.

" Naruto you were also crying like a baby. We all cried for you Sakura but enough of that.... there is a bigger issue to discuss.... when did this happen?" Sai asked pointed to the two love birds.

" We are now officially a couple." Sakura said with a smile on her face as she hugged her now boyfriend even tighter.

" Wow Sasuke having an actual girlfriend... I think the world is coming to an end." Naruto joked and then got another death glare from his friend.

" Well I'm happy for you two, you both are really good for each other."

Sai commented on the couple, causing Sakura to slightly blush as Sasuke looked away from their friends. Then Sakura's door had opened again and walked in was Tsunada again along with a nurse.

" Well it looks like we are having a party here and wait a second... Sakura why is Sasuke on your bed?" Tsunada asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" Sakura and Teme are together now." Naruto explained to the doctor, causing her to smile.

" Well good to hear but I have some news. I'm going to have to take your blood and run some tests on you now." Tsunada said.

" What I just woke up. Can't I hang out with everyone a little bit longer?" Sakura asked but the doctor shook her head.

" The sooner we do this the sooner you can start feeling better and can leave the hospital. If everything turns out good we could send you home tomorrow but there is a condition though."

" What is that?" Asked Sai.

" She's going to need to be on this certain medication for the next two weeks. It's like the medicine we give her once a month but it will be in pill form and she will need to take it three times a day to build up her immune system and prevent her liver to fail so soon and the reaction will have her being sick so someone is going to have to stay by her side all the time." Tsunada explained.

" Fuck well I have a tour that I have to play starting this weekend but if I have to I'll cancel it." Sai offered.

" No, I'll take care of her."

Everyone turned their heads to look up at Sasuke, including Sakura.

" I am passing all my classes so I can skip school and if I have to go somewhere Itachi is there at the house too so he could take care of her. Sai cancelled enough of his concerts and Naruto can't afford to miss any school."

Sasuke stated and everyone thought he made sense.

" Can I stay with Sasuke Sai?" Sakura asked her friend as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

" Yeah I rather you stay with him then with dickless anyway." Sai said.

" Hey!" Naruto said as everyone began to laugh except for him and Sasuke, Sasuke only smirked while Naruto was embarrassed.

" Another thing you guys need to know. Unfortunately Sakura this has taken a toll of your liver, it's slowly failing and you will need to get another one within a year so until then, no booze or drugs for you missy. This is important otherwise it will make this process even faster." Tsunada said in a serious tone of voice.

" Oh fuck man that sucks." Naruto said as he watched his friend lower her head.

" It's okay Sakura, I have been needed to quit drinking and doing all that bad stuff anyway so this way, we can keep each other from doing that kind of stuff."

Sasuke said as he looked at his girlfriend because he knew she wasn't going to take this news very well. She looked over when she noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

" Sasuke... thank you." Sakura said as she hugged him even tighter again since she arm was still over his waist.

" Okay I don't want to interrupt this special moment but we really need to start on those tests. You guys can go hang out in the waiting room or go home." Tsunada said as everyone nodded their head and Sai and Naruto started to walk out the room as Sasuke took one more glance at Sakura then got out of the bed and followed his friends. When Sasuke got out of the room, he was meeted by his two friends.

" So does anyone else know that she woke up?" Sasuke asked as the three males started walking towards the waiting room.

" Yeah I called Hinata on our way over here and she is going to call the others. Hinata should be up here any minute now." Naurto said.

" I also called Gaara and the others and they were relieved that she is finally awake. They are going to come by later on tonight since I figured Sakura needed to rest a little bit more before seeing everyone." Sai said.

" Hn."

They walked closer to where the waiting room is located when they saw four teenagers that they instantly knew.

" Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards their other friends.

" Hey Naruto, we just got here isn't that perfect timing or what? So can we go see Sakura?" Ino asked.

" She is getting some tests done so we won't be able to visit her again for a while." Sai said.

" Oh that's too bad. How is she doing?" hinata asked.

" She's going to be okay." Sai said but left out the information about the dangers of her liver.

" She just can't get drunk or high anymore and Sasuke is going to take care of her while." Sai said.

" Cool man now you have the chance to ask her out." Shikamaru said.

" Well he already did." Naruto said.

" What? Since when?" Ino yelled out causing everyone in the hospital to look at her.

" Since she woke up." Sasuke stated as he looked as annoyed as ever.

" Well congrats man." Neji said as he patted him on the back.

" Yeah now all we need to do is get a girlfriend for Neji then we will be all set." Ino said.

" Whatever." Neji said as he crossed his arms and looked away from everyone.

* * *

About five hours later, it was now night time and Tsunada was finally finished with running Sakura's tests and blood results. She walked over to the waiting room and noticed Sasuke, Neji and Sai watching tv while Naruto, Hinata and Ino were fast asleep. Shikamaru was doing a crossword puzzle. The ones that were still awake looked up and saw the doctor walked towards them.

" How's Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he got up from his seat.

" Sakura is sleeping right now but all of her tests and blood work came out fine so she can leave tomorrow." Tsunada said as everyone else was relieved.

" You guys look tired, I suggest you all go home now so you can have all of your energy for her tomorrow. Sasuke, your pillow and covers are still on Sakura's couch in case you would like to spend the night again."

" Hn." Sasuke said as he turned to his friends and they nodded to him and watched Sasuke walk off, knowing he was going to go see Sakura.

" Thank you so much Dr. Tsunada." Sai said as he got up from his seat as well.

" Your welcome. I will hopefully see you guys tomorrow." Tsunada said as she walked off, leaving everyone else behind.

" Well I guess we should wake everyone else up." Shikamaru said as he placed down his crossword puzzle and went over to his girlfriend to wake her up while Sai woke Naruto up and Neji woke Hinata up.

* * *

Sasuke opened up Sakura's door and walked into her room to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. He closed the door and turned around to see Sakura's eyes open up slightly.

" Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled as she watched him get closer to the bed.

" Go back to sleep, you get to go home tomorrow." Sasuke said as he went over to the couch and sat down, knowing that green eyes were still looking at him.

" Hmm... can you sleep with me?" Sakura asked.

" Hn." Sasuke said as he got up from the couch and went over to the bed and laid down right beside his girlfriend, putting his arm around her waist.

" Thanks Sasuke, good night." Sakura said as she closed her eyes again but felt a pair of lips touching her forehead for a moment then disappeared.

" Good night."

**So Sasuke and Sakura are now together I hope it wasn't too cheesy but oh well. Hope you guys liked this chapter**


	15. The Day After

"Come Together"

Chapter 15 " The Day After"

The next morning the sun rose high and bright, bringing sunshine into Sakura's hospital room. Sasuke noticed all the brightness throughout the room through his eyelids but he wanted to rest longer so as he quietly growled, he brought the cherry blossom girl closer to him. He inhaled her scent, making him relax once again and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Sakura opened up her eyes and looked up to see Sasuke's face entangled with her pink locks. She smiled at the scene and then realization sucked in.

Starting today, she will be living with Sasuke Uchiha for the next two weeks. The man sleeping right next to her with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist was now her boyfriend and she will finally leave the hospital today. She giggled a little bit at the thought of being around Sasuke for 24/7 but the giggle that slipped threw her mouth went unnoticed by her boyfriend who heard her and slowly opened up his eyes. Sakura felt a shift on the bed and looked up to see Sasuke's face again but surprised her just a little bit when she found onyx colored eyes staring right into hers.

" Good mourning Sasuke."

Sakura spoke softly as she watched her boyfriend sit up on the bed and stretch out his arms. He looked down to see Sakura smiling up at him which caused him to smirk as he carefully leaned down to where his girlfriend's head was located and place a soft kiss on her forehead, causing Sakura to slightly blush from the contact.

" You are so cute whenever you blush."

Sasuke said as he laid back down on the bed beside her and pulled her closer to him with his arm wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled his face in her hair again. Sakura on the other hand, tried to push him away from him from embarrassment by his comment, but he only gripped his hold on her even harder.

" Sasuke... I think I should let Dr. Tsunada know that I am awake now. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can go home."

Sakura explained as she got out of bed again, this time Sasuke didn't hold her back but only because he knew she had a point and he did want her to go home with him today. He closed his eyes and silently growled, missing the warmness that was right next to him. Sakura noticed his discomfort and couldn't help but smile at his childish action then she went over to the wall and pushed the nurse button. After she pushed the button, she went back over to her bed and sat beside Sasuke, who opened up his eyes again when he felt some weight on the bed again.

" Mine."

Sasuke stated to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm again around her lower waist and crawled closer to her so he could put his head down on her lap. He was so content at the moment, he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Sakura reached down with her hand and gently started to comb his black hair with her slender fingers. She flinched slightly when Sasuke's hand grabbed her hand that was in between his hair and watched his head get up from her lap. He was now sitting up next to her a placed his hand on one of her cheeks, having his thumb brush her skin lightly as he watched her close her eyes from his action.

" Sakura."

Sasuke said as he watched her open up her eyes to look at him. Now was the chance he was waiting for ever since the first time he met the cherry blossom. Sakura noticed his face getting closer and closer to hers and figured out what he was planning on doing so she moved her head closer to hers and closed her eyes as she began to feel contact on her lips from his. It was a sweet kiss at first but then both of them pushed harder while Sasuke place his other hand on her hip with his other hand still on her cheek as Sakura wrapped both of her arms around his neck. She felt him lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and she happily opened up for him as both of their tongues filled with ecstasy dancing around each other. Both of them wanted to continue but they heard a knock on the door and immediately separated from each other just in the right amount of time so when Dr. Tsunada walked into the room, she didn't noticed what the two were doing before she had entered.

" It seems like the two love birds are finally awake." Tsunada said with a smile on her face as she watched Sasuke getting off of the bed and Sakura turned her head and blushed.

" How are you feeling today Sakura?" Tsunada asked her patient.

" Yes I am. Can I still go home today?" Sakura asked.

" Yes you can. Unfortunately you need to take a shot before you leave that will make you very tired and might back you sick but I figured since you will be staying with Sasuke, you can leave with him instead of waiting another day to leave." Tsunada said.

" Okay that is fine with me. Is that okay with you Sasuke?" Sakura turned her head to look at her boyfriend who was standing by the window with his arms crossed. He turned his head to look at her and nodded back to answer her question.

" Okay then I'm going to get the shot ready and I will be back. Don't worry you are only getting this one shot and no more blood work or anything else." Tsunada said.

" That is great news! I am getting sick and tired of being pricked like a weird experiment or something." Sakura joked as Sasuke smirked at her response.

" Okay I will be back in a few minutes." Tsunada said as she walked out of the room, leaving the two behind.

* * *

" Hello?"

_" Itachi? It's me Naruto."_

" Hey what's up man?"

_" Nothing much. What's up with you?"_

" Cleaning house. Sakura comes home from the hospital today and Sasuke wanted me to clean the whole house before they get here. What a fucking drag."

_" Oh shit dude I bet."_

" Yeah but since it's Sakura I'll do it."

_" Yeah only she is worth cleaning for. Anyways I was thinking that we should have a surprise welcome home party for Sakura!"_

" I don't know... Sasuke told me the last time you threw Sakura a surprise party she got really mad."

_" Yeah well that was because she was sick and she hasn't seen most of her friends so I figure that we can get everyone together."_

" Well you got a point there. I bet she misses everyone."

_" So how about it?"_

" Sure why not but only one thing you must do. It is very important that if this mission fails, everything could fall apart"

_" And what would that be?"_

" Someone has to bring cupcakes to the party."

_"...."_

" Hello? Naruto are you still there? Hello?"

_" Um... Itachi.... why the hell do you want someone to bring cupcakes?"_

" Because cupcakes are fucking delicious Naruto! That is why."

_" Oh okay... can I ask you something Itachi?"_

" What is it?"

_" Are you high?"_

" Yeah I am actually... how can you tell?"

_" I guess I'm psychic or something."_

" Wow Naruto that's deep... but yeah I always clean better whenever I get high."

_" Are you serious? I am the total opposite!"_

" Yeah I'm different like that. But anyways go call everyone and let them know about our plan okay?"

_" Sure thing dude. We will see you in a little bit."_

" Do not forget about the cupcakes Naruto. This is a very important mission."

_"....."_

" Hello?"

_" Yeah I'm here."_

" Good don't forget the cupcakes."

_" Don't worry I won't forget!"_

" Alright bye."

_" Peace."_

Naruto hung up his phone and looked down at it and began to think to himself.

_' Man Itachi is one weird man when he gets high.... shit I better go get cupcakes now... knowing him he will rip my head off if I don't bring them.'

* * *

_

" Hello?"

_" Hey Sai."_

" Sasuke, what's up? Is Sakura really getting out of the hospital today?"

_" Yeah she is. All Dr. Tsunada has to do is give her one more shot then we can leave."_

" Awesome. Thanks again for letting her stay with you. It means a lot to me and it probably means a lot to her."

_" It's okay I wouldn't want Naruto to look after her anyway."_

" That is very true."

_" Anyways I was calling to see if by any chance you can come pick us up at the hospital? Naruto drove my car from his place to my house and I told Itachi to clean the house before we came home today."_

" Sure thing. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

_" Alright man thanks again."_

" Bye."

_" Bye."_

* * *

Sasuke walked back into Sakura's room after he had gotten off the phone with Sai. Sasuke decided to call Naruto and Sai while Sakura was getting dressed but Naruto's phone was busy at the time. He also sent Itachi a text message letting him know they were going to be at the house in the next hour. Sasuke watched Sakura putting her hospital gown on the corner of the bed and she turned to see who it was that came into her room.

" Sasuke." Sakura said with excitement as she watched her boyfriend walk up to her and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.

" Miss me?" Sasuke questioned her as he started kissing her neck.

" Of course I did. But it seems like Mr. Uchiha over here also missed someone too." Sakura joked as she watched him back away from her body.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he went over and took a seat on the couch. Sakura followed him but instead of sitting next to him, she flopped down and sat on his lap.

" Is someone going to come pick us up?" Sakura asked as him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah Sai is going to come up here in about 30 minutes. That should give Dr. Tsunada enough time to give you your shot." Sasuke said.

" Cool I am so excited! I can't believe we are going to be living together for two weeks." Sakura said but then she thought of something and the smile on her face disappeared, which Sasuke took noticed.

" Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone of voice as he lifted up Sakura's chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes.

" Well I like you a lot Sasuke..." Sakura began to speak but Sasuke cut her off when she felt his mouth next to her hear.

" I like you a lot too Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear then moved away to look into the eyes he fell in love with once again.

" You say that now Sasuke but what if after theses two weeks you won't be able to deal with me anymore." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her tone of voice.

" I don't understand. What do you mean?"

" Well I'm sick and you will have to take care of me and what if I am too much to handle Sasuke?"

" You are annoying Sakura." Sasuke stated as he turn his head away from hers, adding more confusion to her.

" What?" Sakura asked now being a little hurt. Sasuke noticed she was beginning to be sad and started to chuckle.

" Sakura, I have been living in this hospital for a week for you. I have stayed with you when you had your check ups and that was before we even started dating so I think it's safe to say I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you out."

Sasuke said as he turned his head back around and gave Sakura a smile, which she smiled back to.

" Sasuke..." Sakura said his name softly and she moved her head closer to his and they began to kiss once again.

* * *

**Alright thanks for the reviews sorry if this is the shortest chapter in the story so far, I finally had my baby last week so I wanted to sneak in another chapter before the baby wakes up tonight. **

**Also I am starting another story called " Hidden Love" another Sakura and Sasuke story so if you get bored check that one out too. thanks again!**


	16. Welcome Home

Tsunade was walking down the hallway with one other nurse, on their way to see their patient, Sakura Haruno.

" So miss Haruno will be leaving today from the hospital?" Erica, the nurse asked the doctor as they continued to walk down the hall way that lead to Sakura's room.

" Correct. All of her tests results came out pretty good and I trust that she is in good hands with Sasuke who will be taking care of her for the next two weeks. He is a pretty good boy friend to her. I'm so glad she found someone who will treat her well."

Tsunade said. They reached to the door of her room and knocked on the door and opened up the door to see Sasuke and Sakura casually sitting on the couch. Sasuke had both of his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist while she was laying against his chest with her hands on top of his. They looked up and saw the doctor and the nurse walking into the room.

" Well Sakura, are you ready for your shot? Then you guys will get to go home."

Tsunade said as she watched the nurse take out her tray and began putting the shot together.

" Yes I am. Was it okay that I went ahead and got dressed before getting my shot?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, you will need to remove your shirt though because this shot will be taking into your back. So Sasuke you can ether wait outside for this shot or you can stay in here. It's up to you Sakura." Tsunade explained then the teens got up from the couch and Sakura turned to look at him.

" Can you stay here with me Sasuke?"

Sakura asked her boyfriend and he nodded to her question. Then Sakura went over to her bed and took a seat, still facing Sasuke and took off her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a silk black bra underneath. Usually Sasuke would be turned on seeing another woman in only with her bra but in this scenerio it was diffrent because he knew in a few moments, she will be in some pain due to the shot.

Sasuke went to stand right infront of her and held on to both of her hands while she leaned her head against her chest, taking in deep breathes. Tsunade walked over and stood behind Sakura's back and recieved the shot from the nurse. She wiped off Sakura's back area, making sure her back was ready for the injection.

" Okay Sakura, I'm going to inject the needle into your body now. Sasuke, I need you to hold her still okay?" Tsunade said while looking over to the male, making sure he understood the situation.

" Hn."

Sasuke agreed and let go of Sakura's hand and put both of his hands on top of her shoulders, with his head resting on top of hers while both of her arms went around his waist. He could feel Sakura tense up in his chest and looked up to see Tsunade injected the shot into her body. Sakura couldn't help hiss out because of the pain but slightly relax when she could feel a pair of lips connecting to the top of her head, knowing who those pair of lips they belong to.

" Alright, you are all done Sakura."

Tsunade said while taking out the needle and handing it over to the nurse. The couple stayed in their position for a minute until Sakura recoved from the shot. Then Sakura let go of Sasuke's embrace and he leaned over on the bed and helped Sakura put her shirt back on.

" Okay now, when your ride gets here you are ready to go. Now Sasuke, Sakura needs to take these pills three times a day. One in the mourning, one in the afternoon and the last one at night. For the first few days she will be very drained and might get sick. This is okay, she is still getting over the injection we just gave her. Then after that she should be getting better. Now I want to see her back over here in a week to make sure she is recovering fine. I will give Jiraya, your principal a call later this afternoon and let him know Sakura's situation and let him know that you two will be out of school for the next two weeks. I'll also let him know that you have been here all of last week so you should be excused." Tsunade explained.

" Really?" Sasuke questioned the older woman.

" Oh yes. Me and Jiraya go way back to our college days and we always do favors for each other so he should have no problem letting you two be excused from school." Tsunade said. Then there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see the door open up and Sai walked into the room.

" Hey guys." Sai said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

" Hi Sai! We are ready to go now. Tsunade was just going over some details for Sasuke that's all."

Sakura said cheerfully as she let go of Sai and walked over to Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his hand.

" Hi Erica..." Sai said seductivly as he gave the nurse a wink, causing her to blush and look away from his view.

" Hello... Sai." Erica said.

" Okay well you three are free to go now. Let's go Erica." Tsunade said and then everyone in the room walked out of the room. Tsunade and Erica walked in one direction while the three teens walked towards the exit.

" How are you feeling ugly?" Sai asked his pink haired girl while walking down the hallway.

" At the moment I'm great! I get to spend the next two weeks with the best man in the whole wide world." Sakura said with a smile on her face while holding on to Sasuke's hand with him carrying her bag on his other hand.

" No ugly you will be staying at Sasuke's house remember? I have to go away for the next month." Sai said jokingly then got punch in the arm by her.

" No you loser I meant Sasuke." Sakura said while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two bickering.

" Okay okay anyways I already packed a bag for you and it's in the car. I figured if you needed anything else Naruto could always bring things over from the apartment." Sai said.

" Thank you so much Sai. Ouch!" Sakura immediatly stopped walking causing the two guys to stop as well.

" Sakura, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in concern as he cradle his arms around her body.

" Yeah... I'm okay, I think the drug is starting to kick in. My back was hurting just a second ago but it's fine now." Sakura said as she leaned against her boyfriend's body.

" Don't worry. We will get to Sasuke's house very soon so don't worry." Sai said. Sasuke let go of her and kneeled down in front of her.

" Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura questioned him.

" Get on my back. I will carry you to the car so you won't hurt your back again by walking." Sasuke explained and got up from the floor when he felt her climbing onto his back and the three continued to walk down the hallway.

Sai finally arrived at Sasuke's house and the three walked up to the house. They got up to the door and Sasuke unlocked the door and the three walked into the house.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out and jumped out of their hiding place to surpise the three.

Sakura was shocked beyond belief. Sasuke was pissed off because of all of the commotion and Sai just remained emotionless. Sakura looked around to see all of their friends in Sasuke's living room. There was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Konkuro and Itachi.

" What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke hissed at their friends. He wasn't mad at the fact they wanted to see Sakura but was pissed off because he knew Sakura was starting to feel the effect of the drug and wasn't going to be feeling well shortly.

" Foolish little brother. Everyone is here for Sakura's welcome home party. The best part of all, Naruto gave me delicous cupcakes."

Itachi explained to his younger brother before taking a bite out of a vanilla cupcake.

" Yeah Sasuke, you can't have Sakura all to your self you know. We want to spend time with her too." Ino said.

" So I made the plan of having a surprise party for our princess here and to let her know how worried we all were and how much we missed her." Naruto said.

" Well thank you everyone!" Sakura said with a smile on her face and then Sasuke took her hand into his and walked her over to the couch and took a seat beside her while everyone else began to talk among themselves.

A few hours later, everyone was still enjoying themselves at the Uchiha's house. Ino and Hinata were gossiping in the kitchen while making margaritas. Shikamaru and Temari were having a deep conversation about clouds. Konkuro, Sai and Neji were playing guitar hero, Itachi, Gaara and Naruto were the drunkest and were having a discussion about what is the better cupcake while Sasuke and Sakura were cuddling on the couch, watching the others play guitar hero.

" I wouldn't had guess that Neji could actually kick ass at that game. Right Sakura?"

Sasuke asked his girlfriend while staring at the tv. When he didn't hear a reply from her, he looked down to take a glance at her face and noticed she had fallen asleep. Sasuke then got up from the couch and picked her up. Everyone turned to face him when they noticed he was starting to walk towards the stairs.

" Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled out then Sasuke turned around to give him a hard glare.

" Shut up dobe! Sakura is sleeping." Sasuke hissed out.

" Well then you should put her to bed then." Neji commented.

" That's what I'm doing. Good night." Sasuke said.

" We will stop by tommorrow and visit with her." Ino said as they all watched him walk up the stairs. Sasuke continued to carry Sakura bridal style up the stairs until they reached to his bedroom. He opened up his door and closed it behind him and walked over to his bed and carefully laid her down on the bed. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead then walked into his bathroom, while he was getting changed, Sakura opened up her eyes and noticed she was now in Sasuke's room. She had missed being in his room so much, she missed the way that it smelled like him and the place was so comterble to be around. She slowly sat up in bed and looked over at the bathroom door when she heard it open up, revealing Sasuke in a black tee shirt and navy blue boxers. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, being so excited that this was reality.

" Well hello there sleeping beauty." Sasuke said in a soft tone of voice as he walked over to the bed and took a place right next to her and laid down facing the ceiling.

" Sasuke. Did I fall asleep at the party?" Sakura asked him while rubbing her eyes.

" Yeah but don't worry. They all understood and they will stop by sometime tommorrow to visit again. Also Itachi left you a cupcake downstairs that you can have for breakfast in the mourning."

Sasuke said then he pulled gently on her arm, causing her to lay on the bed next to him and he scoot closer to the girl and started nuzzling in her hair.

" Sasuke... I'm really glad that I'm here." Sakura admitted, causing Sasuke to stop his action an look into her eyes.

" And I am really glad that you are here too." Sasuke said as he leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the lips then parted.

" I don't know what I would had done if I had lost you Sakura." Sasuke admitted as he ran his fingers threw her soft pink hair.

" I'm really tired." Sakura said as she closed her eyes while Sasuke watched her. He leaned in once more and gave her another kiss on her forehead then rested his head next to hers while wrapping his arms around her small body.

" Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke softly spoke to his girlfriend then closed his eyes.


	17. An Old Face Appears

" Come Together"

Chapter 17 " An Old Face Appears"

It had been a week since Sakura was staying over at the Uchiha's house. She seemed to be doing a little bit better, she was still very tired but she didn't get sick that much anymore.

Sasuke had been over protective of her and making sure she was always okay.

Itachi was also helping out with them, by always ordering delivery or take out since he knew Sakura needed real food and not ramen.

Naruto would come by everyday to give her and Sasuke their homework and all the gossip they were missing out at school. Apparently there is a new student at school who will be in some of the same classes as Sakura and Sasuke and he started to become friends with Naruto and the rest of the group.

Sai went on tour with the rest of his band but he always made sure that he would call Sakura at least once a day to see how things were.

Everyone else would come over and visit a whole bunch of times and would hang out with them.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sakura and Sasuke were cuddling with each other on his bed while watching the television in his room. Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone rang and picked it up to see who it was.

" Who is it?" Sakura said as she lifted her head up to look at her boyfriend's expression.

" Dobe." Sasuke stated and answered the phone.

" Hello?"

_" Hey Teme, what are you and Sakura up to?"_

" Nothing. You?"

_" Well I figured if it's okay with you, have everyone come over there later today and hang out. I can also bring Kyo, the new student to hang out with us since you guys haven't met him yet."_

" Hold on."

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and placed his hand over the phone so Naruto couldn't hear him talking to Sakura.

" He wants to see if we want to hang out." Sasuke stated.

" Sure!"

Sakura said in her usual cheery voice as she watched Sasuke let out a sigh and put the phone back to his ear.

" Fine."

_" Okay great we will be over there later on bye!"_

Sasuke hung up the phone without saying goodbye and went back to snuggling with Sakura. His head resting next to her neck, breathing in her hair's aroma while his arms were protecivly around her waist. Sakura placed one of her arms and placed it on his back side, rubbing it in an affectionate way. They stayed like that for the next half an hour while Sasuke took a quick nap while Sakura stayed up and watched a movie. During the movie, Sakura all of the sudden started to be getting a headache. It was hurting her so badly she jolted up from the bed, waking up her boyfriend.

" Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sasuke asked in concern as he sat up and held her in his arms while her hands were pressed against the sides of her head.

" I have a really bad headache."

Sakura cried out in pain as Sasuke carefully placed Sakura laying back down on the bed.

" I'm sorry but I can't give you any medicine to help it. Is there anything else I can do for you baby?"

Sasuke asked as he still sat up while looking into her eyes. He always hated it when she was in pain and felt helpless when he couldn't do a thing about it but he always tries his best. She couldn't take any headache medicine because of the medication she was already taking.

" Make it go away. Please."

Sakura said softly as she placed her hands onto his shirt and grabbed the material to pull him in for a kiss. He gladly accepted the kiss and deepened it more then licked her bottom lip and she immediately opened up her mouth to taste all of him. Sasuke place both of his hands on both sides of Sakura so he couldn't crush her. Sasuke was a little surprised when he felt Sakura move one of her hands and took a hold of one of his and gently placed it on one of her breast. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and leaned back a little bit so he could look at Sakura in the eyes.

" Sakura, you are too sick to do something like that. We can do this after you get better okay?" Sasuke said as he tried to remove his hand from her chest but was stopped by her.

" Sasuke... thank you for being so sweet... but do you think we can mess around a little bit?"

Sakura asked. Sasuke knew she wasn't a hundred percent herself because she had took her medicine a while ago and it would make her a tiny bit out of it like having a small buzz from drinking. He knew she wanted this and all he wanted to do was to make her feel better. Sasuke looked away from her eye contact and let out a heavy sigh then turned back to look at her pretty green eyes.

" Alright, we can have a little fun but nothing below our waists okay? I don't want to do anything down there until you are completely well."

Sasuke said as he dip his head back to hers and began to kiss her once again. Sasuke then started kissing her jawline then went down to her neck, giving her extra attention there. Sakura slowly put her hands down his shirt and began taking it off. Sasuke broke the kiss and helped her out until he shirt was completely off and tossed it to the floor. Then he put his hands on her shirt and took it off as well and tossed it on top of his. He looked down at her and thought that Sakura was the most beautiful woman ever and he never wanted anyone else to look at her like the way he was looking at her right now. He leaned down and took one of her breast into his mouth, sucking it lightly as his other hand grabbed the other one. It excited him when she started to moan and felt her hands on his head, urging him to continue. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Naruto rushing into the room.

" Teme! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled out while pointing at the two. Sasuke immediately covered Sakura up with a sheet while Sakura was blushing all too hard.

" Dobe! Get out of here! It's called knocking!" Sasuke yelled out.

" Well you were the one to get rid of your lock on the door." Naruto said.

" Yeah in case Sakura was locked in here and she needed me idiot!"

Sasuke yelled out again. After Sakura moved in, he had his lock removed from his door in case something had happened to Sakura and he needed to get to her.

" Okay I will leave I just wanted to let you know everyone is here including the new student I wanted you guys to meet." Naruto said.

" Leave." Sasuke said bluntly.

" Fine! Well when you guys are done fooling around, come down stairs where everyone else is at."

Naruto said as he closed the door, leaving the two teens behind him. Sasuke got up from the bed and picked up both of their shirts that were on the floor and handed Sakura's hers.

" Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said before putting her shirt back on while he did the same.

" Hn. Are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asked.

" Yep my headache went away. Usually when I get headaches like that and I can't take anything for them, doing stuff like um what we just did most of the time makes them go away." Sakura said while slightly blushing.

" How would you know oh wait never mind."

Sasuke stopped himself. He had forgotten at that moment that Sai used to take care of her whenever she was sick and they did have a history together. Sakura stood up from the bed and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

" That was amazing Sasuke. I can't wait until I get better."

Sakura said seductively then started to giggle when a blush appeared on his face then turned away. Sakura grabbed his hand and lead him out of the bedroom.

" Come on Sasuke, everyone is waiting for us and I bet Naruto already told everyone downstairs about what he saw." Sakura said.

" Hn."

Sasuke agreed and followed her down the stairs and appeared in the living room where everyone was hanging out at. Sakura looked around the area and saw all of her friends then frooze when she also saw a familiar face sitting in the Uchiha's living room, her cousin Kyo.

Kyo was her Aunt Zelda's oldest son and was also like his mother and blamed Sakura for the death of her mother. His best friend back in high school was also the one who ended up raping Sakura. After Sakura's mother died, her Aunt Zelda and Kyo came to visit Sand Country for the whole month for the funeral and Kyo's best friend decided to tag along. Kyo and his friend heard about a party and decided to go and when they both saw Sakura there, Kyo told his friend to make Sakura pay for what she did so his friend manage to get her in a room and rape her. Ever since then, Sakura refused to talk to him and when she told her aunt what happened, she didn't believe her and beated her up.

" About time you two came down here. I told you guys they were fooling around!" Naruto yelled out.

" Dobe!"

Sasuke yelled out and was about to charge forward at him when he noticed he was held back. He forgot that him and Sakura were still holding hands and when he turned around to look at her, he was shocked to find here eyes fixated on something. He couldn't help but noticed a bit of fear in them.

" Sakura?"

Sasuke asked in concern while Kyo heard a familiar name and turned his head and was amazed to see Sakura standing in the same room as him. He can tell she was staring at him with fear in her eyes which caused him to smirk at her. Sakura saw the movement the male had made and before Sasuke could do anything, she rushed back upstairs to their bedroom.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out as he watched his girlfriend retreat into the bedroom.

" What is up with her?" Ino asked.

" Well she did have a really bad headache earlier, I guess it came back. I'll go check up on her while you guys stay here." Sasuke said then ran upstairs while everyone else stayed put.

" I hope she is going to be okay, must be hard on her." Hinata said.

" This is all my fault, I should go." Kyo said as he stood up to leave.

" Wait what are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

" Well you see, Sakura is my cousin and my aunt never liked her and blames her for her sister's death. I have always admired Sakura but like I said my mother hates her so Sakura probably hates me too." Kyo said with a sad tone of voice while looking down on the floor. Everyone around him couldn't help but feel bad for him.

" It's okay man, Sakura doesn't hate anyone but maybe if you talk to her, you two can become friends." Neji said as he patted Kyo on the back. Just then there was a door opening then closed and everyone turned to see Itachi walking in.

" Well it looks like you guys are having a party."

Itachi joked as he looked at everyone the noticed a new face to the group. He couldn't help but think that the male looked awfully familiar.

" Hey Itachi, this is Kyo, Sakura's cousin. He got transferred to our school this week and so we brought him over to meet Sakura and Sasuke but then Sakura suddenly left." Shikamaru said.

" Yeah Sasuke went up to check up on her thinking she has a headache." Ino said.

" Ah I see. Well I need to go ask my brother something anyway." Itachi said as he started to walk up the stairs.

_' I knew he looked familiar. That fucking bastard, I should go check up on Sakura.'_ Itachi thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom to see Sakura sitting on the bed, breathing heavily as she was staring at the wall.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sasuke asked as he walked over to his girlfriend and took a seat beside her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked up to her concern boyfriend but then there was a knock at the door.

" Come In."

Sasuke yelled out and the door opened, revealing Itachi as he walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind him and walked up to the couple.

" What's up Itachi?" Sasuke asked out.

" Nothing much, I just got home myself. So Sakura, did you see your cousin downstairs?" Itachi rose an eyebrow.

" What? Cousin?" Sasuke asked then turned his head to look at Sakura who was looking at Itachi.

" Yeah I did." Sakura said harshly.

" Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke raised his voice, causing Itachi to chuckle at his outburst.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, did you see the new guy downstairs?" Sakura asked and saw he boyfriend nod his head.

" His name is Kyo, my cousin. His mother was the one who beated me up when I first moved here." Sakura said.

" He was also best friends with the guy who raped her. He paid his friend to take advantage of her after her mom died." Itachi added.

" What? And that asshole is in our living room? I'm going to fucking kill him." Sasuke growled out then stood up then there was another knock on the door.

" Come in!" Sasuke said out in an angry tone of voice. The door opened up and this time Naruto and Kyo came into the room.

" Get that asshole out of my room before I kill him with my own fists!" Sasuke yelled out as he pointed to Kyo.

" Wow chill out dude, Kyo here wanted to talk to Sakura." Naruto said.

" I have nothing to say to him." Sakura said as she stood up from the bed and stood behind Sasuke.

" Sakura, I wanted to come up here and to apologize to you." Kyo began to speak while slowly walking towards her.

" I know my mother still hates you but I know it wasn't your fault about the death of your mom and I'm really sorry for how I used to behave but I promised you, I have change." Kyo told Sakura with guilt in his eyes.

" I'll think about it okay? I have a really bad headache so maybe we can talk about it when I get back to school okay?" Sakura asked while shocking Sasuke and Itachi.

" Great well I will see you then and I hope you feel better." Kyo said as he walked out of the room.

" Well I guess all of us will head out now since you aren't feeling well but I will call you guys later." Naruto said.

" Okay bye Naruto and tell everyone that I'm sorry." Sakura said.

" Don't be, we all care about you feeling better Sakura so get plenty of rest." Naruto said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke and Itachi then turned to look at Sakura while she took a seat back on the bed.

" Sakura, do you actually believe him?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend as he also took a seat next to her.

" Of course not but I don't want the others to know about this. I don't want to make a big deal in case he did mean what he said." Sakura said.

" That's a good idea, I still don't trust the guy. Sasuke you will have to be extra protective of her while he's around okay?" Itachi said which caused Sakura to giggle.

" I don't think Sasuke will have a problem with that." Sakura said as she snuggled next to her boyfriend, causing him to lightly blush.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Well I will leave you two love birds alone." Itachi said then walked out of the room.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

" I am now. But that is all thanks to you."

Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist and held each other as if they were the only ones in their lives that mattered to them at the moment.


	18. I Love You

**Alright everyone just to give people a heads up! This chapter contains my very first lemon ever! If you aren't into that kind of stuff don't read this chapter. You won't be missing much anyway so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

" Come Together"

Chapter 18 " I Love You"

Sakura inhaled deeply as she sank lower into Sasuke's bathtub. Tomorrow will be Sakura's first day back at school and also will be the day that she goes back to living with Naruto and Sai. So many things were going on in her mind at once. She was sad that today would be her last day sleeping over at Sasuke's and will miss sleeping in his arms at night. Angry at the fact she will have to confront her cousin at school tomorrow. Thankfully she hadn't seen him since he had came over that one time with Naruto and the others. Nervous because she hadn't been to school in so long, apparently there were rumors that she had died from a drug overdose but Naruto and the others tried their best to squash the rumors. She was excited at one thing, she was now completely better and Sasuke had promised her to have a romantic evening together for their last night.

Sakura then heard a door knocked and looked up to see Sasuke opening up the door and closing it behind him. She looked up and down at him to only see him in his black boxers. Sasuke gave her a smirk and walked over to the bathtub and leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead.

" How's the water?" Sasuke asked seductivly, causing Sakura to blush.

" It's great. Are you coming in?" Sakura asked.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he took off his boxers, exposing his ass and his larger member to his girlfriend and step into the tub. Sakura moved a little bit just until Sasuke had his back against one side of the tub while Sakura rested her back on his slightly muscular chest.

Sakura and Sasuke were used to seeing each other naked because whenever Sakura would take a bath, she would need someone to watch over her so at first Sasuke would sit by the tub as she soaked in the water. Then one day, Sakura had gotten very sick and asked Sasuke to take a bath with her so she wouldn't be afraid to drown or something and he said yes to her question and ever since then, they would enjoy taking baths together. They wouldn't do anything else except they would cuddle and kiss each other but both of them were okay with that.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's hands reaching her shoulders and began massaging her skin. Sakura then surprised Sasuke by turning her whole body around so now her body was facing him while her legs were by his sides. Sakura always loved the fact that he had a huge bathtub, another thing she will definitely miss. Sakura leaned toward him and placed her head on his chest, breathing deeply as Sasuke took one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist while the other one stroked her pink hair.

" I still can't believe it already has been two weeks." Sakura spoke soflty with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sasuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

" I know, I'm just glad your completely healed now. I don't know what I would of done if I lost you." Sasuke admitted.

" Hm... maybe you could hook up with Karin again or something."

Sakura joked but when she looked up at Sasuke, she received a deadly glare from him but she couldn't help but started to giggle.

" Sakura that was not cool. I only kissed her because her and Ashley drugged me. You know your the only girl for me." Sasuke stated then gave Sakura a kiss on the tip of her nose.

" I don't know... I guess you will have to prove it to me Uchiha."

Sakura winked at the male and got out of the bath tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her petite body as Sasuke began to growl in the tub.

" Where do you think your going?" Sasuke asked but got no response from the girl. Instead, she turned and smirked at him then left the bathroom.

_' Did she just smirk at me?'_

Sasuke thought as he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Afterwards, he put back on his black boxers and left the room.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and was amazed to see Sakura lying on the bed with a black sports bra on while wearing red short boxers. Sasuke couldn't help think but how sexy she looked and walked towards her. Sakura glanced up from reading a magazine that was already on the bed to see her boyfriend climbing into bed with her. He then laid right next to her body and threw the magazine she was reading across the floor.

" S-Sasuke! What did you do that for?" Sakura was surprised by his action.

" Hn. You were the one to tell me to prove to you how much I care for you."

Sasuke said as he now hovered himself over her body and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Sakura was a little shocked at first but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to feel his mouth slightly open and she began to open hers as well. Sakura could feel one of Sasuke's hand roaming around her stomach as he moved away from her lips and moved to her neck and started to make sucking noises, making her moan. He loved the noises the girl was making and moved his head even lower until they were leveled with her chest. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Sasuke looked like he was in deep thought.

" Sasuke."

Sakura said and watched him raise his head to look into her eyes.

" You can do anything you want to me Sasuke. I'm ready." Sakura said with passion in her eyes. Sasuke went back to her face and began kissing her some more.

While Sasuke was kissing her he couldn't help but think some things over. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have sex with Sakura yet. He has had sex with many other women but they were all one night stands to him and he had never felt the way she felt for Sakura with any other woman he had been with. He knows that Sakura has been with other guys but he didn't want her to think that he was just using her.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself off of her, leaving her speechless. Sakura watched him get off of the bed and was afraid that she had done something wrong.

" Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a concern tone of voice.

" It's nothing... I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him without hearing Sakura's response.

* * *

Sasuke walked down stairs and noticed Itachi was sitting in the living room watching the television. He grunted knowing that Itachi was watching a show Sasuke did not like at all but he ignored it and went over and sat down on the couch with his older brother. Itachi turned his head to gaze at his brother and raised an eyebrow while Sasuke continued to watch the show.

" I thought you hated this show." Itachi stated.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he continued to be silent while thinking things over while Itachi went back to watching the tv.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sakura was still in Sasuke's room, hoping he would be back at any moment. She figured he met up with Itachi downstairs and had to tell him something. Sakura left the room and went downstairs to see Itachi and Sasuke watching tv. Sakura thought it was a little weird that Sasuke would rather be down here with his brother than making out with her on his bed but then when she glanced at the tv and noticed the show Sasuke hated so much was on, she knew something was wrong. She walked over to them and stood by the couch, waiting for one of the men to noticed her. Itachi felt another presence and looked up to see a pissed off Sakura.

" Hey Sakura." Itachi said.

" Hi Itachi. What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

" Watching tv. What are you up to?" Itachi asked while Sasuke continued to watch the screen, not once looking up at Sakura. Sakura noticed this and figured she did something wrong and was ignoring her.

" Well I was in the middle of something but I guess it wasn't that important." Sakura said in a disappointing tone of voice.

" You can come watch tv with us."

" No it's okay, I think I will go ahead and pack all my things so when I go to school tomorrow I don't have to come back here."

Sakura said in an icy tone of voice and turned around and walked back up stairs. Itachi wondered of her antics and turned to look at his brother.

" Okay... what did you do?" Itachi asked.

" Well we were fooling until I stopped ourselves and I came down here." Sasuke explained.

" Why? Arent' you two dating? And besides you used to fuck strangers so how is this any different?"

" Because I love her and after all the crap she has been through with men, I don't want her to think I'm using her too."

" You are an idiot. She knows that you care about her and she probably doesn't think you are like Sasori and the others. Now you go march upstairs right now and make up with her before you regret it. Knowing her, she probably thinks that you don't want her." Itachi said.

Sasuke got up to his seat and walked to his room. He opened up his door to see Sakura zipping up her suitcase and placing it on the floor, not even bothering looking up at the younger Uchiha.

" Sakura..."

Sasuke called out as he walked closer to the female and grabbed her wrist when she tried to move away from him. He dipped his head down to hers and began to kiss her lips. At first Sakura didn't kiss him back but when she felt one of his arms being wrapped around her waist while the other hand was placed on her cheek, she gave in. Sasuke then pushed Sakura onto the bed which startled her then climbed on top of her body and began to kiss the creamy skin on her neck. She began to moan when she felt Sasuke lips on her skin as she placed her hands in his hair. Sasuke raised his head and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

" Sakura... I love you." Sasuke spoke out and noticed Sakura's expression change from lust to shock to full of passion.

" I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura said then Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers and his hands with up her sports bra. After he took off the material, he looked down to see her creamy breast exposed to the air. He placed his mouth on her right breast and began licking around her hard nipple while his other hand started to massage the other one. Sakura began to have moans escape her lips while massaging his scalp with her fingernails. She began to moan even louder when she felt Sasuke stop licking her nipple and began to suck on her on it while his other hand left her other breast and went down to underneath her boxers. He slipped his hand under her panties and began to rub her clit in circular motions. The way she was moaning made Sasuke even harder but he wanted to give Sakura his full attention and released the breast from his mouth the went to conquer her mouth once again while he inserted a finger in her.

" Sasuke."

Sakura cried out in his mouth while his movements were driving her insane. He could feel how wet she was surrounding his finger and wanted to taste her. He removed his mouth from hers and went down and removed her boxers and panties and took a glance at her beautiful naked body. He kneeled down and took one long lick against her pussy that caused his girl friend to shiver, then began to lightly suck on her clit while finger fucking her.

" Sasuke! I need you in me."

Sakura cried out as she was close to climax. Sasuke withdrew from her sweet spot and took off his boxers and placed his member in front of her while he hovered his body above hers.

" I love you Sakura." Sasuke said as he plunged himself into her, making her moan in pleasure.

" I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura cried out as he began to thrust in and out of her body. She arched her back, wanting more of the man she loved while he began to thrust harder into her. She began to moan louder as he groan from the pleasure that she was causing him.

" I'm going to come." Sasuke panted out as he continued to go deeper into her.

" Me too... ahh"

Sakura cried out as they both climaxed together with their lips soon after being smashed together. They stayed liked that for a few minutes while waiting for their bodies to recover. Sasuke then pulled himself out of her and laid beside her with his arms wrapped around her body. Then enjoyed their embrace until Sakura needed to ask Sasuke something.

" Hey can I ask you something Sasuke?"

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he opened up his eyes to look at his love.

" How come you were suddenly distant with me earlier?" Sakura asked.

" It was because you are the first girl I have ever fall in love with so I got freaked out and I didn't want you to think I was going to be like the others that you have been with and use you." Sasuke admitted.

" I love you with all of my heart Sasuke and I would never think of you like those other assholes."

" I love you too." Sasuke gave Sakura one last kiss before they collapsed in each other's arm and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright so that was my first lemon so be nice to me in the reviews. I honestly have to say this was the hardest chapter I ever had to write so far and it is actually my least favorite. I don't like how this chapter turned out at all but I needed to get it over with so I can continue the story. Thanks!**


	19. Back To School

" Come Together"

Chapter 19 " Back To School"

" Ring ring ring ri-"

Sasuke slammed on his alarm clock to shut it up and turned his body back around to continue to snuggle with his pink haired girlfriend. Sakura slowly opened up her eyes because she was woken up by the alarm and noticed Sasuke went right back to sleep.

" Sasuke... you need to get up... we have school today."

Sakura said as she began poking his cheek. She gasped when he pulled up one of his hands to take a hold of her wrist.

" Stop."

Sasuke mumbled with his eyes closed then let go of her wrist. Sakura crawled out of bed and went to put on her clothes while Sasuke finally left his bed when he realized his warmth had disapeared. He stared at Sakura while noticing she was putting her clothes on. Sakura had a vibe that someone was watching her and turned around to see her boyfriend smirking at her body.

" Pervert." Sakura joked as she quickly turned away to finish putting on her shirt then felt a pair of arms circling around her waist.

" You know we could skip school today..." Sasuke sudjested while beginning to nibble on her delicate skin on her back.

" No Sasuke, we need to go back since we missed out so much already and I have to move back in with Naruto today." Sakura said then she pushed Sasuke away and walk to his bedroom door.

" Hurry up and get dressed so we don't be late." Sakura smiled at him while he grunted as she left his room.

* * *

When Sasuke finally got done getting dressed, he met up with Sakura downstairs and drove off to school.

They got in school just in time and walked into the building with them holding each other's hands. They walked over to their lockers, and were greeted by Naruto and Hinata.

" Hey guys. Glad you two finally decided to show up to school." Naruto joked as Sakura smiled at him while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Yeah it feels pretty good to be back. Did we miss anything while we were gone?" Sakura asked.

" Not much, you already know Kyo, Karin is still a bitch and has been telling everyone that her and Sasuke are an item now." Hinata explained.

" What? I'm going to strangle that bitch." Sasuke growled out as he slammed his locker door.

" It's okay Sasuke, I'm here with you now and no one is going to separate us."

Sakura stated in a demanding tone of voice as she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly.

" Hn." Sasuke leaned down and gently gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips then leaned his head against hers and smirked while looking into her eyes.

" Okay you two, you can make out at your own time. Come on Hinata, let's leave these two alone."

Naruto waved at the couple while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and walked her to class.

" Come on Sasuke, let's go to class our selves." Sakura closed her locker door and took a hold of his hand and they began to walk to class together.

* * *

When they entered their first period classroom together, they began to walk over to their seats until Karin ran quickly up to Sasuke and pushed Sakura out of the way, causing her to fall to the ground.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out and pushed Karin out off of him and went to the ground to check up on Sakura, who was still on the floor.

" Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked in a concern tone of voice as he helped her up.

" Sasuke! What are you doing with that slut. I promise you that you would be so much happier with me." Karin whined as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" Fuck off Karin, if I ever hear you call my girlfriend a slut or do anything with her, I will make you pay."

Sasuke growled at the red head as he harshly pushed her to the side and walked with Sakura while still having a hold of her hand to their seats. Karin stood in shock while everyone else that was in the classroom began to laugh at her. Karin snarled at her classmates and went over to her seat.

" Are you sure you are okay? Did she hurt you anywhere?"

Sasuke asked as he pulled out Sakura's chair and she took a seat then he took the seat next to her.

" I'm fine. We haven't even began class yet and you are already being extremely over protective."

Sakura told her boyfriend as she noticed him scooting his chair closer to hers and brought his arm over her shoulders.

" Well I can't help it that I don't want anything happen to you sweetheart."

Sasuke said as he gave her a peck on her cheek, causing her to blush. Unknown to them, someone was staring down at their affections towards one another.

_' Sakura... you are going to pay for this.'_ Karin thought to herself then the school bell rang.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was now lunchtime. Sasuke walked into the cafeteria and was greeted by his friends and took a seat next to his girlfriend. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and looked up to see Neji and Kyo walking up and taking a seat around the table.

" Hey guys." Ino said to the guys while they waved back to her.

" So Sasuke, Naruto tells me that you have gym next period. I see we have one class together while unfortunately I do not have any classes with you Sakura." Kyo said before he began eating his lunch.

" How do you know what me and Sasuke's classes have?" Sakura asked her cousin while Sasuke continued to glare at him.

" Well that would be my fault, when he first got transferred he was worried that he wasn't going to have any classes with us so I told him what your schedules were." Naruto explained.

" Dobe..." Sasuke growled out while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" I hope you don't mind, Naruto was just helping me out. That's all." Kyo said with a smile on his face.

" Of course they don't mind! We all are friends here and you and Sakura are family!" Ino spoke cheerfully.

_ ' Why can't Ino shut the fuck up once in her life.'_

Sasuke thought to himself then felt a hand being placed on his lap and looked over to see his loving girlfriend giving him a sincere look. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and placed his head on top of her shoulder and closed his eyes.

" Shikamaru why don't you ever show some affection towards me like that ice cube is doing for Sakura?" Ino whined at her boyfriend.

" Because it's too troublesome." Shikamaru responded as he took another bite of his sandwich.

" You just got burned Ino." Sakura giggled at the girl while Ino turned and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got out of their seats and threw away their trash. Sasuke walked Sakura to her next period class while everyone else went to their next class.

* * *

Sakura took her seat in the classroom after the bell rang once again and noticed her teacher, Kakashi, arriving into the classroom on time.

" Hello class, I know you all wanted to take a pop quiz today but unfortunately I have an emergency that I must attend to and since no one else can cover for me, Mr. Gai has offered for you all to join gym with his class during this time. Now if everyone will gather their things, I will escort you all to the gym."

Kakashi said as he watched all of his students got up from their desks and started to walk out the door. Sakura gathered her things and quickly went up to her teacher.

" Hey Mr. Kakashi." Sakura greeted her teacher as they walked out of his classroom together.

" Well Sakura, how are you feeling? I'm glad that one of my favorite students have finally come back to school." Kakashi said.

" I'm feeling a whole lot better now. Thanks, what I wanted to talk to you about is I don't take gym... I'm not suppose to do a lot of exercise and work." Sakura explained.

" I see very well then, when we get to the gym, I'll explain your situation with Mr. Gai and you can just sit on the bleachers and work on home work or something." Kakashi said.

" Awesome thanks Mr. Kakashi, I have never met Mr. Gai before but I have heard many intersting things about him."

" Yeah... he is something else alright." Kakashi said causing a small chuckle to escape his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting on the gym floor while Gai was taking role. He hated the fact that he had one class with Sakura's cousin but the more he thought about it, he was actually a little satisfied with the situation so he could keep an eye on him. He was just glad he didn't have an classes with Sakura. He heard some students noises and looked up to see a group of students entering the gym. He kept on looking then noticed his girlfriend walking into the gym with Kakashi, his 2nd period teacher.

" Alright class, Mr. Kakashi's class will be joining us today so I want you all to behave. Now Kakashi's students, you all need to go put on your gym uniform on."

Gai yelled out. Kakashi's students all went into the locker rooms except for Sakura who walked with Kakashi over to talk to Gai. Sasuke was excited that he was able to see his girlfriend more today then glanced over at Kyo and noticed him smirking at the pink haired girl.

_' That bastard is up to something.'_

Sasuke thought to himself as Kakashi's students emerged from the locker's room and walked over to the teachers.

" Now students, if you don't do what Mr. Gai tells you to do, he will let me know and you will fail the pop quiz that you guys were suppose to take today. If you do what he says, you pass your test. Now enjoy." Kakashi said as he walked out of the gym.

" Alright now everyone get up and spread out, we are going to play dodge ball."

Gai yelled out as he watched everyone get up. Sasuke got up from the floor and noticed that Sakura was walking towards the bleachers and decided to scare her. He ran as fast as he could to catch up and caught her tiny waist with his arms and swung her around in the gym then placed her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Sasuke! You startled me!" Sakura yelled out as she playfully punch him in the shoulder.

" You deserved it sweetheart for not paying any attention to me the whole time you have been in this gym." Sasuke said as he walked her over to the bleachers.

" Sorry Sasuke. How is it having Kyo in your class so far?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as she took a seat.

" Still don't trust him. Karin's in this class too and I had noticed earlier when everyone got out of the locker rooms, they were talking to each other." Sasuke stated.

" Great that is the last thing we need." Sakura pouted then saw Gai was getting out the balls.

" You should get going Sasuke. You don't want your teacher to get mad at you." Sakura said.

" Hn."

Sasuke leaned over and gave his girlfriend one last kiss then ran to a corner of the gym so he could still be close to Sakura.

" Alright! Begin!" Gai yelled out and all the students grabbed a ball and began throwing them at each other.

About 10 minutes had passed and most of the students were already out. Kyo looked around and noticed that Sakura was still sitting alone, reading a book not even paying any attention to the game the students were playing. He also noticed that during the game, Sasuke had moved more further away from his girlfriend and wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing since he was too into playing the game. Kyo smirked to himself and grabbed one of the dodge balls and ran towards Sakura and threw the ball towards her as hard as he could. Sasuke just had happened to glance over at Sakura and noticed Kyo throwing a ball in her direction.

_' Shit!_' Sasuke thought to himself as he started to run in her direction while screaming her name.

" Sakura! Look out!"

Sakura heard her name and looked up from her book just before getting hit in the head with one of the dodge balls, causing her body to swing over and she covered her head with her hands. Sasuke ran as fast as he could until he reached to her.

" Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked her while he cradled her in his arms.

" Sasuke, my head really hurts."

Sakura cried out in his chest. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked over to her cousin, who was still standing there with no emotion on his face.

" Kyo! What the fuck was that all about?" Sasuke yelled out but not loud enough to hurt Sakura's ears.

" Sakura, I'm sorry... I thought she was playing." Kyo said.

" That is bullshit! You should know perfectly well that she can't do much physical work because of her illness so why the fuck would she play? She isn't even in uniform!" Sasuke continued to yell out and didn't even noticed the game was stopped and Gai walking up to them.

" That is enough! Sasuke, go take Sakura to the clinic and Kyo, you are disqualified now go sit down!" Gai yelled out.

" Yes sir." Both males said and Kyo walked away while Sasuke walked out of the gym with Sakura in his arms.


	20. Rape

**Alright here is the next chapter! I can't believe I'm writing 4 diffrent stories at the moment but I hope everyone likes them. If you haven't read my other work and is bored check them out on my profile. Anyways thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

" Come Together"

Chapter 20 " Rape"

Sasuke carried Sakura over to the nurses office. When he went into the room and glanced at the nurse, it made him think of the time when he had to take Sakura there the first time, when she had collapsed on the school roof.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" It's okay Sasuke. Just please stop being so cold towards everyone. You don't have to build your wall for me."_

_Sakura said with a smile with him smiling back at her when suddenly she closed her eyes are started to fall forward but Sasuke caught her in time so she wouldn't hit the floor._

_" Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a worried expression then he realized she had fainted so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the clinic. When he got there, he saw a nurse sitting at her desk reading a magazine but she looked up when she heard someone coming into the room._

_" What happened to her?" The nurse got up from her seat and had Sasuke follow her to one of the clinic beds to put her on._

_" I don't know, one minute we were talking the next minute she fainted." Sasuke said still worrying about his friend._

_" What is her name?" The nurse asked him while checking to see if she had a fever._

_" Sakura Haruno."_

_" Haruno? Oh I know her now. Principal Jiraya told me all about her and her health condition."_

_" What health condition?" Sasuke demanded._

_" I'm not sure exactly he just told me if she ever passes out just let her sleep but if she ever passes out and starts having blood coming out of her mouth then she would need to go to the hospital, all I know is she is a very sick girl. But anyways you should go back to class. I'm going to call her emergency contact and have them come get her. You can go see her later but right now you need to go back to class."_

_The nurse pushed Sasuke out of the clinic, leaving Sakura alone in the room.

* * *

___

That was also the first time that Sasuke had ever heard of her sickness but they didn't really know each other that well at the time but he always had felt a connection with the girl.

The nurse looked up after she heard someone coming into the office and realized that Sasuke was in her clinic once again with Sakura in his arms who had fallen asleep while Sasuke was carrying her to the clinic.

" Oh no, did Sakura pass out again?" The nurse asked the male as she got up from her seat and walked over to the couple.

" Well we were playing dodge ball in gym class and one of the students threw one of the balls at her head while she was sitting down reading and the impact really hurt her head. Then while we were on our way over here, she passed out in my arms." Sasuke said.

" That's not good. Here we will have her lay down on one of the beds." The nurse said and walked with Sasuke over to an extra bed and he carefully placed her down.

" Alright Sasuke, you can go back to class now and I'll go call her emergency contact." The nurse told him but he shook his head.

" Sai is out of town right now and won't be back until next week, she had been staying with me for the past two weeks and today is the first day that she is going back home." Sasuke explained to the nurse.

" S-Sasuke?" A small voice was heard and him and the nurse looked over and saw Sakura slowly opening up her eyes.

" Sakura!" Sasuke cried out as he went over to her side and placed one of his large hands on top of hers.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked in a concern tone of voice.

" My head still really hurts... where am I? I remember getting hit by Kyo in the gym but I don't remember what happened after that."

Sakura said as she began to sit up on the bed and Sasuke took a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Well you ended up passing out while I was carrying you to the nurses office." Sasuke said.

" Oh I see, thank you for taking me Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Of course, I would do anything for you my love."

Sasuke said as he placed his head next to her neck but began to feel some vibrations and looked up to see Sakura giggling.

" What the hell are you laughing at missy?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" I remember when you used to be so mean to everyone and didn't talk that much and look at you now! From mr. ice cube to mr. romantic."

Sakura continued to giggle but suddenly stopped when she saw Sasuke leaning his face closer to her in a cold looking expression on his face.

" I am only mr. romantic towards you."

Sasuke said in his husky voice and dip his head so he could have access to her neck and began giving her light kisses on the skin. Sakura closed her eyes and began to have her hands reach out to his hair.

" Ahem!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked over and noticed the nurse standing by them, with her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. The two teens were so caught up in the moment, they forgot that the nurse had never left the room.

" Look, I'm happy for you two finally becoming a couple and everything but please control your hormones until after school. The clinic is not a place to be having sex you know." The nurse said.

" Maybe it is."

Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear which cause her to giggle as he began kissing his girlfriend once again but this time he was giving her tiny kisses across her jawline.

" Sasuke Uchiha!"

The nurse called out causing the raven hair male to growl out softly and stopped kissing Sakura and looked over at the nurse once again.

" Fine."

Sasuke said as he unwrapped his arms around Sakura's body and crossed his arms in front of him while still sitting on the bed with Sakura.

" Thank you, now Sakura... Sasuke told me that your emergency contact is out of town so I am giving you three options that you an choose from. The first one is if you have someone else to come pick you up, I will be more than happy to give them a call for you. The second one is you can stay here until school is over, you don't have much time left since this period is almost over and you only have one more left for the day. Or the third option is you can go back to class. What would you like to do?" The nurse asked.

" Or I can just take her home instead." Sasuke mentioned while winking at his girlfriend.

" Sasuke, you are not missing anymore school because of me! We both have missed so much already but I still feel a little tired so I think I'm going to rest for a bit." Sakura told the male.

" Fine I'll go back to class, do you want me to pick you up here?" Sasuke asked her.

" No it's okay, how about I'll meet you in front of the school after school? That is where I need to meet up with Naruto anyway."

Sakura said as Sasuke got off the bed and leaned down to give his girl friend one last kiss after she laid back down on the bed.

" I love you." Sasuke said as he placed some of Sakura's pink hair strands behind her ear.

" I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura said then watched him leave the room. She turned to her side and closed her eyes after the nurse had left her alone in that area.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sasuke met up with Naruto and the others at the front of the school, waiting for Sakura to come out. He turned his head and saw that Kyo was walking up to the group. Sasuke had just gotten there himself so he didn't have a chance to tell everyone what had happened in gym yet.

" Hey guys, what's going on?" Kyo greeted everyone.

" You tell us Kyo." Sasuke spoke harshly at the male.

" Sasuke! Stop being such a did to Kyo. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Ino yelled out at him.

" Really? So I guess he didn't tell you guys that during gym class, Sakura's class was also there and we were all playing dodge ball except for Sakura because she can't do anything that physical and he threw a ball at her head so she was at the clinic for the rest of the day!"

Sasuke stated as everyone became shocked and turned to look at Kyo.

" Kyo... is this true?" Naruto asked him.

" Yes it is but I thought she was playing and I did apologize. I didn't mean to hurt her and I feel horrible about what had happened." Kyo said.

" Oh I see, Sasuke he didn't mean to hurt Sakura." Naruto said.

" Don't you have to wear a gym uniform to gym?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at Kyo.

" Well... I hadn't been paying any attention to her all period so I didn't notice." Kyo said.

" Hmm." Shikamaru responded, never leaving his eye sight at the male.

" Cheer up Shikamaru, he said he didn't mean it and I'm sure Sakura knows that too." Ino said.

" Did you go visit Sakura after that period to see if she was okay?" This time it was Neji asking the question.

" Neji, leave Kyo alone. He already feels bad enough of what happened so why don't you guys just drop it."

Hinata said then she noticed Sakura walking out of the school and walking towards everyone. Sasuke went up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her and watched her nod her head.

" Hey Naruto, Sasuke is going to take me over at the apartment so I will meet you there okay?" Sakura said.

" Sure thing!" Naruto yelled out.

" Alright bye everyone." Sakura said then walked away with Sasuke while holding her hand.

" Well I'm out of here, I got a date tonight. See ya." Neji said as he walked away.

" Yeah we better go too. We are going shopping."

Ino said with excitement on her face while dragging Shikamaru away mumbling something about being a drag, leaving Naruto, Hinata and Kyo behind.

" Kyo, I'm really sorry about the say Sasuke is acting. He's just over protective of her." Naruto explained.

" It's okay even though I think it's pretty weird since what his older brother did to Sakura all those years ago." Kyo said.

" What are you talking about? Itachi and Sakura are friends." Hinata said.

" Well she did tell you guys that she was raped when she was 14 right." Kyo spoke out, leaving Naruto and Hinata speechless.

" Oh shit, I thought you guys knew that."

" Well no.. but I didn't know her then, but even if she was raped, what does that have to do with Itachi?" Naruto asked him.

" What happened was after her mom died, me and my best friend along with my mom went to the funeral. While we were there, we decided to go to some party that Sakura was going to. Then about an hour later, we couldn't find Sakura anywhere and we decide to go look for her, my best friend then went up stairs and went to a random bedroom to find Itachi raping Sakura." Kyo explained.

" What the fuck!" Naruto screamed out as Hinata was shocked with horror.

" No, Itachi couldn't... he wouldn't do that." Hinata said.

" It's true, I ran after my best friend and I saw them two together and we beat the shit out of Itachi. But then Sakura decided to become friends with him so she can be popular since he was in the fraternity at the time so with her hanging out with him, she got to get all the drugs she wanted and go to the clubs." Kyo said.

" Okay... if Itachi did do that to Sakura I'm sure Sasuke would had killed him." Hinata said.

" Well my guess is ether they never told him about her being raped or they blamed it on me and my friend to keep their cover up." Kyo said.

" Naruto, what do you think?" Hinata turned to look at her boyfriend and was amazed that he already had his cell phone in his hand and had called someone.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey Sakura."

_" Hey Naruto, Sasuke just dropped me off at the apartment and he went to go get us some food. Are you almost here?"_

" Not yet but hey I need to asked you something right away and I don't want any explanations."

_" Okay..."_

" Sakura, were you raped at 14?"

_" Why are you asking this Naruto?"_

" Because I'm trying to figure something out."

_" Does this have anything to do with Kyo?"_

" Yes."

_"...."_

" Sakura, answer the question."

_" Yes."_

" Okay was it at a party and was Itachi there also?"

_" Yes... that is how me and Itachi met you see-"_

" Thanks that's all I needed to know, I'll be home later."

_" But wait Naruto."_

" Bye."

Click.

Naruto shut off his phone and looked down at the ground.

" Naruto... what did she say?" Hinata asked her boyfriend with concern.

" Kyo's right, Itachi raped Sakura."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review time!**


	21. Accusations

" Come Together"

Chapter 21 " Accusations"

Sakura was in the living room, straighten up the area when she heard the door open up and smiled to see her loving boyfriend walking into the apartment. She went over to him and greeted him by giving him a sweet kiss on the lips while their food was in his hands.

" It looks like someone missed me." Sasuke mumbled out in between kisses.

" More than you will ever know." Sakura whispered after she stopped their kiss and lean her head into his chest.

" Did something happen while I was gone? You seem a little different."

Sasuke said with concern as he watched his girlfriend back away from his chest an walked over and took a seat on the couch while he followed her and placed the food on the coffee table while he took a seat right beside her and placed his hand on top of hers.

" Naruto called me while you were out and... he knows that I was raped when I was 14 years old." Sakura spoke softly while avoiding his gaze.

" What? How did he find out?" Sasuke questioned her.

" I'm don't know for certain but I'm pretty sure Kyo told him. I asked him when he was asking me about if I was raped if Kyo had anything to do with this and he said yes." Sakura said.

" That asshole, I swear I'm going to kill him." Sasuke spat out while clenching his fists.

" What was so weird about the conversation, Naruto even asked me if Itachi was at the party where I had gotten raped at." Sakura said.

" This makes no sense! Why the hell would he tell Naruto about it when him and his friend were the ones involved in your attack."

" You know what? I bet Naruto found out what had happened that night and wanted to see if it was true or not." Sakura said.

" But Naruto isn't that smart, the only way he would find out of someone told him like Kyo. But why would Kyo want to tell him that his best friend raped you?"

" Maybe Kyo really wants to be friends with us and is telling Naruto all the bad things he has done to me."

" No way, I don't know him as well as you do but I can tell when someone is bullshitting and that is what he's doing."

Sasuke said then the door opened up, revealing a pissed off Naruto, a worried Hinata and a emotionless Kyo. The couple turn their heads and greeted the three teens.

" Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Sakura asked out in concern when she saw everyone expressions that they wore on their face. She looked down at her hand when she felt Sasuke tighten his grip on her hand but not too tight.

" Sasuke, where is your brother right now?"

Naruto questioned the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized that Naruto called him by his name, usually when they call each other by their names, it's important.

" I guess he's at the house or at work, why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked the blond as he stood up from his seat on the couch.

" Because I'm going to kill that fucker." Naruto spat out, leaving Sakura and Sasuke in shock.

" Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked her roommate as she also got up from the couch.

" You don't have to lie anymore Sakura, we all know that Itachi was the one who raped you." Hinata spoke out softly.

" What? Itachi didn't raped me. He was the one who saved me from Kyo's friend that was raping me."

Sakura said. She couldn't believe what was happening at the moment.

" Itachi would NEVER do that to any female, especially Sakura." Sasuke growled out as he walked up to his best friend.

" Sasuke, did you know that Sakura was raped?" Naruto asked his best friend and saw he stop in his tracks and lowered his head.

" Yeah I did."

Sasuke spoke out softly. Sasuke hated the fact they had to have this conversation with Sakura being here since he knew how much pain the event had caused her so many years ago.

" Sasuke, how do you know that Sakura and Itachi had been lying to you this whole time?"

Kyo asked the male. Sasuke looked up at him and tried to read his eyes. He knew Kyo was up to no good but he wanted to see what Sakura's cousin was trying to do.

" My love and my brother wouldn't do that to me." Sasuke said as he clenched his fists once again.

" Are you sure? You weren't there during that time and they could be lying to you so they wouldn't hurt you." Kyo talked again.

" Sakura wouldn't lie to me. Even if she did, she wouldn't be so friendly with me or Itachi. " Sasuke spat out while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" That's where you are wrong. You see after Sakura was raped by Itachi, she found out he was part of the akatsuki and she knew if she became friends with him, she could get all the free cocaine she wants and go clubbing every night." Hinata spoke out.

" Hinata? You actually believe the lies that this jerk is telling you?" Sakura asked her friend.

" He is the one who has been telling us the truth while you were the one that lied to us!" Naruto yelled out.

" Don't yell at her Naruto!" Sasuke growled out

" Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out again.

" Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up!" Sakura was now yelling at Naruto.

" Sakura, I'm surprised to see you so protective of your boyfriend after what he did." Kyo said which made Sakura wonder what he was talking about.

" What are you talking about Kyo?" Sakura asked her cousin.

" Well I was talking to Karin today and you know how close her and Ashley are and it appears that Ashley is pregnant with Sasuke's baby. Congrats Sasuke! You are going to be a father!" Kyo said with excitement which caused Sasuke and Sakura to stand in shock.

" S-Sasuke is this true?" Sakura asked her boyfriend while he wouldn't look at her.

" It... could be possible... I don't remember what happened that night remember?" Sasuke looked at her with concern in his eyes.

" How do I know your not lying about this?" Sakura yelled out while tears where now forming in her eyes.

" Sakura, we also heard Karin talking to Kyo about it after school. I'm really sorry." Hinata said.

" You know what? Fuck all of you!" Sakura yelled out at everyone and ran into her room and slammed the door.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out and ran to her room because she didn't have a lock on her door.

" Sakura, talk to me." Sasuke said as he walked into her room to see her sitting on her bed.

" Are they still out there?" Sakura asked him and saw him nod his head. Sakura let out a deep sigh and stood up.

" Sasuke, I need you to leave." Sakura said.

" Sakura I had no idea and I bet Karin is lying!" Sasuke yelled out to his girlfriend.

" Don't yell at me." Sakura spoke harshly to him.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you." Sasuke said as he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Sakura pushed him off of her and took out her cellphone.

" Sakura?"

Sasuke asked then heard Naruto in the background saying they were all leaving and heard the door shut. Sakura dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments she hung up the phone and sigh, no one picked up.

" Did you try to call me ugly?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked out her doorway to see Sai standing there in all of his glory.

" Sai!" Sakura yelled out as she ran up to the male and gave him a hug.

" What are you doing here?I thought you were still on tour?" Sakura asked him.

" I came back early since I knew today was your first day back at home and I didn't want Naruto and you to be here all alone. I'm glad I did decide to come back early after hearing that argument." Sai said as Sakura let go of their embrace.

" You heard all of that?" Sasuke asked the male and saw him nod his head.

" Yeah I was in my room but I didn't feel like getting involved. So hag here got Ashley pregnant?" Sai raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

" Oh wait, Sai you know Ashley pretty well... do you think you can give her a call to see if she is or not? I know she wouldn't lie to you." Sakura pleaded with her roommate and watched him take out his cell phone and dialed her number.

_" Hello?"_

" Ashley, it's Sai."

_" Hey baby! What's up?"_

" Not too much but hey I got a question to ask you."

_" Sure anything for you."_

" Are you pregnant?"

_" Haha yes Sai I am pregnant and you are the father so I guess that mean we get to become husband and wife!"_

" I'm being serious Ashley."

_" Okay okay I guess you can't take a joke but no, why do you want a kid?"_

" What? No! I'm asking because apparently Karin is telling people that you are pregnant with Sasuke's child."

" What? That fucking bitch! I'm going to fucking kill her when I get back in town."

_" Where are you?"_

" I'm at the mist state for the 2 months taking care of my sick grandmother."

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

_" It's okay but anyways I should probably go but tell Sasuke not to worry, I'm on the pill and I'm totally for abortion so he has nothing to worry about having a kid by me."_

" Thanks a lot Ashley."

_" Your welcome later babe."_

" Bye."

Sai hung up the phone and looked over at his two friends.

" Well Sasuke you won't becoming a father anytime soon."

Sai stated out which caused Sakura and Sasuke to breathe again. Sasuke then went over to Sakura and held her in his arms while he inhaled the aroma in her hair.

" I'm so sorry for all of this." Sasuke whispered into her ear and she backed up a little bit to look up at him.

" It's not your fault Sasuke! It's my fucking cousin and Karin's fault." Sakura said then dig her head into his chest again.

" I love you." Sasuke said while stroking her back with his hand.

" I love you too." Sakura said.

" You know I should had known that they were up to something, I saw them in gym class today talking to each other. I just can't believe Naruto would be this stupid to believe your cousin." Sasuke said.

" Dickless is an idiot. But Sakura... why didn't you ever tell me what happened to you?"

Sai asked her. Sakura felt horrible for not telling Sai what had happened and decided to tell him the whole story.

" I see, well I guess we need to have a come to jesus meeting with Naruto when he gets here." Sai said then suddenly the three teens heard the door open.


	22. Plan

" Come Together"

Chapter 22

" Plan"

The three teens who were standing in Sakura's bedroom heard the door open and closed without even hearing a knocking. They all left her room and walked over to the living room to see Neji and Shikamaru walking towards them.

" Hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

Sakura asked them while Sasuke stood behind her and Sai walked over and took a seat on the couch.

" Hey we came here to let you guys know that we think there is something up with your cousin." Neji said.

" We already know, he told Naruto and Hinata that Itachi raped me!" Sakura yelled out.

" Him and Karin are also telling everyone that I got Ashley pregnant which isn't true because we already talked to Ashley and she said it wasn't true." Sasuke said.

" I don't trust that guy one bit. I can't believe Naruto and Ino believe the bullshit lies. Even Hinata believes him." Neji said as they all joined Sai on the couch.

" This is troublesome. I tried talking to Ino about it but she doesn't believe me... I think it's fucked up how she will believe a guy she doesn't know over me." Shikamaru said.

" That is fucked up man." Sai said while patting Shikamaru on the back.

" Well do you guys know why he might want to start spreading rumors about Sakura?" Neji asked the couple.

" He wants my life to become a living hell." Sakura said.

" I think he also wants to try and break me and Sakura apart by telling people that her and my older brother had sex while I got a chick knocked up. I'm going to kill that asshole." Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

" From what I have calculated, it seems like he wants to tear all of us apart." Shikamaru said.

" That would make a lot of sense. For all he knows, I'm still mad at Sasuke and we think that Sasuke is going to be a father." Sakura said.

" Well why doesn't Ashley just tell everyone that it's not true?" Neji asked.

" Because she is going to be out of town for the next two months so if Karin starts telling people, then they will think it's true since she won't be there." Sasuke said.

" Wait a minute, what does this have to do with that bitch?" Shikamaru asked.

" Karin and Kyo are working together." Sakura said.

" So what's the plan?" Sai asked everyone. Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

" I got it!" Sakura said out loud.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

" Well Kyo probably thinks his plan is working so why don't pretend that we are still mad at each other for tomorrow at school. That way during the day, we can try and figure out what they are trying to do so we can figure out a way to let everyone know they are liars." Sakura said.

" I guess so... I hate the fact that you are going be acting heartbroken because of me though."

Sasuke said while she turned her head and gave him one of the smiles he loves so much.

" I know me too but it was the only thing I can think of." Sakura said.

" Okay so tomorrow, Sakura, you will be sad over the news of Sasuke and want to take a break from him while Sasuke tries to get back together with you. I will be on Sasuke's side since I am pretty sure Kyo knows that I know that he is full of shit. You both should act mad towards Naruto and Hinata." Neji said.

" Alright so tomorrow I will hang out with Neji while you hang out with Ino and Shikamaru." Sasuke told his girlfriend as he placed some of her hair behind her ear.

" Okay well we better go before Naruto comes back." Neji said as he got up from the couch as so did everyone else.

" Alright, well Sasuke you should go too." Sakura said with a frown on her face but Sasuke leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss then held her once more.

" It will be okay." Sasuke told her as he placed one last kiss on her forehead and Sakura and Sai watched the three men leave the apartment.

" Do you think the plan will work?" Sai asked his friend.

" I hope so." Sakura replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Sai took Sakura to school because Naruto never came home the night before, they both figured he decided to sleep over at Hinata's place. When they got to school, Sakura walked over to her first period class and walked over to see Ino, who was looking pretty upset.

" Good morning Ino, is something the matter?" Sakura asked her friend with concern.

" Oh god Sakura! I am so sorry for what happened! I'm surprised you seem okay... Hinata told me all about you and Sasuke... I'm so sorry." Ino stood up and gave Sakura a hug.

" It's okay Ino. It's over between me and Sasuke." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry. He is just a jerk anyway for sleeping with that whore! They deserve each other because they both are whores!"

Ino cried out to her friend when they heard the door open and both girls looked to see Sasuke Uchiha walking into the classroom. Ino let go of her friend and marched up to Sasuke's desk where he had quickly taken his seat and slammed her hand on his desk. Sasuke looked up to see fury in her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

" Hn?"

" Don't you dare hn me you fucking asshole! I should-"

" Ino that is enough, he isn't worth your time and energy."

Ino straighten up and looked over at Sakura who had entered into the conversation.

" Ino, just go back to your seat okay? The bell is going to ring any minute now and we can talk more when class is over."

Sakura said as Ino went over to take her seat while Sakura took hers. Sasuke looked over to see her getting her things out.

" Sakura, I'm so sor-" Sasuke began to speak loudly so the people around them including Karin could hear their conversation but was interrupted.

" Don't even start Sasuke! I told you last night it's over. There is no reason why we should be together anymore! So you can go fuck your pregnant whore all you want or better yet, why don't you fuck Karin too since she's her best friend and all."

Sakura cried out and looked away from her pretend ex boyfriend. She then turned back around to see Sasuke had his face down looking at his lap then she looked up to see Karin walking up to them.

" Hey Sasuke." Karin said in an innocent voice which caused Sasuke to look up.

" Karin?"

Sasuke questioned the girl but suddenly the bell rang and Karin walked away and returned to her seat without saying another word.

_' Karin seems different today... what's up with her?'_Sasuke thought to himself then paid attention to the teacher.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and so far Sakura and Sasuke's plan was working. When Sakura was in her second period class, she told Ino more about her situation with Sasuke while she didn't waste her time trying to get Hinata to start talking to her again. Sasuke on the other hand, had to deal with Naruto in his class. He wasn't surprised at the fact that his best friend wasn't talking to him but he didn't really mind because he knew that things would get back to normal soon.

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the table that Neji was sitting at alone. He took a seat across from his friend and looked around to see where the rest of the group was sitting at. His girlfriend was sitting across the room sitting with Ino and Shikamaru while Naruto and Hinata were on the other side of the room.

Sakura looked up and turned her head to see that Sasuke was staring right out to her and she wanted to smile at him so badly but she knew she couldn't.

" Don't worry about him Sakura." Sakura turned back to look at her blond friend and her boyfriend.

" I know, anyways I think I'm going to go ahead and go to class now." Sakura said as she got up from her seat and gathered her things.

" Wait Sakura, we have like 20 minutes left of lunch!" Ino began to whine to her friend.

" I know... I just need some alone time. I'll see you two later."

Sakura said then walked out of the cafeteria while a raven haired male watched her actions.

" Sasuke, you should go see her." Neji said while he knew Sasuke was watching Sakura.

" You don't have to tell me twice."

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria while Neji got up and started talking to some random girl.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where Sakura could had gone so he decided to go to his locker and open it up. Hoping that Sakura would appear beside him at any minute.

" Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to see Karin walking up to him. He turned his head and closed his locker then turned around to see her standing in front of him.

" What do you want Karin?" Sasuke spat out at the redhead.

" Oh Sasuke, I would had hoped that because Sakura dumped you, well I don't know maybe we could be together."

Karin said seductivly as she got closer up to Sasuke but was pushed away from him then he began to walk away.

" Oh Sasuke, I get it! You still love that slut!" Karin yelled out then Sasuke stopped his movements to turn around to give Karin a nasty glare.

" Don't you ever call Sakura a fucking slut!" Sasuke growled out before starting to walk away.

" But she is though. If you don't believe me, then go to Kakashi's classroom. I was walking by there before coming to see you and I noticed her and some male getting it on." Karin began laughing as she saw Sasuke began to run out of the hallway.

_' Sasuke will me mine now.'_ Karin thought to herself.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hallway when she heard her name being called out and turned around to see Kyo walking up to her.

" What do you want Kyo?"

Sakura spat out at her cousin as she noticed him getting way to close to her.

" I want you."

Kyo whispered to her then all of the sudden Sakura saw his hand raise up and all she saw was darkness. Kyo let her body fall to the floor and smirked at his passed out cousin. He bent down to pick up her body and brought her into Kakashi's room and closed the door.

He walked over and placed her body on top of Kakashi's desk and began to take off her pants and panties. Then he took a step back and removed his belt so he was able to take off his pants and boxers off without any difficulty. He looked down at the knocked out pink haired girl and smirked to himself. He pulled her legs closer to the edge and spread them out to positsion himself in front of her opening.

Then suddenly he heard the door open before he had the chance to thrust himself into Sakura and turned around with a smirk on his face but it immediately fell off when who he thought was Sasuke Uchiha walking in on them instead was someone completely different.


	23. Caught

" Come Together"

Chapter 23

" Caught"

Kyonever thought that his plan would fail like it did right at that moment. He was about to slam into Sakura, not caring that she was knocked out but then he was interrupted when he heard the door open and turned around to see who it was.

" Excuse me Mr. Kyo but would you mind telling me what are you doing to my student in my classroom?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the teen then shifted his eyes towards Sakura'sface and noticed that she was knocked out.

" And could you please explain to me why my student is passed out at the moment while being half naked on my desk? I have ungraded tests underneath her."

Kakashi said while Kyo was speechless. Kyo slowly backed away from his cousin and quickly pulled on his boxers and pants on. He opened his mouth to explain but someone else interrupted him.

Suddenly, Sasuke came running into the room and stopped when he noticed Kakashi and Kyo standing around. Kyo looked like he was about to shit his pants while Kakashi looked like he was planning on killing someone. Sasuke then shifted his eyes and noticed that his girlfriend was passed out on Kakashi's desk with no pants or panties on.

Sasuke then looked back up at her cousin and began to snarl at him deadly as he began to pull up his sleeves.

" You are dead meat Kyo." Sasuke growled out as he started to walk up to the male but was pulled back by his teacher.

" Kakashi. Let go of me." Sasuke stated and tried to get away from his grip but it was no use.

" No Sasuke, if you even touch him, you will get in trouble as well and I think your girlfriend needs you at the moment so while you take care of her, I will deal with him. Don't worry, he didn't touch her. She needs you."

Kakashi said as he let go of his student after Sasuke nod his head, knowing what he must do.

" Kyo, you need to come with me right now. Sasuke, when after you take care of Sakura, you can meet us at the office."

Kakashi stated out as he watched Kyo walk towards his teacher and they both walked out of the classroom while Sasuke rushed to his girlfriend's side.

" Sakura! Sakura! Please wake up!"

Sasuke yelled out while he gently shook her and after a minute, she slowly opened up her eyes.

"S...Sasu..ke?"

Sakura talked slowly as she started to become aware of her surroundings.

" Sakura! Are you alright?"

Sasuke asked his girlfriend as he helped her to sit up on Kakashi's desk.

" Yeah I'm okay."

Sakura said but then she looked down and realized that she was missing her pants and her underwear. Sasuke looked down at her face and noticed that tears were beginning to form around her eyes.

Sasuke then walked over to pick up the rest of her clothes and walked back over to her and helped her put on her bottom part of her clothes. When he was done, he looked back up and used his hand to remove the tears from her eyes.

" It's okay Sakura, Kakashi told me that the bastard didn't do anything to you."

Sasuke said softly as he pulled her into an embrace and felt her arms wrap around his body.

" Where is Kyo?"

Sakura asked her boyfriend as she lifted up her head to look up at him.

" Kakashi caught him right before he could do anything to you and at the moment is sending him to the office and when you are up for it, he wants us to meet him in the office."

Sasuke said.

" Oh I see."

Sakura said then suddenly the bell rang, letting the students that they should be heading to their next class.

" I guess we should go." Sakura said as she got off of Kakashi's desk.

" Hn."

Sasuke replied as he took a hold of her hand and walked her out of the classroom. While they were walking down the hallway, they happen to catch Naruto at his locker.

" Do you think we should have him come with us?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

" Yeah."

Sasuke said as they walked over to his locker. Naruto felt a presence and looked up to see his roommate and his best friend.

" What do you guys want?"

Naruto asked as he closed his locker door and looked over at the couple.

" Hey Naruto, I heard Kyo got sent to the office and we are on our way over there to see what's up and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Sakura said with a smile while Sasuke knew where she was going with this.

" Y-Yeah, apparently he got in trouble with something and since you and him are good friends now, we figured you would want to defend him."

Sasuke said.

" Also you get to skip class." Sakura add.

" Okay! Count me in!" Naruto said with a grin as the three began to walk to the office.

" By the way, I guess you guys are back together since you two are holding hands." Naruto said.

" Yup yup." Sakura said with a smile on her face while holding her hand tighter around her boyfriend's.

* * *

When the three teenagers went to the office, they were greeted by Kakashi, Kyo and their principal, Jiraya.

" Well hello there! Sakura, are you feeling better?" Jiraya said with a concern look on his face.

" Yes Mr. Jiraya, Sasuke helped me wake up." Sakura said.

" Wait what happened to you Sakura?" Naruto asked his roommate.

" Why don't you ask your friend Kyo there." Sasuke mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" I will explain what happened. Your friend here had knocked Sakura out and was planning on raping her on my desk when I happened to walk in before he had a chance to." Kakashi explained to Naruto while Kyo was frowning while looking at the ground.

" WHAT!!! EWWW Kyo!!!! You were going to have sex with your cousin? That's just fucking gross dude!" Naruto yelled out.

" I already called his mother and let her know that he has been expelled from this school. She should be here any minute now."

Jiraya said then suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door opened and everyone turned around to see Sakura's aunt walking into the office.

" Hello there, you must be-" Jiraya was interrupted by a sound.

SLAP

Everyone was shocked to see that Kyo's mother had just slapped Sakura hard on her face. Sasuke held his girlfriend in his arms protectively so she wouldn't be able to get hit again while Sakura dug her face in his shirt.

" Don't you dare ever touch her again."

Sasuke growled out as Sakura's aunt rolled her eyes at the Uchiha.

" It's all that little sluts fault that my son is getting in trouble!" Sakura's aunt yelled out.

" Please keep your voice down and I don't appreciate you hurting my students." Jiraya stated.

" Hey Sasuke and Naruto, I think you guys should take Sakura home. Don't worry about your other classes today."

Kakashi whispered to his students while Jiraya and the lady were having an argument and the three nod their heads and exited the office.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked out and stood outside of the door for a moment. Sasuke still had Sakura in his arms and Sakurs lifted up her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes. Sasuke noticed her red right cheek and bent down to give her skin a sweet kiss.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked lovinly to his girlfriend.

" Yeah..." Sakura spoke softly as she dig her head into his shirt once more.

" Sakura." Naruto spoke out and Sakura and Sasuke turned to look over at the blond.

" I'm so sorry... for the both of you... I'm sorry I didn't believ you guys." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes.

" You should be." Sasuke said coldly while Sakura nudged him in the stomach lightly.

" It's alright Naruto but you do believe us don't you?" Sakura asked him.

" Yeah, I'm sorry for think that you brother had raped Sakura, Sasuke. And I'm sorry for doubting you Sakura." Naruto said.

" Oh yeah and I'm not a father." Sasuke said which caused Naruto to chuckle.

" I'm glad so are we good now?" Naruto asked his friends.

" Yeah." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

" Good let's go get something to eat. The ramen is on me." Naruto said as they walked down the hallway.


	24. Peace

" Come Together"

Chapter 24

" Peace"

It had been one month since Kyo was expelled from school and everything went back to normal. Sasuke and Sakura were still together, being as happy as ever, Naruto, Hinata and Ino were forgiven by them because they had chosen Kyo over their friends while Neji and Shikamaru were glad that their plan worked out. Karin was also expelled since she was part of Kyo's plan to get rid of Sakura and no one listened to the rumors she was trying to spread.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sai were hanging around the apartment watching a movie. It was a Saturday and they didn't know what else to do.

" Stupid girl, she should had ran out the front door instead of running upstairs."

Sakura said as she crossed her arms, getting annoyed by the horror movie they were watching. Sasuke chuckled at his girlfriend's action with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

" Ugly, you know they can't be as smart as you, otherwise this would be an extremely short movie."

Sai said while Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Sai couldn't help but stare at his roommate a little longer. He couldn't help but noticed how tired she had been looking lately. Whenever he tried to talk to her about it, she would say that she was fine and brush it off.

" What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Sai snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he had zoned out while staring at the pink haired girl. Her voice called him back to reality and noticed the concern look on her face and smiled at her.

" Yeah, your whole face is ugly, ugly." Sai said then turned his head back to the movie.

" W-What? Why you little!"

Sakura growled out and was about to stand up and show him what she was made out of when she suddenly sat back down and caught her breath. Sasuke took noticed of his girlfriend's action and pulled her into his arms.

" Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sasuke asked out in concern as he held her in his arms while everyone else in the room turned around and looked at the couple.

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she looked over at Sakura who now had her eyes closed.

" It seems like she passed out again, I'm going to go put her in her room."

Sasuke said as he picked up his girlfriend and carried her into her bedroom.

" Poor Sakura, I wish there was something I can do to make her feel better." Hinata said with a frown on her face.

_' She has been fainting a lot lately...'_Sai thought to himself.

" I bet if I go make some ramen, that would make her feel a whole lot better." Naruto said as he stood up from his seat.

" Um... Naruto? I don't think that is going to make her feel any better." His girlfriend said.

" Naruto sit down!" Sai yelled out which startled the two teens and Naruto immediately sat down.

" Have you guys seem to notice that-"

Suddenly Sai's cellphone went off when he was about to ask his friends if it seemed like Sakura was getting more worse than better. He looked down at his cell phone and noticed that it was Tsunade calling him.

" Hello?"

_" Hello Sai, this is Dr. Tsunade. How are you?"_

" I'm doing pretty good, and yourself?"

_" I'm fine thank you. I was wondering by any chance if you are busy at the moment?"_

" Dr Tsunade, are you asking me out?"

_" WHAT!! No Sai!"_

" Haha okay okay but yeah I'm not busy at the moment."

_" I wanted to know if you could come by the hospital right now."_

" Sure thing, would you like me to bring Sakura as well?"

_" She is the reason why I need to see you but no, please come alone."_

" Alright, I will be on my way."

_" Thank you Sai."_

" See you soon."

_" Okay."_

" Bye."

_" Bye."_

Sai closed up his phone and looked up at Naruto who was giving him a questionable look.

" What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

" I need to go to the hospital, I shall be back." Sai said with a fake smile on his face then got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door.

" Um.. okay bye." Naruto said as he watched his roommate leave the apartment.

" I hope everything is okay." Hinata told her lover.

" Yeah... me too." Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke closed Sakura's door and went over and carefully placed her on the bed. Right when she felt something soft hit her head softly, she immediatly opened up her eyes which took the Uchiha by surprised.

" Your awake?"

" Hn."

Sakura responded as she sat up on her bed while her boyfriend took a seat beside her.

" I see you are beginning to talk like me now." Sasuke teased.

" Yeah I guess I have been hanging out with you way too long." Sakura said.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

" I... passed out again... didn't I?" Sakura questioned her boyfriend.

" Hn." Sasuke responded this time.

" Fuck." Sakura mumbled out of her breath. She was really getting tired of this happening to her.

" How are you feeling?"

" I feel fine now." Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Well that's good."

Sasuke said then all of the sudden they head Naruto yelled out something they could not understand in the other room.

"..."

"..."

" Well... okay?" Sasuke said not sure what to think while his girlfriend began to giggle.

" So what would you like to do tonight?" Sakura asked.

" Well... Neji called me earlier and wanted to see if we all wanted to meet up at the club. But we don't have to go if you don't want to."

" No I would love to go! You are not allowed to drink anything though." Sakura said.

" Sakura, have you noticed that I haven't drinked or anything since we have been together."

Sasuke said. He didn't feel right doing things that Sakura couldn't do anymore because of her illness.

" Yeah your right." Sakura said happily and gave Sasuke a kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone met up at the club, including Sai, who had arrived at their home just in time to find out what they were up too. Sai decided to tag along but Sakura couldn't help but noticed he wasn't acting like he usually did. He seemed a little bit depressed and when she asked what was wrong, he would tell her it was nothing.

When they entered the club, Sasuke and Sakura took a seat at a booth, Sakura wanted to dance but Sasuke was afraid she would pass out again so instead they cuddled with each other while enjoying the music.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino were dancing on the dance floor.

Sai was sitting at the bar flirting with some chick trying to have a good time. He glanced over at where his favorite couple were sitting at. Sakura looked so happy being in Sasuke's embrace. Sai had never seen Sakura this happy. Ever. Back when she was with her ex, Sasori, she wasn't as happy as she is right now.

_' She looks so happy. I hate the fact that I'm going to be the one who takes that away from her.'_Sai thought before taking another shot.

Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the top of his nose then pulled apart to see his reaction and smiled at him. He growled seductivly and was about to kiss her once again when they were suddenly interupted.

" Hey you two love birds."

The couple looked up to see Neji smiling at them with a brown haired female next to him.

" Hi Neji." Sakura said happily.

" I would like you guys to meet my new girlfriend, Tenten." Neji introduced.

" Hi Tenten, my name is Sakura, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." Sakura said while she watched the two take a seat across from them.

" Nice to meet you guys. Neji talks about you guys all the time." Tenten said with a smile on her face.

" So when did you two started dating?" Sakura asked them.

" Well officially, about an hour ago!" Tenten said.

" Really?" Sakura was surprised.

" Yeah but we have been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks." Tenten said.

" Well that's cool." Sakura said.

" So Neji, you have finally decided to settle down huh." Sasuke said while smirking at his friend.

" Yeah I figured if you can do it, why can't I?" Neji smirked at the Uchiha while he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**So I have decided that the last chapter of this story is going to be chapter 30 which means this story is going to end soon. I love this story because it's my first Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. Anyways please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also there are a few misspellings, spell check is not working again. SORRY!**


	25. The Unexpected

" Come Together"

Chapter 25

" The Unexpected"

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke were laying in bed together. Sakura opened her eyes a little bit after waking up and noticed that her boyfriend was still asleep. It wasn't unusual that the couple would ether be sleeping on Sakura's bed or in Sasuke's room. They liked to take turns and it was pretty rare when they would sleep alone but they would still talk on the phone until they went to sleep if they couldn't be together.

Sakura smiled at how peaceful her Sasuke looked as she brought her hand up and pushed some of his hair a side. When she tried to get up from the bed, she was immediately attacked by one of her boyfriend's arms, bringing her back into her bed and closer to his body.

" Mine." Sasuke growled out as he slowly opened up his eyes.

" I know that Sasuke! But we need to get ready for my doctor's appointment today." Sakura said playfully then leaned down and gave him a good morning kiss.

" Hn. I love you." Sasuke said as he let go of her and got out of the bed.

" I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura giggled at her boyfriend as the two got dressed. When they got ready, they left her bedroom and noticed Sai was standing near the couch, looking like he was waiting for them.

" Good morning Sai." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Are you ready to go?" Sai questioned her.

" Yup yup. Are you ready to go Sasuke?" Sakura turned and looked at him and saw him nod his head.

" Sakura, I don't want Sasuke to come with us today, no offense to you Sasuke." Sai said as he took a quick glance at the Uchiha then back at Sakura.

" Why Sai? Sasuke always comes with us so why is it that he suddenly go?" Sakura questioned his roommate.

" Because I said so now come on Sakura, you can see him when we get back." Sai said as he walked out of the apartment and Sakura and Sasuke followed him out to his car.

" But Sai-" Sakura began to speak but then she was interrupted.

" Shut up Sakura and get in the fucking car now!" Sai shouted at her while opening up his door, leaving Sakura and Sasuke speechless.

_' Sai has never gotten that angry before... something is wrong. He also keeps on calling me Sakura instead of ugly...'_ Sakura thought.

" Hey there is no reason to yell at her Sai. Now Sakura, I'll wait here for you when you get back, okay?" Sasuke said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

" Whatever." Sakura mumbled and walked away and got into the passanger side of the car and Sai drove off.

* * *

The whole ride there, Sai and Sakura didn't say a word to each other, sitting in silence. When they arrived at the hospital, they were on their way to the door to enter the hospital when Sai pulled Sakura's arm, making her stop.

" What's wrong Sai?" Sakura asked while she turned to face him.

" Sakura... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Sai said.

" It's okay, I wish you would tell me what's up with you! You have been acting weird since you came home yesterday!" Sakura told him.

_' You are about to find out.'_ Sai thought.

" Yeah, sorry but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and you know I would only do things for your own good."

Sai said then gave her a hug and she hugged him back. He loved her as a sister.

" I love you too. Now let's go, I don't want Tsunade to get mad at us."

Sakura said as she let go of her roommate and they entered the hospital. They were walking towards Tsunade's office when Sakura noticed something was up.

" Hey Sai, why are we going to Tsunade's office? Shouldn't we wait in the waiting room?"

Sakura asked as they reached her door but Sai ignored her and knocked on the door. There heard a come in from the other side and Sai opened up the door and was greeted by Tsunade.

" Well hello Sakura and Sai, please have a seat."

Tsunade said as she let the teens into her office and watched them take a seat then walked over to her own seat.

" Hi Dr. Tsunade, I'm kinda curious what we are doing in here? Shouldn't I be getting ready for my tests?" Sakura asked the doctor.

" Yes but I needed to discuss something with you first... I know you are aware that the reason why you live here now is because I had gotten transferred to move here and me and Sai's mother thought it would be best if you moved too." Tsunade said.

" Yes..." Sakura said, not sure where the conversation was leading to.

" Well I'm getting transferred back to Sand country." Tsunade said, leaving a shock Sakura.

" She will be moving in two weeks and that means we will be moving too." Sai said, avoiding Sakura's gaze that was now on him.

" W-What do you mean by we?"

" Sakura, we will be moving back to my mansion. We are going home." Sai said.

" No! My home is here! With Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as tears began to roll down her face.

" It's not your decision." Sai said then he finally looked up at her.

" It's not yours ether!"

" I am your guardian! I can do whatever I want!" Sai yelled out this time, trying to make sense to the girl.

" Not legally..." Sakura mumbled under her breath but Sai heard what she was saying.

" No, I'm not but my mother is and she has already discussed this with Dr. Tsunade." Sai said.

" No offense to you Dr. Tsunade but why can't I stay here and get treated here?"

" It's because you are going to need a liver transplant in a few months and I am the only one who should do the procedure. The hospital where I was working before has a better staff and it will be a more likely chance as to getting a new liver there than to stay here. Remember the last time you were admitted? You almost died because this hospital didn't have your blood type!" Tsunade explained to her patient.

" Do... I have a choice?" Sakura asked out but she already knew her answer.

" No." Sai said and watched Sakura stand up from her seat.

" I hate you." Sakura mumbled out with her fists clenched to her sides and tears pouring down her face.

" I hate you all!" Sakura screamed out and stormed out of the office.

" Sakura!" Sai called out as he got out of his seat and tried to go after her.

_' I'm so sorry Sakura but it's for your own good.'_ Tsunade thought to herself.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the hospital using an emergency exit, she wanted to get far away from Sai. She kept on running as she got to the sidewalk on the street and tried to run as fast as she could then after a few seconds, she started to feel pretty dizzy and stopped herself.

_' Now this is why... I...never...took...gym...Sasuke...'_

Sakura thought to herself before collapsing onto the pavement. What she didn't noticed was a car had happen just to pull up and Itachi got out of the car and ran up to her body.

" Sakura!" Itachi called to her while shaking her body but got no response.

" Sakura!" Another voice was called out and Itachi looked up to see Sai rushing over to them.

" Itachi? Is she okay?" Sai stood beside him, looking down at her.

" It looks like she fainted again." Itachi said as he picked her up in his arms.

" Damn. She was running away from the hospital." Sai spoke out.

" Here you take her back to the hospital while I drive my car into the parking lot. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked while handling him the girl's body.

" He didn't come. You should call him and let him know what is going on."

Sai said before sprinting into a run towards the hospital. Itachi then got into his car and dialed Sasuke's number while he began to drive.

_" Hn."_

" Little brother, you need to meet me at the hospital."

_" Why? What happened?"_

" It's Sakura, Sai said she was running away from the hospital and I found her passed out on the sidewalk while I was passing by in my car. Sai took her back to the hospital and I'm parking my car."

_" Why was she running away?"_

" I don't know."

_" I'm leaving right now. I will be there soon."_

" Okay I will see you then."

_" Bye."_

" Bye."

* * *

When Sasuke got to the hospital, he was greeted by Itachi and Sai who were waiting in the hospital's waiting room.

" About time you showed up." Itachi greeted his younger brother.

" Hn. How is she?" Sasuke asked.

" She's fine. She's awake now and they are doing her tests at the moment." Itachi said as he watched his brother take a seat.

" Sai, do you know why she ran away from the hospital?" Sasuke questioned the male.

" You need to tell him Sai." Itachi encouraged him.

" Tell me what?"

" Tsunade is getting transferred back to Sand country in two weeks and me and Sakura are also moving back."

Sai stated plain in simple. Itachi looked over at his brother to see his reaction and saw the anger in his eyes and his fists were turning white.

" Is there anyway she can stay here?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" No." Sai stated and before Sasuke had a chance to respond, Tsunade walked up to the men with Sakura with her.

" Sakura!" Sasuke got up from his seat and rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms.

" I'm sorry." Sakura said as she looked up to her loving boyfriend's eyes.

" It's all right. Just don't ever do something that foolish again." Sasuke said before leaning down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Are you okay ugly?" Sai said as Itachi and him got out of their seats.

" Yeah, I'm so sorry Sai. I don't hate you." Sakura said, giving him a smile.

" It's okay, I'm sorry that it has to come to this." Sai said.

" Alright well she is free to go. If everything goes well, I will see you guys in Sand country. Sasuke, Itachi, it was nice getting to know you guys." Tsunade said.

" Yes, thank you for all you have done for her." Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded, holding his grip tighter on the girl as he watched the doctor leave the area.

" So... when are you guys leaving?" Sasuke asked.

" Two weeks." Sai said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Well I'm going to head out, I'll see you guys later and I'm glad that you are feeling better Sakura." Itachi said.

" Thank you Itachi." Sakura said then the older Uchiha walked away.

" Ugly, you can go with Sasuke. I think you two will need some alone time." Sai said and followed Itachi.

" Sasuke!" Sakura began to cry out as she held herself tighter to his body. She never wanted to let go. He meant the world to her.

" Sakura." Sasuke said and lifted her head up to look into her glassy eyes.

" I love you."

Sasuke said as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. When they parted he helped her get rid of the tears from her face.

" I love you too! So much! I don't want to go!" Sakura cried out.

" I know... I don't want you to go ether but don't worry, we will figure something out. I won't let you go so easily."

Sasuke tried to smirk at her but he began to feel tears forming from his eyes. He didn't want her to go. She was his sanity.

* * *

**Well I had this whole thing wriiten out then somehow it got deleted ahhh so anyways thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**


	26. The Last Night

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, because of you this story now has 100 reviews!! I love this story so much and I'm very sad it's ending but I really wanted at least 100 reviews before this story ended and I got it. Thank you all!!! Now sorry if this chapter is short, a lot of my chapters have been short lately but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Come Together"

Chapter 26

" The Last Night"

It had finally come. Tomorrow would be the day that Sakura would be moving back and everyone was sad, especially Sakura and Sasuke. Sai had already packed all of their belongings and sent them back to where they used to live so Sakura had been staying over at Sasuke's house while Sai slept on the couch at their apartment. Sakura already had a bed at her other home so she decided to leave hers at Naruto's in case someone felt like sleeping over.

Sasuke decided on spending the whole day with his lovely angel while Naruto was planning on throwing a surprise farewell party for her and invite everyone that she knew. Sasuke at first thought it was a horrible idea since Naruto is always throwing her surprise parties but since it would be the last time everyone would see her, he finally gave in.

At the moment, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten were enjoying lunch at the local cafe. Sakura was actually excited because it was the first double date she had ever been on. Every time they hung out with Naruto and Hinata, someone else was always there and they were never alone with Ino and Shikamaru, Sasuke still can't stand Ino.

" I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow Sakura! We didn't even get to hang out that much since we just met." Tenten said with a frown on her face.

" Yeah I don't want to go ether but I don't have a choice. But you guys will definitely have to come visit during the summer!" Sakura said before taking a sip out of her shake.

" So what's going to happen with you two? Are you guys going to be doing that long distance relationship thing or are you guys going to break it off." Neji asked the couple.

" None of your buisness."

Sasuke said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sakura thought about it and realized she wasn't sure what was going to happen with her and Sasuke after she leaves. She will have to ask him about it later when they are alone.

" By the way Sakura, Naruto is throwing a surprise party at the apartment tonight." Sasuke stated.

" He sure does love throwing parties." Neji said.

" Yeah I feel sorry for Hinata for putting up with him but I am going to miss him."

Sakura said while looking down on her lap. Sasuke wanted to tell her things to make her feel a whole lot better about her moving but he couldn't.

" Anyways be sure to look surprise later on." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm around her body, trying to comfort her.

" Don't worry I will. I am kinda used to his surprises so I know how to act now." Sakura said.

" So Sakura, where will you be living at now?" Tenten asked.

" Oh where I was living before. Sai owns a huge mansion and his mother, Temari and Konkuro also lives there." Sakura explained to everyone.

" Well that's cool. I have seen their band once in concert before. They are amazing! How does it feel living with a rock star?" Tenten asked.

" Who Sai? Well... he has a lot of fan girls like Mr. Uchiha over here but instead of avoiding them, he loves them. I remember the first time Sai and his band ever performed in an actual stage and his parents were there and the first song that they played was about him masturbating." Sakura giggled out.

" That is a pretty good song."

Neji said before taking a bite out of his sandwich while Tenten just stared at him with disbelief.

" I thought you said his mom lives in his mansion?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

" She does, his parents separated about a year after his mother took me in. His mother and my mom were best friends so after my mom died, she adopted me. Anyways Sai's dad doesn't live with them but yet his parents are still fuck buddies.**(A/N: Unfortunately my parents are that way too. It is such a drag.)** It's weird. I wish she would just divorce him already but whatever it's her life." Sakura said with a shrug.

" That is quite interesting." Tenten commented.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he nuzzled his face into some pink hair.

" You two are just so cute together! It's a shame you will have to be separated." Tenten said with a frown on her face.

" Sakura will be fine without me." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face but hearing his comment made Sakura feel a little nervous.

_' What did he mean by that?'_Sakura thought to herself while the three teens continued to talk.

A few hours later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at her apartment after stopping by the hospital and saying bye to all of the nurses. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed at the fact that her and Sasuke hadn't really had any alone time together. Right after lunch with Neji and Tenten, they went straight to the hospital then to the apartment and she was hoping that he and Sasuke could go on one last date together or do something romantic.

" Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they got out of his car and began to walk up to the door.

" No... aren't you sad or anything?" Sakura asked him.

" Not at all. Is there a reason why I should be?" Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit of coldness from his last statement.

" Nevermind." Sakura mumbled out and she opened up the front door to the apartment.

" SURPRISE!!!!"

Everyone in the apartment yelled out as loud as they could and Sakura tried to act surprise, but it failed because she kept on thinking about Sasuke's behavior.

" Sakura? You were supposed to be surprised." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

" Well Naruto, it's kinda hard being surprised all this time when every time something happens, you throw me a surprise party."

Sakura explained as she walked away from her boyfriend and looked around to see everyone she knew. The whole group was there including Itachi, Sai, Temari, Konkuro and Tenten. Naruto even invited some friends from school which included Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji.

" Thanks everyone for coming."

Sakura said with a smile on her face while everyone began talking among themselves while drinking or eating. Sakura was enjoying herself talking to the group of girls and looked over at her boyfriend whom she hadn't talked to since they arrived at the party. Sasuke was talking with Sai in the corner of the room with a serious look on his face while drinking a beer.

_' What is he doing drinking a beer? He's not suppose to be drinking!' _

Sakura thought bitterly and was about to go over to him and see what was up with him but was interrupted by Ino.

" So Sakura, are you and Sasuke going to try and date long distance?" Ino asked her friend.

" I'm not sure...we haven't talked about it." Sakura said, unsure of herself.

" Don't worry Sakura, I know Sasuke loves you and you two were meant to be together." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

" Yeah but don't get your hopes up Sakura." Ino told her friend.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked the blond.

" Well you know that he was a huge player before he started dating you and I'm afraid that there might be a chance that he will go back to his old ways since you won't be around anymore. I mean did you notice that he has been drinking tonight? He hasn't had any alcohol since you were admitted to the hospital." Ino said.

" Don't listen to her Sakura! I'm sure he is only drinking because he is depressed that you are leaving tomorrow." Tenten said before taking a sip out of her beer.

" I'm sorry if I am putting thoughts into your head Sakura but I just don't want you to be getting hurt again."

Ino said with concern. Sakura then turned around to see Sasuke was now walking up to the girls.

" Hey Sasuke!"

Sakura said with a smile on her face while he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, causing the girls around them cheer for them. Sasuke then interrupted the kiss to glare at them.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted out then look back down at his girlfriend.

" Sakura, me and some of the other guys are going to go to the club. We are probably going to stay out late so I will see you tomorrow." Sasuke said emotionless.

" Wait why are you going to the club?" Sakura asked the male.

" Because the other guys want to go." Sasuke explained.

" Well I want to go with you!" Sakura was starting to get pissed off.

" You can't come with us. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stated then tried to give Sakura another kiss but she blocked him.

" Why can't I come? It's my last night here and I want to spend it with you."

Sakura whined out while the girls stepped away and went over to their significant others. They all thought they shouldn't be involved.

" Because it's just going to be the guys tonight, but don't worry. I promise I will see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he began to embrace the girl.

" Okay, just... don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Sasuke smirked at her remark and leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips once more.

" Hey hag, are you ready to go?" Sai yelled out, causing Sasuke's eye to twitch. He hated being called that. He let go of his girlfriend and looked down at her one last time and gave her an actual smile.

" I love you." Sasuke spoke out softly.

" I love you too!"

Sakura said with a smile on her face as she watched Sasuke turn away and met up with the other guys and left. Sakura then turned around to see the other girls who were walking over to her.

" Are you okay?" Temari asked her friend.

" Yeah, I'm getting tired anyway so I think I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep since I have such a big day tomorrow."

Sakura said with a smile on her face, even though she was disappointed at the fact that Sasuke choose to hang out with the guys rather than spending time with her.

" Okay well if you need anything, we are all here." Hinata said.

" Thanks everyone, well goodnight."

Sakura said to the girls then walked into her room, which only had an empty bed since all of her stuff had already been shipped to her other home. She was even more surprised at Sasuke when he implied that they were not going to be sleeping together tonight. Her last night here and she had to sleep alone.

* * *

** I hope everyone liked this chapter! Only 4 more chapters of this story then it's done. Anyways please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *


	27. Take Care Of Yourself

" Come Together"

Chapter 27

" Take Care Of Yourself"

Sakura woke up early in the next morning, hoping to see Sasuke laying right beside her but to see disappointment, he was no where to be seen. Then she remembered the night before and how he left her at her own farewell party to go hang out with his guy friends. To say she was pissed off was an understatement. She wouldn't had minded if she wasn't going to be moving today and doesn't know the next time she would see him again.

Sakura quickly picked up her cellphone and dialed Sasuke's cellphone number. She frowned when his phone went immediately straight to his voice mail and she was worried that something might had happened to him. She laid there in her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

" Come in!" Sakura yelled out as watched her bedroom door open up and Sai walked into the room.

" Good morning ugly." Sai said as he walked over to the girl's bed.

" Morning!" Sakura said as she sat up in her bed.

" So... did you have fun with Sasuke last night?" Sakura asked the male, she was really curious of what they did the night before.

" Yeah we did!" Sai said with a smile on his face.

" Did Sasuke make it back home okay?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know, I saw him leaving the club with some hot chick." Sai said jokingly but when he glanced over at his friend, he knew that she was worried.

" I'm kidding! Shikamaru was the designated driver and took him home."

" Oh okay..." Sakura trailed off while looking away.

" Why are you getting so worried anyway?" Sai asked her as he watched her get out of bed and stretched her arms.

" Well, I just tried calling his cell phone but it was turned off so I was beginning to worry." Sakura explained.

" Oh maybe he is just hung over and wanted some peace and quiet?" Sai suggested but Sakura shook her head.

" But he knows that my flight leaves this morning!" Sakura began to whine. She missed her boyfriend.

" Well maybe he is going to show up at the airport with Itachi, I know everyone is planning on meeting us there." Sai said.

" Yeah, I bet you are right, anyways Sai go away so I can get dressed then I will be ready to leave for the airport." Sakura said as she watched Sai nod his head and turned around and left the bedroom.

* * *

When she got all ready, Naruto and Hinata drove Sai and Sakura to the airport and were greeted by Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Itachi and to Sakura's disappointment, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

" Sakura, we are going to have to talk on the phone everyday!" Ino said while trying to cheer up her friend.

" Thanks, you will have to let me know when you finally lose that virginity of yours." Sakura giggled out while watching the blond blush.

" Good luck on trying to get her virginity." Sakura told her boyfriend while winking at him.

" Thanks Sakura, I will try my best." Shikamaru said.

" Yeah next time you are in town, we will have to go out clubbing again." Neji said.

" Okay! As long as Ashley's brother isn't the bartender." Sakura said.

" Tenten, you watch over Neji for me." Sakura told his girlfriend.

" Don't worry I will." Tenten said.

" Hinata, you have to take care of Naruto for me. Don't make him eat too much ramen. And please tell him to stop throwing surprise parties." Sakura whined to the girl.

" I will try my best. It's going to be weird without you and Sai not being there anymore." Hinata told her.

" Itachi! I'm really going to miss you!" Sakura told the older Uchiha.

" Foolish little sister, you are acting like you are never going to see me again. Don't worry about Sasuke. Have some faith in him." Itachi told her.

" Where is he? I would had figured he was going to come with you to the airport." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" Well when I woke up this morning he was already gone and every time I tried his cellphone, it is turned off so I don't know where he is. I'm sorry that he is being a jerk." Itachi said.

" Thanks it's not your fault." Sakura said.

Sakura then walked over to her now former roommate and noticed that he wasn't his cheerful self.

" It will be okay Naruto, when you guys graduate, you will all have to come visit." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Sakura..." Naruto trailed off.

" What is it?"

" I'm sorry about Sasuke not showing up. But don't worry next time I see him I will kick his ass." Naruto yelled out.

" It's okay... I'm sure he has a good reason not showing up." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. She was getting sadder by the minute.

" Take care of yourself."

Naruto told her as he gave her a tight hug. After they said all of their goodbye's, Sakura and Sai left them and went through the security. After they were done there, they walked over to where they were going to depart and took a seat, waiting for their plane to get ready. Sakura took out her phone once again and tried to call Sasuke one last time but this time he finally picked up.

" Hello?"

_" Sasuke! I have finally gotten a hold of you!"_

" Hey Sakura."

" So where are you? I'm at the airport now."

_" Yeah about that, I can't make it."_

Sakura suddenly heard a female voice in the background but wasn't able to tell who she was or what she was saying.

" Who was that?"

_" No one, I gotta go. Have a safe trip. Bye."_

" Sasuke wait I love-"

Click

" You." Sakura looked down at the phone and noticed that he had hung up with her. Tears immediately started to form in her eyes and Sai took noticed of her.

" Hey ugly, what's the matter?" Sai asked the girl then she immediately embraced him, while he could feel her tears on his shirt.

" Sasuke used me." Sakura cried out, not caring that some people were starting to stare.

" No he didn't, what makes you say that?" Sai asked her.

" He told me he wasn't going to show up and then I heard a female with him and suddenly he had to get off the phone and he didn't even tell me that he loves me." Sakura said.

" You are thinking way too into this. He probably is still upset that you are leaving and maybe he was at the store and was in the middle of checking out so he had to get off the phone." Sai suggested, trying to make his friend feel better.

" How about this, why don't you try calling him again once we get back home. Until then cheer up! You never know he might show up on the airplane or something." Sai told her when they suddenly heard the intercom, letting them know they needed to board the plane.

" Yeah your right." Sakura said as she got up from her seat while wiping away her tears.

Sakura and Sai walked in line while waiting the board the plane. Once they got on the plane, they took their seats with Sai taking the seat next to the window while Sakura sat in the middle seat. All she could think about was Sasuke and was hoping that he was going to show up any minute like they do in the movies and take the seat right beside her. Sakura then glanced over at the window after spending the minute looking around, trying to get a glimpse of the raven male she loved. She then felt a presence being sitting down next to her and quickly turned around to see if it was her boyfriend but to her disappointment, it was an old bald headed male.

* * *

About three hours later, they had finally arrived at their destination and they got into the limo that was waiting for the teens. Sakura still couldn't get Sasuke out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. She tried to call him while on their way to the house but this time his phone was on but he didn't they got to Sai's mansion, it was exactly how Sakura remembered it. When they entered their home, they were immediately greeted by Sai's mother. Sakura had to hide her emotions because she didn't want his mother to see her depressed or upset.

" Well hello you two! I'm so happy that you are finally home Sakura!" Sai's mother said with excitement.

_' Yeah... this is my home.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she smiled at her adoptive mother.

" Now I want to have a very long chat with you and to gossip of how things were while you were away but before that, you have a present from me and Sai waiting for you in your room." Sai's mother said, knowing that Sakura seemed very depressed at the moment.

" Oh okay..."

Sakura told her with a fake smile on her face as she went up the stairs and went to her room. Her room that hadn't been touched since her and Sai had moved away so many months before. When she finally reached up to her room, she noticed that he door was closed but then let the thought slip her mind as she opened her door, not caring or paying any attention to her room what so ever as she was too busy thinking about Sasuke.

" Sakura."

She knew that voice.

She must be hallucinating.

There was no way that he would be in her room.

Sakura decided to take the chance to prove to herself that she was wrong and slowly lifted up her eyes that were fixated on the floor to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting on her queen sized memory foam bed, like he was waiting for her to arrive.

" S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out but loud enough for him to hear it. He was staring right into her emerald eyes as he got off of the bed and slowly approuched her.

" Sakura." The way he say her name always made her feel like she was heaven as she realized she was no longer in a dream but in a reality.

" SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Sai and his mother were sitting casualty in the living room when they heard a sudden scream.

" SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Well it seems like Sakura has found her present." Sai said with a smirk on his face.

" She sure did. I take it that she loves it." Sai's mother giggled out.

Sakura could not believe that Sasuke was in her bedroom as she ran up to him and embraced him while tears were flowing down from her face.

" What are you doing here?" Sakura choked out as she lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

" I couldn't leave my sick girlfriend when she needs me the most." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face then lifted his hand up to remove a few of her tears.

" I thought that... you didn't want me." Sakura admitted.

" What makes you think that? I love you and nothing will ever change that." Sasuke told his girlfriend.

" Well... you didn't want to spend our last night together and you didn't show up at the airport and when I called you I heard a girl in the background and you didn't tell me that you loved me." Sakura said.

" Well the reason why I hung out with the guys last night is because it was going to be the last time I see them for a while. My flight left early this morning so that is why I had my phone turned off and when you finally did get in touch with me, I was with Sai's mother. She was the one who you heard in the background and I was afraid that you might had recognized her voice so I got off the phone as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I love you but I do. Do you feel better now?"

Sasuke looked down at his girl and saw her nod her head.

" Good because we are going to be living together now so I didn't want us to start off on the wrong foot." Sasuke admitted which made Sakura's eyes go wide.

" You mean it? You are moving in with us?" Sakura asked him.

" Yep, Sai and his mother are cool with it and I'm going to be taking the same program as you so we can get our GED's together. One thing must go though before I start sleeping in your room." Sasuke told her.

" You have to get rid of that picture over there next to your bed of you and Sasori together." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

" Of course!" Sakura told him before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

" I love you." Sakura said.

" I love you too." Sasuke told her before kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

**Yay go Sasuke! I keep debating if I should have the next chapter or I should continue until it goes up to Chapter 30. So I leave it for you guys to tell me what you guys want. Should I end it on the next chapter or write 3 more chapters? So please leave me a review and let me know what I should do but no matter what I do this story will be ending before next Monday :(**

**Review please!!**

* * *


	28. Party Plans

Hey everyone thank you so much for letting me know what I should do with this story and I know what I'm going to do. Thanks :) Anyways this chapter has a tiny bit of lemon in it just to warn you guys! Enjoy!

" Come Together"

Chapter 28

" Party Plans"

After spending some alone time together, Sasuke and Sakura walked back down stairs and were greeted by Sai and his mother.

" It looks like someone is a happy girl." Sai stated towards his pink haired friend as he noticed the huge smile on her face while holding onto her boyfriend's hand.

" Yup yup!" Sakura said as they walked over to the couch and took a seat.

" So Sakura, how have things been while you were away?" Sai's mother asked before taking a sip of her tea.

" Let me tell you all the things that had happened." Sakura began to speak.

" After my first day of school, I decided to go visit my aunt and she ended up beating me and cut my hair off, then when me and Sasuke went on our first date, two girls drugged him and ended up having sex with one of them. Then I got really sick but I got better so me and Sasuke became a couple." Sakura told her adoptive mother.

" Wow your aunt is still blaming you for your mother's death. How pathetic that woman is." Sai's mother said with a frown on her face.

" Tell me about it then my cousin started going to the same school as us and began to spread horrible rumors including that Itachi raped me! So then half of our friends believed him but then he was got caught at school when he was about to rape me after he knocked me out and got expelled." Sakura said.

" I just can't believe that. I know Itachi would never do something like that. Looks like you had a eventful school year." Sai's mother said which surprised Sasuke.

" You know my older brother?" Sasuke asked her and saw her nod her head.

" Yes, him and the other boys would come over and hang out a lot before he moved back to Leaf city. I'm so very sorry about what had happened to your parents." Sai's mother told him.

" It's okay." Sasuke said in a quiet tone of voice but looked over at his girlfriend to see she had taken a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

" Anyways Sakura, I figured that I would throw a party tonight for welcoming you back and having Sasuke being a part of the family now." Sai's mother told the two.

" You don't have to do that Ms-" Sasuke was then suddenly cut off.

" Please just call me mom. It took Sakura forever to call me that and since Sai and her call me that, you have to call me that too since you will be living with us now." She told him with a grin on her face.

" Okay mom." Sasuke smirked at her.

_' Mom... I do miss saying that word.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Are you okay?"

Sakura whispered over to him and he looked over to see her worried expression on her face. Sasuke then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

" Hn." Sasuke replied while he pulled apart and was now smiling at his girl.

" Now, I'm sure you two want to go rest up before the big party tonight so go on upstairs and get situated while me and Sai take care of everything."

Sai's mother said as she got out of her seat and walked out of the living room.

" My mother is just like Naruto and how they both always find an excuse to throw a party." Sai explained to the Uchiha as he got out of his seat and walked off.

" Come on Sasuke, you will owe me for abandoning me last night."

Sakura gave her boyfriend a wink before getting off of the couch and dragged him away to their bedroom.

On their way to their bedroom, Sasuke had picked Sakura bridal style and carried her into the room. He turned around and closed the door and frowned when he noticed there wasn't a lock on the door.

" Don't worry, Sai and his mom know better than to walk in without knocking." Sakura told him then he began to walk over to the bed.

" Good thing Naruto isn't here then."

Sasuke said between kisses as he carefully laid her down on the bed. He still had their lips attached to each other when he started to lick her bottom lip, wanting to taste the inside of her mouth.

After a while of fooling around, they were both now naked and Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her passionately as he entered inside of her. At first he was going so slow, it was torture for the couple but he wanted this moment to last. He wanted to make up for making Sakura think that he was cheating on her. He would never do that to his own cherry blossom.

He then started to thrust faster and deeper in her while giving her attention to her face by placing kisses all over. He thrust in and out of her, enjoying the moans that were escaping her lips and soon they climaxed together. Sasuke rolled over on the bed and brought Sakura up with him so she was now cuddling with his naked chest.

" I missed doing this." Sakura said while a smile was plastered on her face. Sasuke looked down at her an raised an eyebrow at her.

" You are making it sound like we hadn't had sex in forever when it's was only been three days."

Sasuke responded to her then watched her get up from her position and sat on top of him while her legs were on each side of him.

" Well... I thought that I was never going to see you again and well I dont' know..."

Sakura trailed off while looking away from the Uchiha but her eyes widen when she felt his hand on her chin and made her look back at him.

" I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke growled out then flipped them over so he was on top again, getting ready for another round of love making.

* * *

After they were done, they both got dressed and decided to go use Sakura's aim that was on her computer to see if anyone was on and to both of there amazement. It seemed like everyone was on.

ExoticCherryBlossom: Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BeatifulandBlonde: Hey Sakura! How did your flight go? Is Sasuke with you now? The guys told us his plan right after you had got on the plane. For a minute there I was going to find his ass and kick it all the way to the moon.

ExoticCherryBlossom: You wish Ino

ExoticCherryBlossom: That was Sasuke hehe

ThisIsTroubleSome: Well that answers your question Ino and I'm glad you made it there safe Sakura

ExoticCherryBlossom: Thanks Shikamaru

Ramen4Life: Teme!!!

ExoticCherryBlossom: Dobe

Ramen4Life: I am missing you so much right now! :( I still wish you were here with me!!

ExoticCherryBlossom:...

DestinyRulez: See Tenten I told you he was weird

KnivesAreForMyFriends: yeah you are right Neji

MasterofPuppets:...

SaNdAtTaCk:...

Sai: dickless are you gay?

ThisIsTroubleSome:..

BeatifulandBlonde:um...

FanForYou: and I thought Gaara was weird

SaNdAtTaCk: Hey!

Hateconsumer: You have an admire little brother

ShyCutie16: Naruto?

Ramen4Life: What? I do miss him. He's my best friend and I'm going to miss hanging out with him.

MasterofPuppets: Sure Naruto....

Sai: Whatever you say dickless

FanForYou: So Sakura, Sai told us about the party his mom is throwing tonight, do you need me to bring over a dress for you to wear or do you have one already?

ExoticCherryBlossom: No thanks Temari, I think Sasuke would have a heart attack if he saw me in one of your dresses, I have a few that I still have here.

Sakura looked up and noticed Sasuke's questionable look on his face.

" You will see what I mean later when you see her tonight." Sakura said then watched him roll his eyes while she looked back on the screen.

DestinyRulez: So how are you liking it over there Uchiha?

ExoticCherryBlossom: Loving it as long as I'm with my blossom

FanForYou: awww

ShyCutie16: aww

KnivesAreForMyFriends: aww why can't you be like that Neji?

BeatifulandBlonde: you too Shika! I can't believe the asshole is being the romantic one here

ExoticCherryBlossom: Fuck you Ino!

ExoticCherryBlossom: Sai, why are you even online? aren't you suppose to be helping your mother organize the party tonight?

Sai: Shit!!!!

Sai has signed off

SaNdAtTaCk: Well guys we better get off too so we can help Sai out. Knowing him and his mom, they will need our help. Bye guys.

MasterofPuppets: Later

FanForYou: Bye Shikamaru

_SaNdAtTaCk has signed off_

_MasterofPuppets has signed off_

_FanForYou has signed off_

Ramen4Life: Haha Shikamaru is in trouble now!

BeatifulandBlonde: Shikamaru...what the fuck was that all about?

ThisIsTroubleSome: She was just saying bye

Hateconsumer: Temari is such a fiesty one

ExoticCherryBlossom: Of course you would know Itachi since you did sleep with her before

Ramen4Life: WHAT? Itachi you slept with Temari?

Hateconsumer: Oh look at the time I have to go..um buy some cupcakes. Later everyone and I'm glad you are feeling better Sakura.

_Hateconsumer has signed off_

ExoticCherryBlossom: Idiot brother

ShyCutie16: Well I guess you learn something new everyday

KnivesAreForMyFriends: I agree

BeatifulandBlonde: I hope you know Shikamaru you are in SO much shit right now!

ThisIsTroubleSome: What a drag

ExoticCherryBlossom: Alright well me and Sasuke have to get off now to get ready for tonight. Sai's mother is throwing us a welcoming party for us.

Ramen4Life: Sounds like fun. I wish I could go to a party...

ShyCutie16: Don't even start. You threw one last night!

Ramen4Life: Oh yeah...

ExoticCherryBlossom: Bye everyone!

_ExoticCherryBlossom has signed off_


	29. That Darn Punch

**Heads up next chapter is the last one :( I'm sad and they will probably will not be a sequel.**

* * *

" Come Together"

Chapter 29

" That Darn Punch"

It was now night time and everyone was over at Sai's house for the huge celebration. Sakura was getting ready in the bedroom while Sasuke was getting dressed in their private bathroom because Sakura wanted to surprise him on how she looked. She looked at herself in the mirror and figured that she looked good. She had on a pale pink mini skirt with a black corset top that matched.

Sakura then heard Sasuke knocking on the bathroom door, wanting to know if he could come in now because he was done getting ready. She told him to come in and turned around to see him wearing navy blue slacks and a black tee shirt. Sakura always loved how her boyfriend looked sexy in anything that he wears. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her as she walked up to him with a huge smile on her face.

" Like what you see?"

Sakura smirked out then felt Sasuke wrap his strong arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" No, I don't like what I see."

Sasuke spoke out truthfully as he stared down at her emerald eyes. The comment started to make Sakura frown and Sasuke smirked.

" I don't like what I see because I love what I see."

Sasuke whispered into her ear then pulled back a little bit to see the smile reappear on her face then she hugged him even tighter.

" I love you so much Sasuke!" Sakura cried out with happiness as she let go of him and started to walk away with Sasuke following her.

" I love you too."

Sasuke replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk out of the room when suddenly Sakura stopped moving and Sasuke took notice.

" Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sasuke asked out in concern as he watched her place her hand on her head and blinked really hard.

" I'm fine... I guess I got a little too excited. Now we should hurry up and go downstairs!

Sakura said with excitement and tried to pull on Sasuke's hand but he wouldn't move.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face her boyfriend who had a serious look on his face.

" You know we don't have to go down there if you aren't feeling up for it. I'm pretty sure everyone will understand." Sasuke told her in a worry tone of voice.

" I'm fine Sasuke and I promise if something happens you will be the first to know."

Sakura said with a smile on her face then leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose then dragged him by the hand out of the bedroom and downstairs.

The couple walked downstairs with their hands intertwined with each others and was immediately greeted by Sai and Temari.

" So there is the couple of the evening. I was wondering if you two were going to show up." Temari smirked out while Sakura blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Sorry we took so long." Sakura replied.

" Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

" Punch sounds good. It's the only non alcoholic drink here besides water and I'm not in the mood for water." Sakura replied as Sasuke nod his head.

" Hey, I'll come with you and introduce you to everyone." Sai said to him as they walked over, leaving the two girls alone.

" So, Sakura, are you missing all of your friends yet?" Temari asked her as they stood around.

" Yeah I miss them a lot... oh before I forget, just to let you know, you got Shikamaru in so much trouble by Ino earlier." Sakura told the blond.

" Me? What did I do?" Temari tried to act innocent

" Yeah yeah..."

Sakura said while rolling her eyes then felt a chin being pressed down on her shoulder and looked over to see that Sasuke had came back with their drinks. He handed her over her punch while he was satisfied with water.

" Thank you so much Sasuke." Sakura chirped as she began to drink her punch.

" Hn." Sasuke replied as he glanced over at what Temari was wearing.

_' Sakura was right... Temari does look like a who-'_

Sasuke's thoughts were then interrupted by his lovely girlfriend.

" Come on Sasuke, lets go see who else is here."

Sakura said as Sasuke then wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist as they walked over to the crowd.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke was hanging out with Gaara and Konkuro when he noticed that Sakura was a few feet away talking to Temari and the guy named Deidara, who he met at his house a few months ago. Now that Sasuke thought about it, he saw all the guys that Itachi were friends with at the party except for Sasori, he was not invited.

Sasuke and Kisame had a conversation not too long ago. Mainly Kisame was talking about the old days that him and Itachi used to get in trouble and would tell stories of how Itachi was while Sasuke would listen, keeping his eye on his girlfriend.

" So Sasuke, are you going to be a new member of our band now?" Gaara asked him, having Sasuke to shift his eyes from the pink haired girl to the red head.

" Pardon?"

Sasuke questioned him before taking another sip of his water. But before he could hear the question again he heard some commotion. He turned around to see Sakura crouching on the floor while throwing up blood.

" Oh God Sakura." Sasuke called out as he ran over to her and bend down to cradle her in his arms.

" What happened?" Sasuke asked Temari who had a worried look on her face.

" I don't know, she was fine one minute drinking her punch then all of the sudden she started coughing up blood." Temari answered.

" Maybe she was drinking too much, you do know that Hidan had spiked the punch earlier." Deidara replied which caused Sasuke to glare up at the blond.

_' That darn punch! She had been drinking it since we came downstairs_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

" What? Sakura can't have any alcohol in her system because her liver is failing!" Sasuke yelled out at the blond while Sai and his mother quickly went over to him.

" Sasuke, we need to get her to the hospital now! I already called Tsunade and she is expecting us."

Sai said and Sasuke nod his head and picked Sakura up bridal style and followed Sai out to his car and Sasuke and Sakura stayed in the back seat while Sai started to drive, leaving his mother at the house to make sure everyone goes home before coming to the hospital.

* * *

When Sasuke, Sakura and Sai arrived at the hospital, Sakura was immediately taken by the nurses who had a stretcher out waiting for her. They saw Tsunade join in as they ran into the emergency room. Sasuke and Sai then walked over to the waiting room.

" Don't worry man, this is one of the best hospitals, if you thought that Leaf hospital was great, this one is the Gods of hospitals. One of the reasons why Tsunade was asked to come back since she was one of the best doctors here."

Sai explained to the younger Uchiha as he noticed he seemed worried. Sasuke didn't respond to the male but instead he continued to stare at the floor.

" Sai! Sasuke!"

Both males lifted their heads up to see Sai's mother, Temari, Konkuro and Gaara rushing over to them.

" How is she?" Gaara asked.

" She is in surgery right as we speak."

Sai responded as he watched the others take a seat. There was a moment of silence until Temari decided to speak out.

" Hidan says he is really sorry about spiking the punch. He didn't know about Sakura's condition." Temari spoke out.

" But don't worry, Gaara took care of him."

Konkuro told Sasuke, trying to make him feel better even though it wasn't working while Gaara smirked to himself for beating Hidan up. A few minutes later, they noticed that a nurse was walking up to the group.

" Hey Kiki." Sai said seductively which caused Sasuke to look over at him and raise an eyebrow.

_' Does he really have sex with every single nurse that works at whatever hospital Sakura ends up going to?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

" Hi Sai! I wanted to let you guys know that Dr. Tsunade has decided to go ahead with the liver transplant now. Fortunately we already had a liver so hopefully if the surgery goes well, her body will take in her new liver."

Kiki said in a serious tone of voice. Sasuke looked at her then looked back at the ground. He was thankful that the girls that Sai did end up sleeping with made their work come first instead of trying to get into his pants.

" Thank you for letting us know." Sai's mother replied to the nurse.

" Not a problem now I must go back but I just wanted to share the news with you guys."

The nurse said before nodding her head and walking back down the hallway.

" Well at least we got some good news instead of bad news." Konkuro said, trying to make the situation better.

" Mom, you should go back home and rest. You have been up since early this morning. You all can go on home since I know the plane took off very early in the morning." Sai told everyone.

" I'm staying." Sasuke replied as he kept on staring at the floor while everyone else except for Sai got up from their seats.

" Okay well call us if anything happens okay?" Temari said then she began to walk away.

" Yeah don't worry, Sakura will get threw this." Konkuro said.

" I will let everyone else know on AIM on what's happening before I go to bed." Gaara said as they all started walking away.

" Now you two try and get a little bit of rest while staying here. Let me know what happens." Sai's mother said then walked off.

" This reminds me of the last time Sakura had an emergency, except that Naruto was with us."

Sai said with a fake smile on his face as he recalled the memory, hoping to get a response from Sasuke but received none.

A few hours went by and Tsunade walked out with a satisfied grin on her face. She walked over to the waiting room and saw Sai sleeping on a nearby couch while Sasuke was still surprisingly awake and was glaring hard at the floor.

_' Poor boy, he has done so much for her. I can tell he really loves her.' _

Tsunade thought to herself as she walked over to the younger Uchiha who happened to look up after he heard footsteps coming his way.

" How is she?"

Sasuke asked out as he stood up from his seat while Sai opened up his eyes up after hearing Sasuke talking.

" Tsunade?" Sai questioned out as he slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes.

" Sakura's surgery went very well and she is a sleep in her room at the moment. So far her body is taking in her new liver but I would like her to rest here for the next few days to see if anything changes."

Tsunade said with a smile on her face. Sasuke was speechless. His cherry blossom was going to be just fine and he was so thankful for it. Sai had brought a smile on his face but this time was a real one and not a fake one.

" Can I go see her?" Sasuke pleaded with the doctor as she stood there and thought about her decision.

" Of course, I figured you would want to be by her side now. I can't come with you because I have other matters I must attend to but her room number is 420. I will go check up on her in a few hours." Tsunade said as she waved off while walking off.

" Well I guess it's time for you to see your princess." Sai told the Uchiha as he got up from his seat.

" Aren't you coming with me?" Sasuke asked him but saw him shake his head.

" No, I'm really tired but I didn't want to leave you here alone but since she has her own room now, you won't be alone." Sai told him.

" Thank you Sai." Sasuke said as he walked off while Sai walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura was finally allowed to go home and Sasuke drove over to the hospital to pick her up. He wanted to go buy her flowers so Sai had let him borrow his car. When he arrived at the hospital, he could see Sakura waiting for him inside near the check out desk, waiting for him. He walked into the hospital and quietly walked up behind Sakura who didn't hear him but instead was talking to the nurse behind the desk.

Sakura was smiling at her then suddenly she felt a chin on her shoulder and turned around to see it was her boyfriend. She looked down and noticed the red roses that were cradled in his arms.

" Sasuke!" Sakura chirped out as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, wanting her to melt instantly.

" Hello to you too." Sasuke said as he smiled at her while giving her the roses.

" Sasuke! These are beautiful! I love them." Sakura said as she held his hand and walked out of the hospital.

" I'm glad." Sasuke said the quickly went behind her and picked her up bridal style before she had the chance to protest.

" Sasuke, you spoil me." Sakura admitted while resting her head on his chest.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while smirking down at the girl.

" I love you Sasuke."

" I love you too Sakura."

* * *

**Okay I was originally going to have this chapter all fluff but I decided this story needed just one more bit of drama before they get their happy ending. Next chapter is the epilogue and WILL be posted on Sunday unless something happens to me so you all need to review!!!**

* * *


	30. Epilogue: Together Again

**Alright everyone this is the last chapter of this story :( It's really short but it explains to what happened to everyone. Enjoy and if you read this story please review since this is the last chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

" Come Together"

Epilogue

" Together Again"

10 Years Later

" Kaji! Rei! Are you guys almost done getting ready?" Their mother, Sakura Uchiha called out as she ran upstairs to check up on her kids.

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten married right after she had turned 20. They were engaged since they both were done with school but they didn't want to rush things. At the age of 22, Sakura gave birth to their first child which was a boy named Kaji Uchiha. Then a few years later, she gave birth to another child but this time they received a girl and named her Rei Uchiha. The Uchiha family was currently in Leaf city, staying at the Uchiha mansion. They had arrived early that morning by using Sai's private plane and they were getting ready to celebrate Christmaswith all of their friends at Naruto and Hinata's house.

" Okay mommy."

Rei yelled out as she ran her way to her mother. Rei had her mother's pink hair while she had her father's onyx colored eyes. Sakura looked at her and gave her a smile then looked up to see her older brother walking over to them.

" Where is dad?" Kaji asked out while running a hand threw his black hair. He had his father's hairstyle and his mother's green eyes.

" He is downstairs having a talk with your uncle Itachi and uncle Sai. Are you two ready to go?"

Sakura asked them and saw them nod their heads. The three of them walked downstairs and saw the men in the kitchen, talking among themselves but stopped and turned their heads when they saw Sasuke's family walking in.

" Are you guys ready to go?" Sakura asked them.

" Yeah, we don't want to be the last ones there, otherwise Naruto will have a fit."

Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. Sakura went up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

" Aw you guys are still cuter than ever." Itachi joked to the couple, ignoring the glares they were sending him.

" Yeah, but I have to say that mini ugly is cuter than ugly." Sai mentioned but this time he was receiving a glare from Rei.

" Alright, lets go everyone. Itachi, can you put the kids in the car while me and Sakura talk privately for a moment?" Sasuke asked.

" Sure, okay everyone lets go."

Itachi said as he walked out while holding on to Kaji's hand while Sai picked up Rei and carried her outside. When he realized that they were outside, Sasuke turned around to look over at his wife. He walked up to her and cupped her face with his large hand.

" I love you."

Sasuke whispered out before lowering his head to place a kiss on her lips. Sakura began kissing back but after a moment they pulled apart while Sasuke's head rested on top of hers.

" I love you too. So much." Sakura said as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

" Are you sure you want to tell everyone the news?" Sasuke asked her and saw her nod her head.

" Yep. We should go now, before the kids start wondering where we are."

Sakura giggled out and before she had the chance to walk, Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house.

* * *

When they arrived at Naruto's house, they were greeted by Hinata who had opened up the door. Naruto and Hinata had been married for five years now and had a four year old daughter named Misato.

" Hey guys! I'm so happy that you all could make it." Hinata greeted them as they walked into the house.

" Teme!" Sasuke heard his best friend yell out and looked over to see that Naruto was running over to them.

" Dobe." Sasuke spat out while having a smirk on his face. Kaji hugged his father's leg and looked up at him.

" Uncle Naruto, he's dad not dobe." Kaji said while rolling his eyes but made Naruto laugh.

" He is going to be just like you someday Sasuke." Naruto told him.

" So where is everyone?" Sai asked while taking off his coat while the others did the same thing.

" They are all in the living room, you guys are the last ones to arrive."

Naruto said as they all followed him to the living room while Naruto complained to Sasuke about how late they were. Everyone was there hanging out and when they noticed that The Uchihas, Itachi and Sai had arrived they instantly gave them hugs and greeted them.

Shikamaru and Ino had gotten married after she discovered she was pregnant right after they had graduated from high school and they now have three kids, a ten year old named Shinji, a five year old named Ami and a two year old named Aoi. Sakura and the other girls always thought it was funny how Ino was the last one to lose her virginity but the first one to get married and have a baby. Neji and Tenten have been married for five years now but they both are not planning on having any kids. Instead, they babysit Ino and Hinata's children whenever they need it.

They all spent the next hour talking about how everyone was doing. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't seen anyone except for Itachi and Sai since Neji and Tenten's wedding which was two years ago. Sakura's liver is still working very good and actually improved her sickness. The only thing that effects her now is she occasionally gets migraines but Sakura and Sasuke are thankful that she is healthy now and they have healthy kids.

" So Sai, how are your bandmates doing? I am very impressed of how many grammy's you guys have won over the past few years." Neji commented before taking a sip of the red wine out of his glass.

" They are pretty good. They wanted to come but they do have families of their own." Sai said while holding his beer.

" Yeah I talked to Temari a few days ago and she was excited that she was going to spend Christmas with her mother."

Shikamaru said then got greeted by a slap on the back of his head. He turned around immediately to find his wife glaring at him.

" Hi Ino..."

Shikamaru said casually being oblivious of why his wife just smacked him. Sakura giggled at the scene then felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist while each hand was holding a drink. Sakura turned around and smiled at her husband as he let go of her waist and handed her a cup of water while Sasuke began to drink his water.

" Do you think now is the best time to tell everyone?"

Sasuke whispered into her ear then moved away to see what her response was. She looked up at him for a minute then smiled and nod her head.

" Alright, everyone we have an important announcement to make."

Sasuke yelled out which got everyone attention including all the kids who were hanging out around the Christmas tree.

" What is it little brother?" Itachi asked him.

" We are going to be having another addition to our family."

Sakura said with happiness in her voice while Sasuke had put down his water and wrapped his arms around her waist while his hands carefully placed on her stomach while his chin rested down on her shoulder.

" YAY!!!" Kaji and Rei screamed out in excitement, while everyone else was smiling and clapping at the news.

" So, your getting a dog or something?" Naruto questioned out, only to have everyone stop at what they were doing and look over at him.

The End

* * *

**Now just to let anyone who has this story on Story Alert, I will be going back on all of the chapters and correcting my mistakes in about a week or so but I'm not sure so beware you might get e-mails saying this story is updating when I'm just correcting my past mistakes( most of them due to me being on pain medication yay)**

**Anyways if you have time and you haven't done this already and want to read more of my work, check out my profile page( I even updated it wow) and check out the 3 stories I'm working on. Since I'm nice I'll let you know on here which ones I'm talking about.**

**Hidden Love: Sasuke, a popular new kid and Sakura, a loner have a secret romance that no one knows about, not even Sakura's toddler son. But what happens when people find out about them and worst of all, finds out that Sakura is a mother...**

**The Slayers: A group of teenagers with special abilities that kill off anything bad like demons, vampires. Sasuke is trying to find Orochimaru for killing off his family with the help of Sakura, who has her own personal demon who shows up whenever she shoots herself in the head.**

**Opening The Heart: My latest piece of work, Sakura had something horrible happen to her and went through a depression and ends up in a mental hospital for a year. When she gets out, she moves with her mom and her next door neighbor is the Uchiha who she had a one night stand the year before and they become best friends while Sasuke is trying to figure out what happened to her.**

**All right this is where I take the time to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I am not going to do what I did with my other story I just ended because I had more reviewers in this story and maybe if I don't do it for this story then I'll get more reviews! Anyways here we go:**

**Yumi-echizen**

**Sayaka Uchiha**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**dominiqueanne**

**Lightning Struck**

**Shikamaru042195**

**ChainedHs2rt**

**twilightkps1**

**Inferno Phoenyx**

**Still Doll Yuuki**

**Carzo1013**

**xx-tenshi-xx**

**iLoveSasukeSakura**

**Kingdom-x-Hearts**

**Rockinyoyo**

**xXMidnightxXxSk8terXx**

**CoCoC-eyed-kitty118**

**sasukechick1**

**musical-harmony-08**

**star-princess14**

**buffycorvin**

**sonia**

**TrueLighT**

**sasusaku4**

**Roxxy**

**iHyperNeko**

**Soccergal426**

**theradnessqueen**

**AkiraxArika**

**Harunosakua**

**shockmyworld12**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to review my story!! I love you all!!!**

**So there you have it, anyways everyone thank you so much for reading " Come Together"!!!**

* * *


End file.
